Alugando Hermione Granger I
by angel-ribeiro
Summary: O sonho: Estudar Direito na Universidade de Cambridge. Solução provável: Trabalhar muito e esperar mais alguns anos para poder pagar os estudos. Solução improvável: Um principe encantado. Essa fic está sendo escrita em parceria com a Thays Fructuoso. /Está é uma obra de ficção que não possue nenhum vinculo com a realidade/
1. Capitulo Hum

Capítulo Hum

Monótono. Era assim que Hermione Jane Granger podia descrever a sua vida. Com um longo suspiro, borrifou o álcool na mesa, em seguida, de maneira quase mecânica passou o pano pela superfície. Olhou o relógio que havia na parede logo a sua frente. Quinze minutos para o fim do seu expediente...

Precisava de um descanso, e um sorriso quase alegre brotou nos lábios da morena ao lembrar-se que o dia seguinte seria sábado.

Fazia exatos dois anos que havia terminado o colegial, mas infelizmente não tivera tempo e nem dinheiro o suficiente para fazer a faculdade dos seus sonhos. Desde então, todas as noites Hermione sonhava em ser uma grande advogada especializada em direito internacional, queria se formar em Cambridge com todos os méritos e terminar o curso como oradora da turma... Eram apenas sonhos.

De relance, Hermione pôde ver a porta do pub abrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que seus ouvidos registravam o barulho da campainha que tocava sempre que um cliente chegava.

- Hermione, você pode atender?

A voz veio de dentro da cozinha, Tina era uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos castanhos e de corpo rechonchudo, seus olhos quase pretos eram sofridos. Havia perdido um filho há muito pouco tempo, vitima das drogas e de péssimas amizades, apesar de tudo, era naquela mulher simples e sofrida que Hermione havia encontrado o apoio que precisava quando chegara a cidade. De acordo com Tina, trabalhar durante as férias escolares era a maior perda de tempo que existia, tudo ali ficava parado e praticamente deserto, já que todos os moradores viviam direta ou indiretamente da renda dos universitários.

- Já estou indo, Tina – respondeu a castanha educadamente.

Entrou por baixo do balcão, deixou o álcool e o pano em seus devidos lugares, passou as mãos no cabelo para conferir se estavam bem presos como Tina gostava. Tudo em ordem. Com os olhos, procurou o cliente que havia acabado de chegar, era bem provável que por causa dele teria de ficar além do seu expediente. De soslaio olhou para o relógio... Míseros 10 minutos para o seu horário acabar. Finalmente achou o cliente que seria responsável pelos longos minutos a mais que teria que fazer. Arfou. Ela sabia muito bem quem era aquele homem, o conhecia através dos famosos tablóides ingleses. Seu nome... Seu nome não lembrava, mas seu rosto era inesquecível. Sempre estava envolvido em algum tipo de escândalo envolvendo mulheres... Muitas mulheres. E que diferença fazia aquilo? Hermione negou veemente com a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao homem que olhava atentamente para o quadro pendurado a sua frente.

- Em que posso ser útil? – perguntou Hermione de maneira polida.

- Eu gostaria de uma dose dupla de Balkan – disse o homem encarando Hermione com seus incríveis olhos cinzas.

- Desculpe?

- Balkan ou a bebida mais forte que você tiver – disse o homem em um tom levemente áspero. – Quero-a pura.

Hermione deu as costas para o cliente e suspirou pesadamente. Não iria sair dali tão cedo pelo que pôde perceber. Seguiu até o balcão onde ficavam as bebidas, nos rótulos procurou a bebida com a maior teor alcoólico.

- Eu só não quero ter que limpar um banheiro sujo de vômito – murmurou para si mesma quando pegou a terceira garrafa para olhar o teor alcoólico.

Hermione finalmente achou o que o cliente pedira. A garrafa era extremamente simples, e emulava o estilo das garrafas de bebidas antigas. Algo lhe chamou atenção no rótulo, seu teor alcoólico era de 88% e havia vários alertas para as pessoas que estavam prestes a consumir a tal Balkan.

- Já atendeu o cliente? – perguntou Tina surgindo ao lado de Hermione, a mulher olhou para a mão da castanha que segurava a garrafa com firmeza. – O que você está fazendo?

- O cliente pediu uma dose dupla desse negócio aqui – disse de maneira ingênua.

- Se ele pediu é por que tem consciência do que está fazendo – disse a mulher um tanto chocada. – Dê a ele o que ele pediu.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e foi atender ao desejo do cliente. Pegou um copo simples e colocou uma dose dupla. Tina olhou a castanha se afastar, mas não deu importância, aquele homem provavelmente queria ter uma ressaca na manhã seguinte, ou até mesmo entrar em coma alcoólico.

Com o cenho franzido, Hermione o viu observar o copo com minúcia, como quem esnoba, e logo entornar o líquido em um único gole. Sentiu-se arrepiar só de imaginar como aquela bebida deveria descer, no mínimo deixava a sensação de estar queimando tudo, mas aquele homem de cabelo incrivelmente claro e olhos tão diferentes do que ela estava acostumada a ver mal fez uma careta, e logo bateu o copo no balcão novamente, como quem pede mais.

- Você não deveria beber assim – ela comentou ingenuamente, com a intenção de ajudá-lo, mas o olhar ríspido que ele lhe dedicou a deixou ciente de que aquele homem não queria ajuda, poderia até precisar, mas no momento não aceitaria nada.

Sentindo-se irritar pelo desdenho daquele homem, Hermione encheu o pequeno copo novamente e virou-se para observar o relógio, já estava dando seu horário e aquele esnobe parecia que não sairia dali tão cedo.

Desta vez ele tomou apenas um gole, deixando um pouco ainda no copo, e ergueu o rosto para encará-la. Não podia negar que era uma mulher atraente, mulher não, na sua concepção ela era apenas uma garota, não devia nem ter chego aos vinte anos ainda, mas ainda assim, era atraente e tinha olhos que despertavam o seu interesse.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, apenas porque o silêncio estava se tornando desconfortável.

- Granger – ela respondeu. – Hermione Granger.

Era Hermione Granger e não tinha nada de tola, assim que ela pôde claramente perceber que aquele homem não se interessava em realmente saber o nome dela. Ele devia estar apenas desconfortável com o silêncio, e ela se sentia igual, mas então ele que houvesse procurado um pub em outra cidade, pois ali sem os universitários tudo estava deserto.

- Sou Draco Malfoy – ele falou com o rosto erguido, mas por seu olhar ela percebeu que, para ele, era óbvio que ela já sabia. Ledo engano.

Quando Hermione ouviu Draco pronunciar o próprio nome, um arrepio lhe percorreu interiormente, sentindo-se de repente afetada pela voz rouca e firme. De onde aquele homem havia saído afinal? Estavam em plenas férias de verão, na rua o calor se fazia insuportável e a cidade parecia abandonada, silenciosa. E claramente um homem vestido como ele, emanando esse ar de superioridade não precisava ficar em casa durante as férias, ela poderia apostar que se Draco Malfoy quisesse, até no inferno ele poderia chegar.

O olhar dele sobre Hermione a fez corar, ele parecia investigá-la com os aquele par de olhos cinza tão belos. Sentindo-se uma garotinha por corar ao olhar de um homem, Hermione se virou e decidiu que ligar a TV poderia quebrar aquele silêncio, talvez até distraísse a atenção daquele homem.

Mas não obteve muito sucesso na tentativa, por poucos minutos Draco Malfoy até foi atraído pelas notícias que passavam na televisão, mas Hermione pôde perceber que de soslaio ele ainda a observava, e os minutos nunca pareceram se estender tanto.

Ao encher o copo para Draco pela terceira vez, Hermione ganhou sua atenção – não que tivesse a intenção, mas ele fixou o olhar sobre seu rosto e ela não conseguiu se afastar, mesmo sabendo que era o certo a se fazer.

- O que você faz aqui enquanto todos os outros universitários estão viajando? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e novamente Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem. Mas desta vez decidiu que não sentiria vergonha por não poder pagar a faculdade, ainda mais perante um homem que esbanjava riqueza.

- Não vou a faculdade – ela respondeu, simplesmente.

- Não? – ele franziu o cenho. – Já se graduou? – Não era possível que ela aparentasse ser tão mais jovem assim.

- Não pude ir para a faculdade, simples assim – ela respondeu novamente.

Essa informação ganhou sua atenção, e de repente Draco se sentiu mais desperto que nunca. A bebida de verdade não o afetava, ao menos não tanto quanto deveria. Depois de tantos anos sorvendo doses e doses de Balkan, estava se tornando resistente ao seu efeito, depois só precisaria de uma aspirina.

Enquanto ele parecia interessado, Hermione não via a hora de ir embora. Por que ele não podia simplesmente sair daquele pub?

Mas não, aquele homem permanecia ali, analisando-a de uma maneira desconfortável.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou numa tentativa de desviar a atenção dele.

- Não – ele respondeu sorvendo o último gole da bebida, mas também não se moveu nem deu sinais de que estava indo embora.

Horas mais tarde tudo que Hermione podia fazer era agradecer por finalmente estar em casa, havia ficado muito além do expediente naquele lugar apenas olhando Draco Malfoy beber sem nem ao menos se alterar.

Jogou-se em sua cama, mas diferente do que imaginava, não conseguia pregar o olho, mesmo tendo achado estar tão cansada que mal entraria em casa e já estaria dormindo. Doce ilusão. Minutos depois ela ainda rolava na cama, com os olhos bem abertos e o cansaço a atingindo, pelo menos o dia seguinte seria seu dia de folga – nada mais justo depois de ter ficado até tarde quando não deveria.

Mas a verdade era que não conseguia tirar a imagem de Draco Malfoy de sua cabeça, a sensação de que, de algum modo, já o conhecia ficava incomodando-a a todo instante. Resignada Hermione se levantou lamentando mais uma vez a falta de companhia.

Seus pais não tinham dinheiro suficiente para mantê-la na faculdade, assim que por conta própria ela decidiu deixar o subúrbio de Londres e se mudar para Cambridge, tentando conseguir o que aspirava por conta própria. Mas em momentos como esse, em que se encontrava sozinha e desperta na madrugada, Hermione sempre acabava por lamentar estar sozinha.

Sentou-se na cadeira puída em frente ao computador, uma pesquisa rápida lhe diria quem Draco Malfoy era, e assim poderia logo retornar a cama e finalmente conciliar o sono.

Mas cada matéria que encontrava sobre ele só a deixava ainda mais desperta.

- Droga – ela murmurou batendo na frágil mesa, que balançou um pouco.

As informações eram claras, Draco Malfoy era provavelmente o homem rico mais galinha do sul da Inglaterra, o que para ela era repugnante. Mas como se não bastasse, ele não era apenas rico, era um _lorde_. Segurando o riso Hermione sentiu vontade de caçoar, nem sequer imaginava que esse título ainda existia, era ridículo, soava tão antiquado que ela quase se perguntou se não estava saindo de algum romance antigo estilo Jane Austen.

Um homem como Draco Malfoy, que passava as noites em companhia de lindas mulheres e boas bebida, iria ser, futuramente um dos parlamentares britânico. Chegava a ser uma piada de muito mau gosto.

Passara apenas poucas horas na companhia daquele homem, mas o momento lhe dera a certeza de saber que Draco Malfoy não era alguém recomendável para um cargo de tal importância.

Ele lhe parecera tão esnobe, aristocrático e cheio de si que sentia vontade de lhe dizer tudo na cara, mas agora, ali estava um motivo a mais para morder sua língua, aquele Malfoy pertencia a um escalão muito superior ao que ela se encontrava naquele momento.

Mas enquanto Hermione pensava que Draco era apenas mais um homem atrás de companhia sexual feminina, para ele a situação era oposta. Novamente chegara cheirando a bebida em casa, um pouco alterado, talvez, e com o cheiro impregnado, despertando novamente a ira de sua mãe.

Para Narcisa Malfoy, uma mulher bela e cheia de classe, criada naquela sociedade aristocrática e luxuosa, o comportamento de seu filho era simplesmente imperdoável. Maneando a cabeça mais uma vez, ela voltou a andar pela biblioteca, ora olhando para o filho largado no sofá ora olhando para o chão, só para não ter de continuar a encarar.

Onde havia errado na educação dele?

- Quando isso vai parar, Draco? – ela perguntou enlaçando uma mão com a outra, tudo para conter a vontade de acariciá-lo até entender o que se passava com seu filho. Mas já o havia mimado demais, era hora de passar a reprimi-lo, caso contrário essa situação nunca mudaria. – Seu pai deve chegar amanhã e é isso que você quer que ele encontre? Um filho bêbado! Você é o próximo a entrar para o parlamento, pelo amor de Deus Draco Malfoy!

- Foi ele próprio que me disse para aproveitar as companhias femininas enquanto o dever não me chama – Draco respondeu com sarcasmo, mas diversão na voz.

- Isso quando você era um adolescente! – ela gritou exasperada. – Mas a situação hoje em dia é outra, meu filho. Seu pai não é mais o homem jovem que era quando entrou para o parlamento, a qualquer momento ele pode desistir do cargo e o que acontecerá? Você vai levar o nome da família Malfoy a ruína no primeiro momento em que estiver lá! Você não é mais um adolescente Draco Malfoy, está na hora de passar a agir como tal.

E dito isso ela deixou a biblioteca, irritada demais para encarar o filho mais uma vez. Fechou a porta de seu quarto com força, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, e com o coração apertado encostou-se a mesma. Se ao menos Deus houvesse permitido que ela tivesse outro filho homem, como Lucius diversas vezes desejara, mas não, Draco havia sido o único menino a sobreviver, depois de tantas gestações interrompidas, e agora ele era o único que carregaria consigo o sobrenome da família Malfoy.

Havia também sua pequena Annelise, Narcisa se lembrou com o coração apertado, mas como uma _lady_ que ela deveria ser, não estava sendo criada na casa dos pais, mas sim em Londres, junto a outras tantas _lady's_ que em breve se casariam.

Maneou a cabeça não querendo pensar nisso, se ao menos seu filho aceitasse se casar com uma dessas _lady's_ a situação se resolveria, em parte, a credibilidade da família Malfoy aumentaria e assim Draco, quando chegasse ao parlamento, talvez não fosse recebido por outros homens com as mãos carregadas de pedras, prontos para acertá-lo.

Jogando-se na cama grande e fria, pela primeira vez Narcisa considerou que, se no próximo mês Draco não arranjasse uma companhia séria, um casamento deveria ser imposto – e mesmo sendo terminantemente contra essa situação, era unicamente para o bem de seu filho.

Ainda jogado no sofá da biblioteca Draco sentiu vontade de rir, ainda não podia acreditar que ouvira sua mãe falando num tom tão sério, não ela, uma mulher que mesmo se mostrando inabalável na frente dos outros, havia sido provavelmente uma das mais zelosas com seus filhos. Ele e Annelise haviam sido extremamente mimados, e agora ali estava a consequência disso.

Massageou as têmporas sentindo uma dor de cabeça incômoda, e se ajeitou melhor no sofá espaçoso, sua mente divagando até horas antes, quando se encontrava bebendo de frente para aquela bela e jovem mulher.

Podia agir como tal, mas Draco não era tolo, ele sabia bem ao que sua mãe se referia cada vez que lhe dava um sermão sobre responsabilidades e seu futuro cargo no parlamento: família. Não sendo um tolo, Draco já havia observado em várias de suas visitas ao trabalho do "papai" como aqueles homens, todos muitos anos mais velho do que ele atualmente, só conseguiam aceitar de bom grado um homem com família, um pai de família.

Era como se esse fosse um pré-requisito para aceitação no parlamento, ser casado, talvez ter filhos, como se esse status mostrasse a responsabilidade que tal homem carrega nas costas. E não era de hoje que Draco vinha avaliando tal situação, não mesmo. Há meses vinha saindo com as mais diversas mulheres em busca daquela que seria a escolhida, havia começado com as damas criadas em Londres, no mesmo lugar que sua irmã agora se encontrava, mas todas haviam sido uma total decepção para seu espírito livre e seu gênio forte. Eram adestradas demais, certas demais, jamais lhe ergueriam a voz ou o desafiariam, e isso só mostrava como em pouco tempo o casamento se converteria em um tédio total. Não, certamente não era nenhuma dessas _lady's_ educadas conforme manda a etiqueta da alta sociedade britânica.

Ele queria alguém diferente, por isso passara a freqüentar casas noturnas recheadas de mulheres ricas que só estavam atrás de diversão, afinal esse poderia ser o ingrediente para a mulher ideal: diversão. Mas em poucas semanas ele pôde comprovar que também não era isso, várias eram divertidas até demais, mas quando se tratava de algo mais sério, tornavam-se completas estúpidas que não sabiam distinguir os fatos.

E para alguém com o gosto de Draco Malfoy, pior que uma mulher adestrada, é uma que não sabe absolutamente nada. As adestradas pelo menos são educadas, enquanto outras não têm a mínima noção de nada. Mil vezes ser visto junto a uma mulher que faz tudo que ele diz a uma burra.

Foi seguindo essa linha de raciocínio que sua mente o guiou novamente até a imagem de Hermione Granger, que com seu cabelo castanho ondulado e olhos amendoados lhe parecera muito atraente, pelo que pudera observar do corpo dela, era bem delineado, ainda que as vestes não a favorecessem. E pelo que entendera, ela não podia ir para faculdade por não ter dinheiro, o que não significava que era incapaz, pelo contrário, pelo olhar determinado dela ao mencionar a faculdade, certamente era muito inteligente, apenas tivera o azar de nascer em uma família pouco afortunada.

E isso dava mais um ponto a favor de Draco, afinal sua família era muito afortunada, e se seus planos dessem certo não haveria motivo para Hermione rejeitá-lo. Ela não poderia rejeitá-lo.

Mas para garantir que isso não acontecesse, Draco precisava entrar em ação logo, o plano já estava bolado em sua cabeça há meses, agora finalmente havia chegado a hora de pô-lo em prática, e não poderia falhar, não agora, afinal sabia que seu pai não resistiria muito mais tempo na pressão e estresse do parlamento – Lucius Malfoy pode ser um homem rígido e severo, ambicioso sem dúvidas, mas todo o estresse posto sobre ele através dos anos naquele parlamento o estavam debilitando, e isso nenhuma severidade pode controlar nem arrumar.

O que significava que em breve esse posto da família Malfoy pertenceria a Draco, e sendo ele o último descendente homem da família Malfoy, só lhe resta duas opções: fazer um bom trabalho assumindo o parlamento, como um homem sério e comprometido tanto com sua família quanto com seu país, ou ver o legado da família Malfoy acabar passando para mãos desconhecidas, levando a família ao desgosto e provavelmente ao esquecimento.

Nenhuma das duas opções o agradava no mínimo, mas mesmo sendo tão severo quanto seu pai em diversas ocasiões, exigente e aristocrático, Draco era incapaz de ver sua família sem nada, ainda mais se tratando de um legado vindo de tantas gerações antepassadas, ali não estava apenas o trabalho que seu pai fizera nos últimos anos, estava o de toda uma família, e era seu dever e honra prosseguir com esse trabalho. Portanto desistir estava fora de questão. Pois antes estivesse morto a ver seu cargo no parlamento sendo passado a outro homem qualquer.

Só esperava que depois de conhecê-lo melhor, Hermione acabasse concordando com o plano. Ele seguiria em frente de qualquer maneira, mas em muito lhe agradava pensar que teria ao seu lado uma companhia que valesse a pena, tornaria tudo mais suportável.

Quando o despertador tocou naquele domingo, Hermione cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro negando-se a acreditar que teria de levantar para trabalhar, era domingo e ela deveria ficar em casa, de folga, ou ir visitar os pais em Londres. Qualquer coisa, menos trabalhar. Mas na situação em que se encontrava, qualquer dia extra que pudesse fazer e lhe rendesse mais algumas libras estariam de bom tamanho, e considerando que naquele domingo teria jogo e o lugar em que trabalhava iria transmiti-lo para os moradores mais próximos, na sua maioria homens que aproveitavam a ocasião para ir beber e ficar com outros homens, longe de suas mulheres exigentes e dos filhos serelepes.

E sendo dia de jogo era um motivo ainda maior para Hermione não poder faltar, já que normalmente em ocasiões assim os homens tornam-se mais obsessivos, mais beberrões e, consequentemente, sua gorjeta sempre é mais recheada. E ela estava precisando.

Afinal não queria demorar muito para entrar na faculdade, e logo começaria a época de enviar os formulários para Cambridge, afim de ser aceita ou não. Mas pior do que não ser aceita, para Hermione era ser aceita e não ter como pagar – como acontecera na primeira vez em que se candidatara para Cambridge, no ano de sua formatura. A decepção em não poder ir havia sido tão grande, que pela primeira vez em anos Hermione culpou o pai pela situação pouco afortunada que a família Granger se encontra.

A verdade é que nem sempre a família Granger morou nos subúrbios de Londres, e nem sempre Hermione teve de trabalhar para conseguir uma renda extra, não, sua família havia sido muito afortunada, mas a falta de sorte de seu pai as havia levado a condição atual.

Hermione não o culpava inteiramente, o excesso de gastos de sua mãe, e a falta de uma poupança também haviam ajudado na hora de deixá-los na rua da amargura. Mas quando soube que não poderia ir para a faculdade, que do dinheiro que possuíam nem para isso havia sobrado, o ódio fora tão grande que a fizera seguir em frente, sozinha desta vez, a fim de não se decepcionar novamente com ninguém. Não. Agora ela dependia apenas e exclusivamente de si própria, e se algo não desse certo, seria sua culpa. Só sua.

Ainda visitava os pais, certamente, mas a relação desde que ela saíra de casa nunca mais havia sido a mesma, e Hermione lamentava por saber que nunca mais seria.

Deixando as lembranças para trás, ela decidiu que se lamentar não adiantaria no mais mínimo, havia descoberto isso dois anos atrás, ao chegar a Cambridge com o pouco dinheiro que tinha guardado em seu cofrinho, um que mantinha quando criança e ficara esquecido na estante entre livros, bonecas e bichos de pelúcia, mas que lhe salvara nos primeiros dias tendo o suficiente para alimentá-la até Tina resolver ajudá-la, dando-lhe emprego e conseguindo o pequeno apartamento em que agora vive por um aluguel muito menor que o esperado.

Em seu discurso de oradora, que diversas vezes ela já reescrevera, pois certamente se candidataria a oradora quando sua formatura na turma de direito em Cambridge chegasse, ela sempre agradecia a senhora que a havia ajudado desde que chegara a Cambridge. Discurso esse que diversas vezes havia servido como maior inspiração para Hermione seguir em frente, e cada vez que pensava que nunca conseguiria dinheiro suficiente para se manter em Cambridge, ela relia os esboços já escritos para lembrar-se do sonho que tinha desde criança de ser uma grande advogada.

Foi mais uma vez pensando nesse discurso que Hermione se levantou, tomou banho e minutos depois saía pelas ruas calmas da pacata cidade de Cambridge, aproveitando o frescor incomum naquela época de verão.

Aproveitando ter chegado cedo, Hermione abriu o lugar, mesmo sabendo que ninguém chegaria aquela hora para beber. Enquanto o movimento não surgia, aproveitou para ir até a cozinha instalada mais atrás, onde uma cafeteira estava, que provavelmente era usada apenas por ela e por Tina, afinal homens iam ali atrás de bebidas muito mais fortes que um café preto.

Bateu cartão – pois só assim Tina lhe pagaria devidamente as horas pelo dia de trabalho extra – e se preparou para começar a arrumar o pub para um grande jogo que aconteceria. O lugar estava silencioso, e isso a incomodava, por isso, instante depois com o som ligado em alguma rádio Hermione começava a erguer as cadeiras para varrer o chão.

Depois de mais duas xícaras de café a campainha, que anunciava quando algum cliente entrava no pub, soou chamando a atenção de Hermione, que havia tirado alguns minutos para descansar no silêncio daquela cozinha, sabendo que o sossego não duraria muito. Sendo dia de jogo, os homens por ali costumavam chegar cedo para garantir um bom lugar perto do grande telão que Tina havia mandado instalar recentemente, fora pelo telão que muitos decidiram ir até o local para ver o jogo, pois antes, quando havia apenas a pequena TV ninguém demonstrava grande interesse, exceto aqueles que as mulheres não deixavam gritar dentro de casa, ou as crianças incomodavam.

Logo as cadeiras estavam ocupadas por homens gritando enquanto o jogo rolava, e Hermione tinha de se desdobrar com a ajuda apenas de Tina para servir a todos. Cada vez que pensava que estava cansada demais, lembrava-se do porque de estar ali e erguia o rosto, ela precisava do emprego e do dinheiro, então tinha de continuar.

Pelo menos naquela tarde o time universitário de Cambridge havia perdido o jogo do campeonato que consagraria o melhor entre as universidades britânicas, e pais e familiares frustrados não quiseram continuar ali ouvindo sobre a derrota de um time que prometia ser campeão. Assim, não era tarde da noite e Hermione já estava indo para casa, cansada, mas aliviada em poder ir descansar.

Só não sabia que um certo loiro de peculiares olhos acinzentado a observava dentro de um estiloso carro preto, no intuito de descobrir onde a castanha morava.

Draco Malfoy queria conhecer Hermione Granger, mas já havia percebido que não seria se jogando para ela que obteria sucesso, não, para ele Hermione aparentou ser o tipo de mulher que quer ser conquistada, que gosta de ir conhecendo aos poucos e se entregando. Ela era sensata demais para se jogar nos braços de alguém que diariamente aparecia em colunas de fofoca. Por isso ele havia decidido que faria do jeito dela, que iria começar a conhecê-la aos poucos.

Ao chegar em sua casa, pôde constatar definitivamente que não seria mesmo fácil. Se Hermione não era do tipo que se entregava facilmente, em contrapartida podia ver através das grandes janelas de vidro a presença de Pansy Parkinson, e ela sim era dessas que não desgrudava.

De repente sentiu vontade de dar meia volta e se lançar em algum bar, beber até esquecer e não ter que olhar para cara da melhor amiga de sua irmã, não, a presença de Pansy novamente naquela casa fazia seu estômago revirar.

Tinha de confessar que no início até que gostava, ela tinha um corpo bonito e não era uma ignorante, mas depois de alguns amassos já havia se tornado cansativo e ela pegajosa, perseguindo-o durante as férias – quando sempre dava um jeito de convencer Annelise Malfoy a levá-la junto para casa de campo da família Malfoy, que ficava no caminho entre Londres e Cambridge. Um lugar que Draco considerava ótimo de ficar, sem todos aqueles abutres paparazzi e a gritaria de Londres, mas quando Pansy dava o ar de sua presença ali, a casa de campo não parecia mais um lugar tão ideal assim.

Respirou fundo e saiu do carro, afinal fazia quantos verões que Pansy ficava com eles na maior parte do tempo? Sete? Seis? Verões o suficiente para ele iludi-la, cansar-se dela e aprender como suportá-la. Tinha também de confessar que a princípio ela até lhe parecera uma boa escolha, alguém em potencial para ser sua lady, afinal Pansy estava sendo bem instruída, mas não era toda regrada como eles exigiam que fosse. Mas depois de se mostrar tão pegajosa, Draco só podia se perguntar como alguma vez havia considerado de envolver com ela, chegava a ser deprimente. Ainda mais agora que havia achado alguém com real potencial para assumir o cargo de sua esposa, portanto ele iria sim terminar qual fosse o tipo de relacionamento que possuía com Pansy Parkinson.

Só esperava que depois do rompimento ela não se tornasse mais manhosa do que já era, e algo lhe dizia que seria exatamente assim, e que a presença de Pansy não sairia de sua vida tão facilmente.


	2. Capitulo Dois

- Pode entrar.

Draco Malfoy permaneceu sentado em sua poltrona, não iria se dignar a ir até a porta e abri-la para dar de cara com o mordomo que certamente iria trazer sua sentença de morte. Conhecia muito bem sua mãe, era provável que há essa hora ela já havia feito a cabeça de Lucius. Havia sido apenas uma questão de tempo.

Tempo este que ele deveria ter considerado razoável, a questão é que não imaginara que se aproximar de Hermione Granger seria tão difícil... Havia sido um mês em que ficara a espreita, um mês em que dissera que iria conquistá-la, mas em realidade não havia conseguido mais que poucas palavras trocadas com ela, sempre ele de um lado do balcão e ela do outro. Aquela castanha era realmente mais difícil do que constava em seus planos, qualquer outra garotinha – como as amigas de sua irmã – já estariam aos seus pés com apenas uma semana, mas não, justo a garota que lhe parecera interessante o suficiente para talvez tentar algo mais se fazia de durona e não lhe dava bola.

Isso só fez sua frustração aumentar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o loiro de mal humor.

- Desculpe incomodar, senhor Draco – disse a empregada em um murmúrio. – Sua mãe e seu pai o aguardam no escritório.

- Era o que eu estava esperando – resmungou o loiro. – Vá até lá e os avise que em instantes eu irei aparecer.

Era o momento que no último mês Draco esperava a cada dia, todos os finais de semana ele fazia o que podia para se manter afastado da casa de campo da família, afinal Lucius passava os dias da semana no parlamento, em Londres, e não se dava ao trabalho de voltar para casa. Mas agora, já estando bem de saúde e, como Draco podia imaginar, ainda mais disposto a vê-lo casado logo, Lucius e sua mãe não iriam mais adiar este momento.

- Como quiser.

Quando a empregada fechou a porta do quarto, Draco se levantou abruptamente da poltrona e andou a passos largos de um lado para o outro. Precisava reorganizar os pensamentos, ter argumentos muito bons perante seus pais. Conhecia Narcisa bem, sua mãe era uma lady em muitos aspectos, mas sempre fora uma mulher de pulso forte e a última a dar a palavra dentro da casa dos Malfoy – e neste caso ele tinha certeza de que ela seria ainda mais exigente. Draco sempre soubera reconhecer uma causa perdida, só que dessa vez iria tentar convencer a mãe. Era a única saída para que eles não tentassem arranjar um casamento dele com Pansy Parkinson.

Draco entrou no escritório de Lucius sem bater. Sua mãe e seu pai o esperavam com uma impaciência disfarçada.

- Que bom que você chegou – disse Narcisa séria. – Agora podemos começar.

Não houve resposta por parte de Draco, o loiro apenas se sentou na poltrona que estava estrategicamente colocada de frente para os pais. Com uma rápida avaliação da situação, Draco pôde perceber que seu pai não parecia nada contente e por um breve instante se sentiu uma criança de apenas cinco anos de idade sendo pega em uma travessura. Aquela conversa, definitivamente, não seria agradável.

- O que você quer da sua vida, Draco? – perguntou Lucius passando as mãos pelos cabelos meticulosamente cortados. – Sinto lhe informar, mas você não é mais um adolescente. Você já tem 25 anos.

- Eu e seu pai conversamos muito seriamente sobre o seu futuro – Narcisa estava inquieta, já havia cruzado e descruzado a perna uma par de vezes. – E chegamos a seguinte conclusão.

- Você deve casar, Draco – informou Lucius.

- Isso eu sei desde que eu nasci. – informou o loiro casualmente. – Se eu não me casar, não posso assumir o meu lugar no parlamento...

- Nós já sabemos com quem você vai se casar.

Em um primeiro momento, Draco sentiu vontade de dar risada, mas seu humor inglês não permitia, no segundo momento teve vontade de sair correndo como um adolescente revoltado. Não podia optar por nenhuma das opções, deveria ser frio o suficiente para manter a pose com a qual havia entrado naquela sala. Devia esperar por uma decisão como aquela.

- E com quem vocês estão pensando em me casar?

- Pansy Parkinson – respondeu Narcisa com um sorriso no rosto.

- Definitivamente não – respondeu Draco tranquilamente. – A Srta. Parkinson não é uma pessoa que eu quero para minha mulher.

- Você não está em posição de escolher – lembrou Lucius. – Eu não posso mais permitir que você esteja nas primeiras páginas daqueles malditos tablóides.

- Eu vou me casar em breve, mas com a pessoa que eu escolher – disse Draco tranquilamente. – Eu só preciso que vocês me dêem algum tempo.

- Já te demos tempo o suficiente, Draco – disse Narcisa séria. – Nossa decisão está tomada.

- Eu peço 6 meses, então – Draco endireitou a postura. Aquela era o momento do tudo ou nada. – Caso eu não fique noivo e marque a data nesse tempo, eu aceito a decisão de vocês.

Narcisa a Lucius trocaram olhares cúmplices, enquanto Draco esperava impaciente pela decisão final dos pais. Estava apostando que seu plano fosse dar certo, que aquela garçonete fosse aceitar sua proposta. Era tudo ou nada. Melhor arriscar do que casar com Pansy Parkinson.

- Certo, Draco – disse Lucius antes que Narcisa pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Eu te dou esses 6 meses que você nos pediu, mas em troca, eu não quero ver você aparecendo nos tablóides, não quero saber que você anda frequentando bares, casas noturnas ou bordéis. E não quero ver você bêbado.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou estar no seu pé – Narcisa mostrava-se claramente desapontada pela decisão do marido. – Ainda acho que Pansy é a mulher perfeita para você, filho.

- Eu não vou dar o meu parecer quando a isso, mãe. Mas saiba que Pansy Parkinson é a última mulher com quem eu pretendo me casar, mas caso eu não arranje ninguém nesses meses, eu vou aceitar a decisão de vocês sem qualquer objeção.

Hermione tinha grandes olheiras sob os belos olhos castanhos. No dia anterior havia ido até o banco e pegado com a gerente de sua conta o extrato de sua conta corrente e de sua poupança. Passara a noite fazendo contas e mais contas, mas não havia encontrado nenhuma maneira de pagar a faculdade. O dinheiro que tinha mal dava para pagar os primeiros meses do curso. Maldita falta de dinheiro!

- Mais um ano trabalhando, Gina!

Hermione olhou para a vizinha de apartamento desolada. Virginia Weasley sempre seria o que Hermione gostaria de ser: Bonita, educada e rica.

- Só mais um ano, Herms! – Sorriu a ruiva. – Ano que vem você vai estar realizando seu sonho! Só mais um pouco.

- Gina, isso é desanimador. Faz 3 anos que eu estou trabalhando, todos os dias, não importa se está fazendo sol, se está chovendo, nevando... Eu só trabalho!

- Eu e o resto do mundo já sabemos disso! Mas pensa pelo lado bom, você está quase lá!

- Eu preciso de um milagre – Hermione juntou todos os papéis em um único bolo.

- Você está precisando de um príncipe encantando, Herms.

- A única coisa da qual eu não estou precisando agora é de um homem na minha vida!

- Toda mulher precisa de um homem na vida, Hermione – disse Gina como se estivesse ensinando o ABC para uma criança pequena.

- Não preciso de um homem na minha vida, isso é um fato!

- Se você diz quem sou eu para discordar?

Gina era por demasiado teimosa quando queria. Hermione admirava a determinação da amiga, mas detestava sua teimosia, principalmente quando ela insistia em se meter na vida amorosa da castanha. A castanha não via necessidade de ter um homem em sua vida, nunca tinha namorado e não era naquele momento que pretendia começar a procurar um relacionamento. Estava bem daquele jeito.

- Eu não quero um namorado agora, Gina. Você precisa entender isso.

- Eu compreendo, mas não entendo – Gina sorriu. – Você precisa conhecer novas pessoas, Herms. A vida não é só trabalho.

- Te prometo que irei conhecer novas pessoas.

- E quando isso vai acontecer?

- Quando eu entrar na faculdade. Aí sim, eu terei todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer novas pessoas. – Hermione organizava o pequeno bloco com suas anotações metodicamente. – Além do que, sempre vejo pessoas novas no pub – isso a fez se lembrar do loiro de olhos acinzentado que estava se tornando um cliente regular, mas logo maneou a cabeça, estava decidida: não precisava de um homem em sua vida naquele momento!

- Você é teimosa por demais, Herms – disse a ruiva levantando-se da mesa. – O que você acha de ir comigo na primeira festa da faculdade?

- Sem chance.

- Por favor! – disse Gina levando alguns pratos sujos para a cozinha. – Eu quero que você conheça alguém.

- Não vou mesmo!

Hermione pôde escutar a amiga rindo da cozinha, levantou-se da cadeira e suas costas doeram. Não tinha ideia de que horas havia sentado na frente da mesa para fazer aquelas malditas contas que não a levaram a lugar nenhum. Abriu a porta do quarto, colocou os papéis dentro da única gaveta do seu criado mudo.

- Eu já desisti de arranjar um namorado para você, pode ficar tranquila – disse Gina entrando no quarto da castanha. – Na realidade é pra mim.

- Pra você? – Perguntou Hermione com interesse. – E desde quando você quer que eu conheça um cara que você está afim?

- Desde o momento que eu estou apaixonada por esse cara.

- Você, Gina Weasley, apaixonada por alguém? – Hermione ajeitou a cama rapidamente. – Desde quando milagres acontecem?

- Ta me chamando de galinha?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Hermione riu ao ver a amiga tentar fazer-se de ofendida. – Tudo bem, eu apareço por lá, mas você sabe, eu não tenho hora para sair do pub.

- Não se preocupe, a festa não tem hora para acabar.

Hermione suspirou, ainda não sabia se iria aparecer. Sempre saía cansada demais do pub para pensar em outra coisa qualquer que não fosse sua cama. Dobrou as roupas que já estavam se amontoando na única cadeira que tinha no quarto, tirou o pó dos poucos móveis que conseguiu comprar desde que chegara a cidade, sem prejudicar seu orçamento para ir para a faculdade.

No pequeno criado mudo que tinha ao lado da cama, havia um livro que Hermione tinha ganhado há muito tempo atrás, eram contos de fadas que a sua avó, morta há alguns anos, gostava de ler. Ela sorriu ao pegar o livro, sentia uma falta absurda do carinho e da segurança que seus avós passavam. Talvez, se eles tivessem vivos, nada disso estaria acontecendo, e, quem sabe, ela não fosse parecida com Gina?

- Pensar no passado não vai resolver o presente, Hermione! – a castanha se censurou.

A castanha olhou no relógio, já estava quase na hora do pub abrir. Hoje o movimento seria grande, primeiro dia de aula, tanto para os calouros quanto para os veteranos. A cidade estaria extremamente movimentada até o final da noite.

Só em pensar no movimento que teria de aguentar, Hermione já se sentia cansada. Esses eram sempre os piores dias, alunos animados por voltarem a se encontrar, calouros festejando por finalmente estarem saindo de casa... E ela estacionada naquele lugar, sem dinheiro para ser igual a qualquer um deles e seguir em frente com a faculdade.

Era sempre nesses dias que se sentia mais desanimada, percebendo que teria mais um ano pela frente. Gina tentara lhe animar dizendo que seria por só mais um ano, mas Hermione tinha noção de que caso não encontrasse um trabalho que pudesse lhe oferecer um salário melhor, levaria mais que doze meses para conseguir pagar a faculdade.

Principalmente porque se conseguisse entrar na faculdade, teria de dar adeus – provavelmente – ao seu trabalho no pub, afinal trabalhar durante toda a noite a deixaria exausta demais para as aulas da manhã seguinte. Pensar nisso só fez sua cabeça doer, a verdade é que se encontrava em um beco e não via saída, a menos que um milagre acontecesse.

E sendo cética, Hermione não acreditava em milagres.

Mais uma vez naquele dia ela se sentiu mal por culpar os pais pela situação desagradável em que vinha vivendo, mas não podia evitar, vendo Gina tão bela e pronta para as aulas Hermione não podia não ficar com inveja e desejar estar no lugar da amiga, se ao menos o dinheiro da família Granger não houvesse acabado.

Draco Malfoy praguejou ao abrir a porta de casa, estava pronto para dirigir novamente dezenas de quilômetros para ver Hermione Granger mais uma noite, mas assim que abriu a porta deu de cara com Annelise parada ali, e ao seu lado a garota que Draco queria evitar a todo custo: Pansy Parkinson.

- Olá Draco – ela lhe disse com um sorriso nos lábios, os olhos escuros pareciam brilhar, estava vestida impecavelmente e seu cabelo não possuía um fio desalinhado. Essa visão fez o estômago de Draco girar, se com sua aparência ela já era tão metódica e sem graça, ele não queria nem imaginar em coisas mais íntimas.

O pensamento o fez sentir repulsa. Mas pelo menos serviu para que voltasse a ter em mente o seu objetivo: não se casar com Pansy Parkinson. Mesmo que Hermione lhe desse um fora, ele encontraria alguém.

Quando se deu conta, os braços de Pansy já se encontravam ao redor de seu pescoço e ela o beijava no rosto, um beijo demorado e seco, que não despertou nada nele. Como sempre era quando estava com Pansy.

Afastou-se dois passos, sentindo-se tonto pelo perfume excessivamente doce da garota, e virou sua atenção para a irmã, uma loira de cabelos tão loiros quanto os seus e olhos muito azuis. Abraçou a irmã e sorriu ao ouvi-la rir, Annelise estava sempre rindo – ao contrário dele que não via tanta alegria assim em coisas sem sentido.

- Surpresa – ela disse ao se afastar e voltou a rir, agora acompanhada de Pansy.

E Draco poderia definir a aparição de Pansy como uma grande surpresa, agora seus planos de se aproximar de Hermione naquela noite estavam fora de cogitação.

- Mamãe disse que nos queria para o jantar, parece que tem algo importante a dizer – Annelise continuou falando, as bochechas de seu rosto estavam coradas e ela continuava a sorrir. Totalmente oposta a Pansy, que mantinha uma expressão mais séria e seus olhos pareciam sem brilho.

Olhá-la mais uma vez fez Draco se perguntar o que sua mãe tanto via em Pansy, ela era mesquinha e sem graça, não tinha atitudes próprias... Foi então que então, isso resumia tudo. Pansy seria fácil de ser manipulada pelos joguinhos que a família Malfoy era famosa por fazer, Narcisa poderia moldá-la como uma nora perfeita, poderia induzi-la a falar sempre bem da família Malfoy e ainda usar a influência da família Parkinson para glorificar o nome da família Malfoy – que graças a Draco vinha cada vez mais sendo posto em questionamento.

Seria através de Pansy que ele se tornaria um grande homem.

Não – Foi o pensamento seguinte de Draco, se negava a se deixar manipular pela família que dizia ter sangue azul, mas que no fundo não passavam de uns hipócritas querendo se mostrar sempre melhores que todos.

Não que não lhe agradasse se vestir bem, ser reconhecido e ter seu sobrenome sendo valorizado, mas se para continuar assim significava que teria de se casar com Pansy, Draco preferia desistir já. Era um preço muito alto a se pagar.

- Ia mesmo falar com ela – Draco se virou deixando a irmã e a convidada sozinhas do lado de fora, queria saber o que sua mãe pretendia com esse jantar.

Com passos rápidos ele logo encontrou Narcisa Malfoy sentada em sua sala íntima, tinha um catálogo em mãos, procurando por novos modelos para gastar o dinheiro da família Malfoy.

- O que Pansy Parkinson faz aqui? – ele perguntou sem cerimônias, fazendo Narcisa encará-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela também podia ser fria quando queria, e Draco sabia disso. Vinha provando desse distanciamento nos últimos dias.

- Eu disse que vou lhe mostrar como ela é a mulher ideal para você – Narcisa respondeu ficando de pé. – Seu tempo está correndo Draco, e Lucius pode ter concordado com você encontrando uma noiva para si próprio, mas aposto que não vai estar nem aos pés de Pansy. Ela sim foi educada e criada como deve ser, não essas garotas que você encontra em qualquer lugar.

Hermione não era qualquer uma, Draco sentiu vontade de lhe gritar. Definitivamente ela não era, caso contrário já teria se jogado para cima dele, mas vinha fazendo exatamente o contrário, mesmo sabendo de sua fortuna e tendo um empreguinho miserável, Hermione Granger parecia querer fugir dele como o diabo foge da cruz.

E mal sabia ela que isso só o atiçava ainda mais.

- Você nem sequer sabe com quem tenho me encontrado, mas não seja por isso, em breve ela virá aqui e você irá se arrepender do que vem falando – Draco disse apontando um dedo para sua mãe. – E já disse, com Pansy Parkinson eu não me caso tão fácil!

Virando-se com brusquidão, Draco saiu da sala pisando pesado, passou acelerado pelo corredor e nem se despediu da irmã, tinha que sair daquela casa, já se sentia sufocado. Maldita ideia de voltar a passar os dias com sua mãe, deveria mesmo ter ficado no apartamento que tinha em Cambridge na época em que fora a universidade.

Dirigindo com rapidez e agilidade, a estrada passava e Draco sequer notava, só parando realmente quando chegou em frente ao pub que Hermione trabalhava. Ficou surpreso com tamanho movimento, afinal nos últimos dias havia estado ali constantemente e nunca tivera tanta gente assim, foi ao ouvir alguns rapazes encostados na porta lamentando pelo fim das férias que Draco compreendeu o porque do movimento.

Revirou os olhos tendo certeza de que havia perdido a viagem, afinal, se o pub estava assim cheio certamente Hermione não iria querer acompanhá-lo a lugar algum quando saísse. Mas já que havia ido até ali, tinha de pelo menos tentar convencê-la.

Espantou-se ao vê-la carregando uma grande badeja repleta de copos com cerveja, tão cheia que parecia pesada demais para alguém como ela, tão magra e delicada, e antes que desse por si, já tirava a bandeja das mãos dela, dando uma piscadela que a fez corar.

- Eu posso dar conta disso – ela resmungou, como ele tinha certeza que faria, porque Hermione certamente não era do tipo de garota que deixa só os homens fazerem o trabalho.

- Mas eu quero ajudar – ele respondeu e ela revirou os olhos, certamente pensando no que alguém riquinho e mimado como ele poderia ajudar, afinal ele sempre estava do lado de fora do balcão. – Assim eu vou ter um favor para cobrar mais tarde, quando você rejeitar novamente sair comigo – deu outra piscadela e saiu lhe dando as costas, sabia que ela havia ficado com as bochechas ainda mais coradas, e que mais tarde iriam discutir sobre isso.

Era engraçado, nem sequer tinham uma relação, nem ao menos de amizade, mas Draco apostava que mais tarde discutiriam como se estivessem se relacionando há anos.

Hermione revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas bufando, certamente suas bochechas estavam coradas, tanto que as sentia queimando, mas não daria a ele o gostinho de vê-la pedir por ajuda. Vinha lidando com o trabalho muito bem nos últimos anos, e não era a primeira vez que trabalhava em um dia com festa de retorno as aulas, assim como nunca havia pedido ajuda para um homem carregar a bandeja só por estar pesada.

Apesar de que a ajuda de Draco havia vindo a calhar, Tina tivera que sair para buscar algumas coisas, e ela estava enlouquecendo sozinha no meio de tanta gente, com tanto trabalho para dar conta – mas claro, ela pensou soltando um risinho, nunca diria isso a Draco.

Massageou um pouco os braços doloridos e respirou fundo, sua folga não durou muito, pois logo já havia alguns homens a chamando. Bufou indo até três adolescentes bêbados, já sabendo pelo que esperar, isso também era algo que nunca mudava.

- Não quer se juntar a gente? – um deles perguntou com a voz arrastada pela bebida.

- Estou ocupada – Hermione respondeu dando as costas aos três rapazes.

- É só por uns minutinhos – o rapaz falou alto, gargalhando e segurando-a com força.

Mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele agarrou seu braço puxando-a para perto, quase forçando-a a sentar em seu colo. Isso fez o estômago de Hermione revirar pela repulsa, o cheiro forte do álcool a deixava nauseada e o modo como ele a estava tratando a humilhava.

- Não vai fazer mal nenhum – um dos amigos disse, esticando uma mão para tocá-la também.

- Não – ela disse tentando se soltar, mas ele parecia não ouvir.

- Vai ficar aqui sim...

Antes que o rapaz pudesse tocá-la, um golpe atingiu sua mão.

- Largue-a – ela pôde ouvir a voz autoritária de Draco Malfoy e seu coração palpitou mais forte, dando-se conta só então de quão constante vinha sendo a presença de Draco em sua vida, e pela primeira vez gostou da ideia.

O rapaz riu alto encarando Draco e Hermione se encolheu no canto, afastando-se deles quando o rapaz afrouxou o agarre em seu braço. Só esperava que não começassem uma briga...

- Fora daqui – Draco gritou e o rapaz deu um passo para trás, parecendo realmente assustado. – Agora!

A visão de Draco a defendendo fez seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado, observando-o de perfil ela até esqueceu dos rapazes que há pouco queriam incomodá-la, tudo que pode ver foi o nariz bem delineado de Draco Malfoy, seu queixo rígido e o cabelo jogado para trás com gel. Ele era atraente, isso desde o início Hermione havia percebido, mas só agora se dava conta do quanto ele a atraía.

Já era de madrugada quando por fim arrumou a última mesa, deixando o pub em ordem antes de poder sair do trabalho. Estava exausta, seus olhos coçavam e ainda se sentia humilhada pela cena de horas antes, principalmente por Draco Malfoy permanecer ali. De um modo que a surpreendera imensamente, ele havia continuado ali até que ela dissesse que o expediente havia acabado, principalmente depois de Tina não ter voltado para o trabalho, ela havia deixado tudo ali até que uma chamada importante a fez se retirar. Hermione a princípio ficara desconfiada, mas o que poderia fazer?

Suspirou jogando-se em uma cadeira, seus pés estavam mais que doloridos, jogando a cabeça para trás ela pensou na festa que Gina havia mencionado, mas não tinha condições nenhuma de aparecer por lá, não sem antes ir em casa e se arrumar, e ela bem sabia que se voltasse para casa, não sairia tão cedo. Mais tarde se desculparia com a amiga, o ano letivo estava por começar, então muitas outras festas ocorreriam, e oportunidades não iriam faltar para conhecer o tal garoto por quem Gina se interessara.

- Vamos embora? – Hermione voltou a abrir os olhos ao ouvir a voz forte e um pouco rouca, que soava sexy, de Draco Malfoy. Sentou-se corretamente na cadeira e revirou os olhos fingindo indiferença, mas a verdade era que não sabia como teria agüentado aquela noite se ele não houvesse aparecido. – Vamos, eu levo você para casa – algo no tom de voz de Draco a incomodou, ele falava como se já tivessem algum grau de intimidade, e ela de repente sentiu vontade de lhe esclarecer tudo. Não o conhecia, nem pretendia conhecê-lo.

- Eu... – sua voz morreu, cansada demais para voltar a discutir com ele. – Vou pegar a minha bolsa.

Com lentidão ela se levantou indo até o balcão, guardava sua bolsa sempre por ali, e a pegou sem muita vontade. Estava relutante porque não queria que ele a deixasse em casa, a princípio queria apenas se fazer de difícil, desfrutar do interesse de algum homem – porque todas as constantes visitas de Draco Malfoy só poderiam representar algum tipo de interesse! –, mas agora tinha de assumir para si mesma que se sentia envergonhada perto dele, Draco era sempre cheio de charme, esbanjando riqueza como um bom aristocrata, enquanto ela era o quê? Uma simples garota que trabalha num pub juntando dinheiro para faculdade.

Juntando dinheiro! Ela sentiu vontade de rir, alguém como Draco Malfoy nunca deveria nem ter conhecido a expressão, quanto mais vivenciado. Tinha que aceitar que as diferenças eram grandes demais para que ela pudesse abrigar qualquer tipo de esperança, além do mais havia lido as notícias sobre o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy, as mulheres, o sexo, a bebida... Ele era um _bom vivant_, e ela nunca apreciou esse tipo de vida.

E para aumentar sua vergonha, no momento ele se oferecia para deixá-la em casa, parecia quase como se quisesse humilhá-la. Morando no pequeno prédio desgastado, numa rua que não representava nenhum tipo de segurança, isso sem mencionar o tamanho de seu apartamento, que para alguém como ele seria o tamanho de um cômodo da casa, não a moradia inteira.

Chegou perto dele novamente, agora tendo as bochechas coradas pela vergonha.

- Não precisa me deixar em casa – ela não queria realmente que ele soubesse onde ela vivia.

- Está tarde – ele respondeu como um bom cavalheiro. – Eu faço questão.

Como ela poderia contestar a isso?

Ele havia sido bem educado, isso ela já havia percebido, e como lera em algum artigo, logo ele assumiria um lugar no Parlamento, certamente alguém que ocupa tal posição não pode ser menos que um cavalheiro.

- Está bem – ela disse com um suspiro, dando-se por vencida.

- Vamos – ele se levantou da cadeira em que havia sentado para esperá-la, pôs a cadeira de volta no lugar e seguiu atrás dela para a saída dos fundos. A porta da frente estava trancada, tudo estava bem arrumado e as luzes foram apagadas, Hermione precisou apenas fechar a porta dos fundos e pronto, estava pronta para ir para casa.

O friozinho da madrugada a atingiu, fazendo-a se arrepiar. O pub havia estado tão cheio que o calor predominava, mas ali fora a situação era diferente, ali ela podia apenas relaxar e deixar que Draco a levasse para casa, fazendo-a fantasiar – mesmo que inconscientemente – com o dia em que alguém se importaria de verdade com ela, a ponto de esperá-la e depois levá-la para casa.

Hermione tentou não se abalar pelo luxo do automóvel em que entrou, não parecia ser a intenção de Draco, mas parecia que em cada ato que ele fazia só mostrava como era rico e tinha uma boa vida. Sentou-se em silêncio no banco do carona, sentindo-se incrivelmente confortável.

- Onde você mora? – ele perguntou.

- Onde você mora? – ela perguntou de volta. – Pode me deixar no caminho.

- Eu não me incomodo – Draco respondeu e ela assentiu, sentindo-se atraída pelo seu charme.

Explicou onde morava, aceitando que o cansaço era tamanho que não poderia dar bola para o fato dele se importar ou não com o lugar em que vivia. Quando Draco estacionou na frente da porta do prédio, Hermione estudou suas feições a fim de descobrir como ele reagiria vendo o estado que o lugar em que morava se encontrava, e não se surpreendeu quando ele não esboçou reação nenhuma, Draco Malfoy estava mesmo se mostrando um cavalheiro.

- Viu? Não foi incomodo nenhum – ele disse com meio sorriso, quebrando o gelo e fazendo-a sorrir também.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu e virou-se para beijá-lo no rosto.

Mas como sempre acontece nos filmes – e Hermione realmente pensava que nunca aconteceria na vida real – ele se virou também, fazendo seus lábios se roçarem. Em sua mente ela berrava para se afastar, mas por alguns segundos não pôde. Ele moveu os lábios a fim de buscar um verdadeiro beijo, e Hermione se viu surpresa ao gostar, mas logo se afastou. Draco não era o seu príncipe.

Sentia que suas bochechas pegavam fogo, e sem olhar para trás correu para dentro do prédio só parando ao entrar em seu apartamento. Se aproximou da janela, vendo que o carro se encontrava parado lá embaixo, pelo teto solar Draco a viu na janela e sorriu, para só depois partir. O que significava aquilo? Foi o que Hermione se perguntou até pegar no sono.

E sonhou com ele.

Draco dirigiu com pressa até seu apartamento, ao entrar a quantidade de bebidas espalhadas pela sala o fez revirar os olhos. Há quanto tempo não aparecia ali? A resposta ele bem sabia, desde que Hermione Granger havia aparecido em sua vida. Mas não que o motivo fosse exatamente ela, mas desde aquele dia havia decidido que encontraria alguém, estava na hora de honrar o nome Malfoy e o primeiro passo havia sido se afastar da vida boêmia que levava, que se refletia perfeitamente em cada canto daquele apartamento.

Jogando-se na sua cama, o único cômodo do apartamento que ninguém mais pude acessar, Draco fez uma nota mentalmente de que deveria chamar alguém para limpar aquele lugar logo, queria apressar um pouco as coisas com Hermione e mostrar um apartamento naquele estado não daria certo. Pensar nela logo o remeteu ao beijo que deram no carro, beijo esse que o havia agradado até mais do que esperava e que sabia que ela não esqueceria tão cedo. Assim como sabia que a partir de então cada vez que o visse ela voltaria a ficar corada – o que só mostrava que ela era realmente diferente das mulheres que conhecera.


	3. Capitulo Três

A campainha tocando a fez sair da cama muito antes do que gostaria, e com um palavrão Hermione se levantou para atender, sabendo que só uma pessoa poderia estar tocando aquela hora da tarde. Mal abriu a porta e pôde ouvir a amiga gritando com uma expressão séria.

- Eu fiquei esperando por você – Gina disse sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la. A amizade já durava tantos anos que nem viam mais necessidade de cerimônia, especialmente Gina que adorava ir direto ao ponto. – Você me disse que ia!

- Saí do pub muito mais tarde do que eu pretendia – respondeu Hermione sem se abalar com a cara da amiga, conhecia Gina há tempo demais para saber que ela não se deixava abalar, se sequer estivesse mesmo abalada por isso, por muito tempo. – E aposto que já deve ter mais uma dúzia de festas marcadas, então outra hora eu vou com você. Ontem estava uma loucura por lá.

Sentindo um pouco de remorso pela vida boa que sempre levou, enquanto sua amiga tinha de suar para conseguir dinheiro, Gina diminuiu o tom, entendendo realmente que a amiga deveria estar exausta depois de um dia de trabalho puxado no pub. Conhecia grande parte do pessoal que frequentava o lugar, e com a volta as aulas, estavam mesmo todos animados para comemorar o reencontro.

- Mas pode contar tudo enquanto eu troco de roupa – o apartamento pequeno não causava problemas para as conversas, Hermione podia muito bem se trocar em seu quarto enquanto Gina, na sala, ia lhe contando tudo. – Então Gina Weasley – Hermione falou rindo pondo somente a cabeça para fora do quarto – está mesmo apaixonada?

Soltando uma alta gargalhada Gina lhe tacou uma almofada, que só acertou a parede e logo caiu no chão.

- Dessa vez eu to falando sério – disse Gina ficando série, de repente.

- E quem é ele? – Hermione gritou perguntando enquanto vestia uma blusa.

- Harry Potter – disse Gina com um sorriso nos lábios, era um ato involuntário, mas sempre que se lembrava dele começava a sorrir.

- E? – Hermione perguntou se aproximando, esperando pela continuação da frase. – Aposto que você já sabe a vida inteira dele!

- Ele joga pela faculdade – Gina começou a contar tudo que suas pesquisas haviam lhe informado, e não foram poucas. Ela estava realmente empenhada em conhecer esse Potter, foi o que Hermione pôde perceber. – Ele é branquinho com o cabelo castanho escuro, e olhos verdes que são lindos de morrer – Hermione gargalhou ao vê-la falar daquele modo, nunca havia pensado que sua amiga um dia se interessaria realmente por alguém.

Não que Gina fosse adepta ao desapego, mas ela sempre havia sido o tipo de garota que não se importa, do tipo que não procura realmente uma relação estável com alguém. Totalmente ao contrário de Hermione, que sempre havia sido contra essa vida de só ficar, para ela se tinha de ficar com alguém era por querer algo sério, não só por um interesse repentino que sumiria assim que outra aparecesse.

- Você pelo menos conversou com ele alguma vez? – Hermione perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ontem – ela riu com as bochechas coradas.

Certamente uma cena que Hermione nunca imaginara que iria acontecer. Gina Weasley com as bochechas coradas!

- E vou vê-lo essa noite de novo – Gina comemorou soltando um gritinho estridente. E Hermione sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz por Gina.

A tinha como uma irmã, e se Gina dizia mesmo estar apaixonada por esse Harry, Hermione queria mais que tudo desse certo e ela fosse feliz.

- Como você conheceu ele? – perguntou Hermione indo buscar algo para beberem.

- Ele é amigo do Rony – Gina revirou os olhos ao falar do irmão mais velho. – Ele vive lá em casa ultimamente, no início eu achei que ele devia ser um idiota como o meu irmão, mas outro dia nós ficamos sozinhos porque o Rony tinha que buscar sei lá o que, sei lá aonde – Gina foi contando fazendo caras e bocas que faziam Hermione sorrir, era um jeito característico dela encenar enquanto falava. – Foi a primeira vez que eu falei com ele, e percebi que ele _não_ é um idiota, só não sei como ele pode ser amigo do meu irmão – até Gina riu.

- Rony não é tão ruim assim – defendeu Hermione, ela conhecia o irmão de Gina desde criança e não o achava tão idiota, mas certamente não era do tipo de homem com quem Hermione se envolveria, ainda mais depois de ter tido uma queda por ele quando adolescente.

- Você mal conviveu com ele – apontou Gina fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos. – De qualquer modo não é do Rony que eu quero falar – disse ela fazendo uma careta. – O que eu devo fazer quando sair com ele?

- _Você_ está pedindo conselhos justo para _mim_? – Hermione perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Não era novidade nenhuma para Gina que a vida amorosa de Hermione se resumia a nada.

Enquanto a da própria Gina já havia sido repleta de homens e garotos, mais inclusive do que Hermione gostaria de saber que a amiga havia se envolvido, principalmente porque muitos se resumiam a amassos de uma noite que nunca davam em nada.

Foi então que Hermione entendeu o ponto de Gina, com esse tal de Harry era realmente diferente, havia um sentimento e se fosse uma história de apenas uma noite Gina ficaria devastada.

Isso fez Hermione se perguntar quando iria se sentir assim: apaixonada.

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer – desculpou-se Hermione. – Você sabe que eu não entendo nada dessas coisas.

- Mas então o que você faria? – Gina pareceu pensar por um momento. – Talvez se eu agir mais como você dê certo.

- Se ele se interessou foi pelo seu jeito, não pelo meu – apontou Hermione. – Vai acabar decepcionando ele se de repente começar a agir como eu. Você tem que agir como você é de verdade...

Gina sorriu abraçando a amiga, era exatamente o que precisava ouvir.

- Isso vale para você também, Hermione Granger! – apontou Gina beijando o rosto da amiga. – Logo vai aparecer alguém...

Algumas vezes Hermione mal podia esperar para conhecer alguém que a aceitasse como é, já outras vezes tudo que queria era ficar sozinha e curtir sua solidão. Era muito mais seguro que estar envolvida com alguém.

Gina permaneceu ali até começar a entardecer, dizendo que já tinha de começar a se arrumar, afinal não seria um encontro qualquer, ela realmente queria algo com aquele Harry.

Não deu cinco minutos a campainha voltou a tocar, rindo Hermione se apressou a atender, tendo certeza de que era Gina que havia esquecido de lhe pedir alguma coisa.

- O que faltou agora? – ela perguntou rindo ao abrir a porta, mas perdeu a fala ao ver quem a esperava ali. – O que você faz aqui? – perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Draco esperou por mais tempo do que gostaria enquanto via pela janela que Hermione continuava com visita, havia chego ali no momento em que uma garota ruiva entrara, e depois de sair para resolver outros assuntos, ali estava ele novamente, mas a garota permanecia. Suspirou recostando-se no banco, pesando tudo que estava em jogo, ser paciente com Hermione Granger seria muito melhor que partir logo para o ataque com Pansy Parkinson.

Qualquer situação seria melhor que estar com Pansy.

Ainda mais depois de ter beijado Hermione na noite anterior, e tinha de confessar que vinha se lembrando daquele momento mais do que gostaria, o que só o fez ter certeza de que Hermione era exatamente a garota que procurava; olhando o estado que o prédio em que ela residia se encontrava, só o fez ter certeza de que o plano que tinha mente a ajudaria e muito.

E era um plano simples, ajudaria aos dois... Só precisava encontrar o jeito certo de falar com ela, porque pelo que já havia visto de Hermione nos dias em que esteve por perto, pôde perceber que uma coisa ela prezava: sua independência. E parecia ser também uma garota orgulhosa, que não aceitaria o trato logo de cara, o que o fez já ir se preparando para ouvir uma negativa logo que propusesse.

Ele ia ser paciente.

Carregando uma rosa vermelha, Draco viu a garota ruiva sair do prédio e dobrar a esquina, havia chegado a hora de agir. Trancou o carro e abriu a porta, que como ele imaginava não possuía tranca, seria muito fácil de entrar naquele pequeno prédio.

Pelo que havia visto pelo lado de fora, já podia ter uma ideia de qual o apartamento em que Hermione morava, e com um pouco de sorte acabou acertando, ouvindo ela rir ao vir abrir a porta, certamente pensando que era sua amiga ruiva.

- O que faltou agora? – ela perguntou parando de rir, e Draco a viu empalidecer um pouco e suas bochechas corarem, como ele sabia que aconteceria, o beijo certamente ainda estava vivo na lembrança dela também. – O que você faz aqui?

Estendendo a rosa ele tentou sorrir galante, mas acabou desconfiando de que não havia dado muito certo, ainda mais depois de ver a sobrancelha arqueada dela. Nem um pouco certo, não era um bom começo.

Ela pegou a rosa com incerteza, mas não lhe deu passagem para que entrasse.

- Só queria saber se você pode almoçar comigo amanhã – comentou ele, como se fosse algo casual e rotineiro.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou voltando a arquear uma sobrancelha e Draco se sentiu atingido, era sempre tão fácil chamar alguém para acompanhá-lo no que quer que fosse, portanto tinha de admitir não estar acostumado a ser questionado, mulheres simplesmente se ofereciam para almoçar com ele, e quando ele se oferecia a alguém podia ouvir gritos, e algumas vezes até choro.

De repente escolher alguém diferente do seu padrão habitual não estava mais sendo tão bom assim, porque a falta de interesse de Hermione estava tornando tudo mais difícil.

- É só um almoço – ele respondeu sem um firme argumento, só esperava que ela resolvesse ceder.

- Tudo bem – a resposta pegou a ambos de surpresa, ele podia apostar que ela nem sequer considerara, ainda mais depois de ter praticamente fugido dele nos últimos dias. – Só por você ter me ajudado ontem – ok, talvez ela tivesse considerado a proposta.

E ela havia mesmo considerado, e por mais que quisesse lhe dizer não, ser difícil e continuar se afastando, depois dos últimos dias em que ele persistentemente havia aparecido constantemente no pub, ela sabia que não seria fácil, ele iria insistir a todo momento, e agora sabendo onde ela mora ele não a deixaria em paz.

Portanto a decisão que lhe pareceu mais sensata foi logo de aceitar, e no almoço diria a ele que agradecia a carona, a ajuda e tudo mais, e se Draco realmente pensasse em algo mais, ela logo lhe daria um fora.

Certamente iria doer no ego inflado dele, ela pensou prendendo o riso. Ao ouvi-la questionar o porque de ir almoçar, ela pôde perceber como Draco ficou sem argumentos, só lhe dando certeza de que ele nunca precisava argumentar sobre um almoço, bastava ele dizer "vamos" que quem quer que fosse iria.

Mas com ela as coisas não funcionavam assim.

Talvez se agisse um pouco mais com Gina a situação fluísse melhor, ela pensou, mas logo afastou o pensamento, afinal fora ela quem dissera a Gina que tinha de ser ela mesma. Agora se arrependia, seria mais simples fingir ser Gina e agir sem medo, talvez até parecesse mais divertida e menos séria.

Seria só um almoço, ela repetiu para si mesma, não havia nada demais nisso.

Então era isso, não tinham mais nada para conversarem, e ela estava deixando isso bem claro ao nem sequer chamá-lo para entrar. Com um aceno Draco deu um passo para trás, e quase se sentiu ofendido ao ouvir como a porta batia sem que ela nada dissesse. Tentando entender o lado dela, Draco aceitou que ela ainda devia estar envergonhada pela noite anterior, não que justificasse, mas ou acreditava nisso ou se irritava, e ele havia prometido a si mesmo que seria paciente.

E agora precisaria de ainda mais paciência, foi o que pensou enquanto pegava a autoestrada que o levaria para a grande e imponente casa da família Malfoy. Sabia exatamente o que aconteceria ao chegar: primeiro sua mãe viria querer saber onde diabos ele havia se metido, depois insinuaria mil e uma besteiras e teorias boêmias – que ele não poderia culpá-la por pensar assim, afinal já havia dado motivos – e irritado o suficiente com sua família, porque se seu pai estivesse em casa as brigas e teorias só aumentariam, ele teria ainda de aturar Pansy Parkinson desfilando como se já fizesse parte da família.

Estava na hora de dizer de uma vez por todas a ela que não tinham nada, havia sido apenas alguns beijos no verão passado, nada demais. Além do mais todas as mulheres com quem esteve depois deveriam ter dado a ela um sinal de que ele não a considerava no mais mínimo, e não seria tendo-a sempre por perto que Draco passaria a considerá-la.

Entrou na propriedade e freou na porta da casa, cantando pneus e não se importando quando sua irmã e Pansy surgiram na janela, com os olhos arregalados, para ver quem chegava. Deu um beijo na irmã e acenou para Pansy, sua expressão totalmente indiferente, esperando que ela entendesse que não deveria procurá-lo, nem naquela noite nem nunca mais.

Mas algo na expressão de Pansy lhe dizia que ela não aceitaria assim tão fácil.

Mas por hora Draco preferiu deixá-la de lado, tendo certeza de que mais tarde ela estaria em seu quarto, então iriam conversar e Draco colocaria tudo em pratos limpos. No momento tinha que falar com sua mãe, principalmente depois de uma das empregadas avisá-lo de que ela estava a sua espera – Draco não esperaria menos de sua mãe depois de saber que ele havia passado a noite fora.

Bateu na porta da sala íntima que Narcisa havia pegado como sua, uma sala luxuosa e bem arejada que tinha portas de vidro que davam para a área externa da mansão.

- Olá – ele disse com a expressão séria, encarando sua mãe que parecia mais séria ainda.

Narcisa fechou num baque o livro que lia e ergueu o rosto para encarar o filho, examinou-o por um longo minuto e algo em seu interior se acalmou ao vê-lo bem vestido a sua frente, e sem cheirar a álcool, porque nos dias em que a festa era boa e longa, Draco sempre chegava desarrumado, muitas vezes sem alguma peça como a camisa ou a gravata, e o cheiro de álcool podia ser sentido há metros de distância.

Naquele dia ele parecia como sempre gostara de vê-lo: cheiroso e impecável.

- Disseram que você queria falar comigo – ele disse pondo as mãos no bolso.

- Queria saber onde diabos você se meteu – ela não ousou erguer a voz, mas seu tom duro dizia a Draco o quão irritada estava. – Convidei Pansy para jantar, tudo bem que você não queira nada com ela, por agora, mas disso a sair sem nem dizer adeus e nos deixar plantadas esperando sua presença? Foi imperdoável Draco Malfoy!

- Eu sempre deixei bem claro qual a minha posição a respeito de Pansy Parkinson – ele voltou a dizer para a mãe, sem acreditar que voltariam a discutir o mesmo assunto por causa da mesma pessoa.

- Isso não justifica! Nós o educamos Draco, você sabe exatamente o que deve fazer, quando deve fazer e como. E o modo como você saiu ontem a noite não se enquadra em nenhum de nossos ensinamentos – ela disse ríspida, contendo-se para não gritar. Não era cortês gritar, e Narcisa Malfoy sempre foi do tipo de mulher que não quer perder a pose em ocasião alguma, isso sim é imperdoável.

- Eu tinha outros planos – foi o que Draco disse para justificar. – Também é muito deselegante desmarcar em cima da hora, Annelise e Pansy chegaram de surpresa, você não pode esperar que eu desmarque tudo para ficar com elas, além do mais é como se Pansy já fosse da família, não é você mesma que diz? Então porque tenho de ficar tratando-a como uma convidada? Ela sabe como se virar nessa mansão, afinal já passou mais verões aqui que em sua própria casa.

- Draco Malfoy – Narcisa ergueu a voz olhando-o com olhos arregalados.

- Além do mais – ele não parou – você deveria parar de jogá-la para cima de mim, não vou aceitá-la tão cedo nem tão fácil como esposa, então antes que fique feio para vocês, é melhor pararem com isso.

- Então quem vai ficar ao seu lado, Draco Malfoy? – Narcisa perguntou com descaso, tratando o filho como trata qualquer um de seus empregados. – Uma das garotas que você sai...

Novamente esse assunto, seu sangue já fervia e ouvir sua mãe falando assim só piorava a situação. Mentalmente fez uma nota de que deveria realmente falar logo com Hermione fazer a proposta a ela, e esperando que ela aceitasse logo marcaria um jantar em sua casa, só assim seus pais sossegariam.

Era bom que Hermione aceitasse logo, assim até Pansy Parkinson poderia ver com os próprios olhos, vivenciar, que Draco Malfoy estava com outra e que dessa vez a relação era séria.

- Era só isso? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, num ato de desdém. Não iria discutir isso novamente. – Ótimo – respondeu ao vê-la assentir. – Vou pedir para alguém me avisar quando o jantar estiver pronto, tenho mais coisas a fazer.

Saiu dali a passos pesados e batendo a porta, comprovando mais uma vez do porque sua família o irritava tanto. Isso que desta vez seu pai não estava presente, senão tinha certeza que os gritos seriam ainda mais altos e que não sairia dali tão fácil.

Jogou-se em sua cama se sentindo exausto, havia dormido pouco e com uma faxineira limpando todo seu apartamento ficara impossível descansar, mas pelo menos havia conseguido alguém que fizesse o serviço bem feito e com agilidade.

Cochilou até uma empregada vir chamá-lo para o jantar, e durante o mesmo não falou nada, apenas ouvindo sua irmã e Pansy comentarem do dia animado que haviam tido, indo para Londres e voltando, fazendo compras e passeando – ah se sua vida fosse fácil assim também, pensou Draco com certo rancor.

- Vocês vão ficar quanto tempo aqui? – perguntou para a irmã, mas sem nem dirigir o olhar a ela.

- Pelo menos as próximas duas semanas – ela respondeu sempre sorridente e piscou. – A menos que nos chamem mais cedo, mas isso nunca acontece – ela riu e Pansy a acompanhou. – Por que imãozinho, sentiu saudades?

Ele riu negando com a cabeça, se não fosse por Annelise aquela família certamente seria muito mais monótona.

Quando os pratos foram retirados, Draco se apressou em sair da mesa, aproveitando antes que sua mãe começasse a falar alguma besteira que o fizesse falar e falar, ficando preso ali até mais tarde. Ainda se sentia exausto e queria dormir, além de cada vez que ouvia a voz de Pansy se lembrar do que lhe aguardava futuramente.

Isso só o fazia desejar com mais afinco que as coisas dessem certo com Hermione.

Voltou a se jogar em sua cama, ficando apenas com uma samba canção confortável. A noite estava um pouco fria, mas Draco não sentia nada disso, fazendo-o ficar descoberto mesmo, e exausto logo pegou no sono.

Desde a primeira vez que a conhecera, aquela foi a primeira vez que sonhou com ela.

Acordou com uma mão feminina acariciando seu rosto, e ainda entorpecido pelo sono imaginou com um sorriso que fosse Hermione, mas a realidade e a razão logo o atingiram, tendo certeza de que seria impossível Hermione estar ali pelo simples fato de nem conhecer a propriedade, isso junto com o detalhe de que ela nunca teria coragem de fazer isso sem que se conhecessem de verdade.

Com olhos bem abertos, Draco encarou Pansy sentada ao seu lado na cama. Sua primeira vontade foi de jogá-la longe, mandá-la embora era pouco, ela sempre voltaria, precisava era mandá-la para bem longe, ou então arranjar alguém que a distraísse – outra pessoa para ela dirigir sua obsessão.

- O que faz aqui? – ele se conteve para não berrar. Lá fora ainda estava bem escuro, indicando que deveria ser tarde da noite. Todos deviam estar dormindo, e não seria Draco a acordá-los.

- Vim ver você – ela disse com um sorriso que deveria ser sedutor, mas que em seu rosto pareceu apenas uma careta.

- Nós não temos nada, Pansy – ele disse cobrindo seu corpo. – Você já sabe disso.

- Você poderia ter mudado de ideia – ela disse mexendo no nó do roupão, até desfazê-lo deixando seu corpo ser revelado, por baixo do fino roupão de seda não havia nada além de uma lingerie.

Em outros tempos isso o colocaria louco, afinal Pansy por mais chata e frívola que fosse, tinha um corpo atraente, não era dotada de curvas, mas era o suficiente. Não que alguma vez houvessem ido até o final, mas só os amassos que haviam dado eram boa coisa, o fato era que com Pansy era só isso, ela não era do tipo de mulher que se pode constituir uma família.

Só de pensar em ter filhos com ela, filhos que fossem como ela, fazia Draco sentir vontade de ser estéril.

- Quer que eu diga de novo? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e cruzou os braços para demonstrar seu real descaso.

- Não era isso que você me dizia no último verão – ela falou tentando se aproximar.

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse a você no último dia do verão – ele relembrou fazendo-a desviar o olhar, porque ele estava certo e ela estava sendo insistente em algo que não daria certo. – E foi o que eu lhe disse durante todos esses meses em que estive com outras mulheres, várias mulheres – ela manteve seu olhar longe do dele, talvez por medo do que descobriria se o encarasse. Foi a conclusão que Draco chegou.

- Você não deveria tratar as pessoas assim – foi o que ela disse, fazendo Draco franzir o cenho.

Estava preparado para gritos e objetos sendo tacados, não por uma simples frase que ela devia estar copiando de alguém.

- Cada mulher que eu fiquei nesse tempo e saiu em alguma reportagem foi para mostrar a você, Pansy Parkinson, que nós nunca tivemos realmente algo, foram só uns beijos durante o verão. Quem não dá uns amassos durante o verão? – ele revirou os olhos em puro descaso. – Mas não passou disso, nem haveria como passar, afinal eu não sinto nada por você – ele soube que foi cruel no instante em que as palavras saíram, e teve certeza ao ver os olhos de Pansy aguarem.

Sinceramente não pensava que ela fosse capaz de chorar, mas ali estava ela o surpreendendo.

Um tapa atingiu seu rosto, mas ele não se abalou, isso era esperado afinal de contas. Não era nenhum cavalheiro quando estava com Pansy, portanto não esperava que ela se portasse como uma dama.

Não. Draco sabia como Pansy era de verdade, por baixo desses vestidos bonitos e penteados bem feitos ela era só uma garota deslumbrada e obcecada, que Draco apostava não nutrir nenhum sentimento verdadeiro.

Mas isso ele não diria a ela, mesmo tendo vontade.

- Eu nunca te dei esperanças, você sempre soube que não daria em nada – ele disse voltando a encará-la, sua bochecha ardia pelo tapa que ela desferira.

- Você sempre disse que não daria em nada – ela admitiu. – No entanto todas as noites dizia para eu vir te encontrar. O que eu deveria pensar disso?

Ele não iria se abalar, já havia dito isso. Pansy Parkinson não iria iludi-lo.

- Nós só estávamos nos divertindo um pouco – ele respondeu e ficou de pé, pronto para tirá-la dali.

- Não foi o que me pareceu – ela respondeu. – E nem é o que vai parecer se eu contar ao meu pai o que nós andamos fazendo – pronto, ali estava a Pansy Parkinson que só ele parecia conhecer. Chantagista, ambiciosa.

- Nós nunca fizemos nada – ele revirou os olhos agarrando-a pelo braço. – E eu já estou com outra pessoa, Pansy.

Isso de fato a atingiu, fazendo-a abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos. Com desdenho Draco a encarou, pelo visto nem Pansy pensava que ele era capaz de ter algo sério com alguém. Não que sua relação, ainda não existente, pudesse ser chamada de séria, mas Pansy não precisava saber disso.

Nem Pansy nem sua família.

- Você sabia que não deveria mais vir para cá durante o recesso – disse Draco fechando seu roupão, o último que queria era que algum dos empregados visse Pansy sair só de lingerie do seu quarto.

Sempre havia sido muito cuidadoso nesse quesito, mesmo quando estavam juntos. Não era agora que iria arruinar isso.

- Annelise insistiu – ela retrucou revirando os olhos. E Draco soube que ela não havia feito o menor esforço para fazer sua irmã entender que não queria vir.

- Não vou mais discutir com você – ele falou abrindo a porta. – Não vou discutir, nem conversar, não quero nem sequer me aproximar mais de você! Se você não tinha entendido ainda, Pansy Parkinson, acabou!

Minutos mais tarde, novamente jogado em sua cama, Draco pensou que Pansy poderia mesmo criar alguma história absurda, mas não deu bola, no dia seguinte iria se encontrar com Hermione e resolver as coisas. Tinha de ir com calma, não queria que ela fugisse.

E para poder fazer as coisas certas com Hermione, tinha que manter Pansy afastada tanto de sua casa, quanto de seus pensamentos, caso contrário colocaria tudo a perder. Ela não significava nada, nunca havia significado e não seria agora que a situação iria mudar.

No dia seguinte Pansy estaria fora de sua vida, definitivamente.

Olhando-se no espelho Hermione revirou os olhos, havia sido uma péssima ideia chamar Gina para ajudá-la, mas depois de ter perdido a festa na outra noite e não conhecido o garoto por quem sua melhor amiga estava apaixonada, de certo modo Hermione julgava estar deixando a amiga de lado, por isso logo cedo havia ligado para ela, assim poderiam conversar sobre o encontro de Gina na noite anterior, ela poderia ajudá-la a encontrar uma roupa...

E tinha de admitir a verdade, o principal motivo para chamar a amiga é porque mal havia conseguido dormir durante a noite, novamente havia sonhado com Draco e as coisas se encontravam uma grande confusão. Além do mais, sabia que se ficasse sozinha passaria o tempo todo olhando para o relógio, estava ansiosa e nervosa, seria como um encontro – porque ela sabia qual a intenção de Draco, e não sabia mais como deveria se comportar.

- Quem é esse cara afinal? – Gina perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Naturalmente Hermione não havia lhe dito que era um cara, muito menos que ele se chamava Draco Malfoy. Mas devia saber que não conseguiria esconder as coisas muito tempo de sua amiga, mas mesmo assim preferia continuar tentando.

- Eu já lhe disse que são meus pais – ela revirou os olhos ajeitando a blusa que havia escolhido.

- Você nunca se arrumou tanto para encontrar com os seus pais – Gina respondeu com o cenho franzido, visivelmente desconfiada.

- Faz meses que eu não falo com eles – Hermione respondeu tentando se defender, meu pai não parecia muito contente na última vez que falei com eles pelo telefone, esse é o meu problema. Dá onde você tirou que eu vou me encontrar com um cara? – perguntou se virando para a amiga, arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou, atuando melhor do que havia imaginado.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina com um sorriso, ergueu as mãos em sinal de redenção e revirou os olhos. – Mas então se são mesmo só os seus pais, relaxa um pouco!

Hermione bufou se jogando sobre a cama, havia se decidido por um blusa mais justa, um salto alto e uma calça, mas ainda não achava que estava bom. Era com Draco Malfoy que ela iria se encontrar, e nenhuma das mulheres que já havia saído com ela – pela busca que Hermione fez – usava uma roupa tão certinha assim.

Uma hora depois, após lhe contar exatamente como havia sido seu encontro com Harry, Gina abriu a porta do apartamento para ir embora, mas antes se virou para amiga e riu, beijando uma bochecha rosada de Hermione, que batia o pé no chão impaciente.

- Eu sei que você está esperando um cara – Gina revirou os olhos. – Você finge muito mal!

Hermione gargalhou revirando os olhos e abraçou a amiga novamente.

- Então lembra do que me disse? – perguntou Gina olhando bem fundo nos olhos da amiga. – Seja você mesma, então pode tirar essa saia minúscula que não faz o seu tipo, e ele vai gostar de você por quem você realmente é.

Com um sorriso sincero, e quase tocada, Hermione abraçou a amiga mais uma vez e riu. Havia acabado de por uma saia muito curta que havia em seu armário, não devia usá-la há anos, isso se é que alguma vez a havia realmente usado. E realmente, não parecia nada com ela ficar usando aquela peça, assentiu beijando a bochecha de Gina. Sim, se Draco quisesse alguma coisa, como havia dado a entender nas últimas vezes em que estivera no pub, então que ele a aceitasse como ela é.

- Mas não pense que vai escapar de me contar tudo – disse Gina rindo alto, e logo foi embora.

Hermione suspirou aliviada, já estava quase na hora, realmente a presença de Gina a havia distraído. Rindo sozinha por ser tão tola, botou novamente a calça e esperou que ele chegasse. Mas não podia evitar ficar curiosa, afinal o que Draco queria que soara tão importante?

* * *

N/A:

Se puderem, e claro, quiserem, deixem um review contando o que estão achando. Essa fic tem um total de 3 temporadas, mas ainda não foi concluida... o que está perto de acontecer.


	4. Capitulo Quatro

Como sempre, Draco não gostava de atrasos e prezava a pontualidade, deste modo, exatamente ao meio dia e meia ele estava estacionado na frente do prédio de Hermione. Pôde vê-la pela janela do apartamento, o prédio era baixo e Hermione morava em um dos primeiros andares, não era difícil vê-la. Buzinou e ficou olhando quando ela se afastava da janela, não demorou e ela se encontrava sentada ao seu lado, desta vez parecendo muito mais confortável que na primeira vez que andara com ele.

Isso se devia ao fato dela não ter mais o que esconder, não queria que Draco lhe desse caronas, nem que soubesse onde morava, mas ele já havia feito isso e não havia como mudar.

- Então você vai dizer o que queria conversar comigo? – ela perguntou olhando-o ansiosa.

- Não sabia que você era tão curiosa – ele riu concentrado na direção, mas pela visão periférica podia vê-la muito bem. E ela estava linda, ao jeito dela, linda.

- Eu não sou – Hermione se apressou em falar. De fato não era, mas algo no modo como Draco dissera que era importante o que tinham para conversar, até no modo como ele a olhava de lado naquele instante lhe dizia que havia algo realmente significativo a ser considerado.

Além do mais, ela odiava esperar.

- Então você vai falar ou não? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Quando chegarmos, nós conversamos – ele respondeu e ela se ajeitou em seu lugar, já havia percebido que quando Draco dizia algo, tinha de ser do jeito dela. E por mais que odiasse isso, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Ele entrou em um prédio muito elegante, mas isso não surpreendia Hermione, afinal ele tinha dinheiro, então o mínimo era morar em um lugar muito bom. O caminho até o elevador foi em silêncio, e a subida até a cobertura não foi diferente, o que só despertava a curiosidade da castanha, que estava a todo momento observando-o, buscando por algum gesto que delatasse o que Draco tinha em mente, mas ele era neutro.

- Droga – Hermione xingou baixo, esperando que ele não ouvisse. Ele era bom mesmo em disfarçar qualquer emoção.

O apartamento era bem mobiliado, meio neutro como ela já imaginava, havia poucos objetos de decoração, mas era um ótimo apartamento. Imaginava que a vista deveria ser ótima, ainda mais naquela cidade de poucos prédios, e todos baixos, certamente Draco morava no maior e mais alto deles.

- Foi meu apartamento no tempo da faculdade – ele comentou vendo como ela observava cada canto. – Achei que seria melhor conversarmos aqui, se não se importa – ele sabia que o que tinha a propor não era fácil de ser digerido, muito menos de ser aceito, e preferia evitar que Hermione surtasse ou fizesse algum escândalo estando eles em algum lugar público. Isso só prejudicaria as coisas.

- É um belo apartamento – ela elogiou e ele assentiu, sabia que era. Havia investido para que fosse assim. – É uma amiga sua? – Hermione perguntou olhando para o porta retrato preto que se encontrava sobre um balcão. Era um dos poucos que havia no apartamento, na foto estavam ele e Annelise.

- É minha Irmã – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico, deixando claro a ela que havia entendido qual a suposição que Hermione havia feito.

E não poderia culpá-la. Sendo Annelise tão loira quanto ele, mas de olhos claros, um rosto delicado e sempre sorridente, não poderia se considerar mais diferente de sua irmã, tendo ele um cabelo platinado, ainda mais claro que o de Annelise, os olhos de um tom cinza muito incomum e o semblante sempre sério, Draco não era constantemente visto sorrindo, e preferia que fosse assim. Mesmo que se passasse por frio, era melhor do que ser julgado fraco por aqueles que logo seriam seus companheiros no parlamento, e ele bem sabia que de críticas eles estavam cheios, não precisava acrescentar mais um motivo a lista.

- Desculpe – ela respondeu com a bochecha corada.

Ele andou para a sacada, que era muito espaçosa e onde havia uma mesa posta para duas pessoas.

- Sente-se – ele puxou a cadeira para que ela ficasse confortável, com um sorriso tímido Hermione se sentou, e tinha de confessar que nunca havia se sentido tão tímida na vida.

Dali podia ver mesmo toda a cidade, e um pouco mais além, observando os campos verdes que cercavam a cidade, e a longa estrada que dava em direção a Londres. E também, um pouco mais para o lado, podia ver o enorme campus que se estendia da Universidade de Cambridge. Observá-lo fez com que sentisse mais uma vez derrotada, precisaria de pelo menos mais uns três anos para conseguir bancar os primeiros custos da faculdade, o que não lhe dava garantia nenhuma de que aguentaria até o final.

Logo maneou a cabeça decidida a não deixá-lo perceber como Cambridge a afetava.

Mas ele percebeu, e ver como Hermione olhava com tanta admiração para o grande campus e o prédio principal da Universidade que se erguia de forma imponente, fez Draco ter uma cartada nas mangas. Sabia que ela precisava de dinheiro, e agora estava ficando claro o porquê.

Algo em Cambridge a afetava, e julgando pela idade dela, certamente era o fato de não poder estar lá.

- Pretende ir para Cambridge? – perguntou ele, temendo ter sido muito indelicado, mas sabendo que se não tocasse no assunto logo, a oportunidade desapareceria.

- Um dia – ela respondeu não querendo se prolongar no assunto, era provável que começasse a chorar se tivesse de explicar o porque de não estar cursando a faculdade.

- É muito boa – comentou Draco assentindo. – Cursei direito, e fiz algumas matérias extras de economia e administração – havia certo orgulho em sua voz, que se devia ao mérito de conseguir se formar em Cambridge.

Nunca havia sido um bom aluno, e seu pai parecia desapontado com ele quando o ensino médio acabara. Mas no dia de sua formatura, vendo o desgosto no rosto dos pais pelas notas que havia tirado, naquele dia Draco jurou que iria para Cambridge e que seus pais iriam se orgulhar. E havia sido exatamente assim, ele se formara com méritos, méritos esses que pretendia fazer os homens do parlamento engolirem cada vez que o desrespeitassem por sua falta de idade e experiência.

A faculdade havia sido a primeira coisa que Draco fizera por si próprio, e a sensação de orgulho próprio que sentira ao se formar não seria substituída tão cedo.

- Pretendo fazer direito – Draco a ouviu dizer, fazendo-o sair de seus devaneios. – Mas tive que adiar por um tempo... – _ali_ estava a certeza que ele vinha buscando. – A vista daqui é muito bonita – comentou ela, buscando mudar de assunto.

- Realmente Draco concordou parado ao seu lado, se virou apenas um pouco, apontando na direção que ela olhava. – Dá inclusive para ver a minha casa daqui – ele riu, não pretendia ficar se exibindo para ela, mas também não esconderia as coisas. – Digo, a casa dos meus pais.

Ele apontou para um vasto terreno além das estradas que levavam a caminho de Londres, podia-se vagamente ver que a uma longa distância um grande casa, na espécie de um castelo, se erguia.

- Ela sempre foi um pouco exagerada em relação ao tamanho da casa – ele deu de ombros e se sentou em sua cadeira, de frente para Hermione. Com descaso apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e se pôs a observá-la.

Naquele dia ela estava mais maquiada que de todas as vezes em que a vira, mas ainda assim, era uma maquiagem leve que a deixava com o rosto mais iluminado e tinha um aspecto natural, nada exagerado como Pansy costumava usar. O cabelo ondulado caia sobre os ombros e sua roupa era bonita, modelava seu corpo sem parecer vulgar. E ela usava calças, pensou Draco com um riso divertido. Não conseguia nem se lembrar da última vez em que saíra com alguma mulher que usasse algo mais comprido que um palmo.

Ela era realmente diferente de todas as outras... E observá-la deste modo o fez pensar, até acreditar, que poderia dar certo.

- Você tem mais irmãos? – perguntou ela o observando com minúcia. Qualquer pergunta era melhor que o silêncio, e de verdade se sentia intrigada, e de certo modo até atraída para o mistério que parecia ser a vida de Draco Malfoy.

Havia pesquisado sobre ele, era inegável, mas em cada reportagem que via só havia artigos promíscuos vinculando-o a outras mulheres, mulheres essas de todas as idades e de todos os lugares. Esse fora um dos principais motivos para deixá-la tão ansiosa, e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada, sobre o tal almoço que ele lhe convidara. As reportagens mostravam um homem que nem de longe fazia seu tipo, e que ela certamente não faria o tipo também. E depois de se pegar atraída por ele, constatar que não fazia seu tipo havia de certo modo doído.

Mas então ali estava ela em seu apartamento, que mesmo bem decorado não possuía traços femininos, não havia indícios de que estivera ali com várias mulheres como as reportagens mostravam. E fazer essa nova constatação lhe deu esperanças – para o que exatamente ela não saberia dizer, mas podia afirmar que a fez se sentir mais segura sobre estar ali.

- Meu pai bem que gostaria – ponderou ele com certo pesar – mas não, somos só eu e Annelise.

- Pelo menos você teve uma irmã – comentou Hermione sem nem pensar. Era algo que sempre havia pedido aos pais, mas nunca haviam atendido esse pedido. – Eu sempre fui só eu – deu de ombros.

- Bom, digamos que eu nem sempre fui um bom filho – ele deu de ombros – então acho que meus pais gostariam que Annelise fosse um homem, tiraria algumas responsabilidades de cima de mim.

Ela havia lido sobre isso também, sabia que a família Malfoy fazia parte do parlamento britânico, e que Draco seria o próximo a assumir a posição. Realmente, se tivesse um irmão talvez conseguisse que o outro assumisse o cargo, mas não seria possível.

Com certa surpresa, Hermione observou enquanto alguns poucos empregados serviam o almoço. Não havia visto nem ouvido nenhum deles, e de repente ali estavam lhe servindo. Olhou para Draco, mas para ele isso certamente era algo rotineiro, ser servido, não se preocupar com nada que envolvesse algum trabalho braçal – e ela não havia esperado mesmo que fosse diferente.

A comida cheirava deliciosamente bem, e Hermione se deliciou provando uma comida italiana. Fazia tempo que não comia algo tão bom, principalmente pelo fato de ter sempre que cozinhar, e sua especialidade não era assim tão diversificada. Assim como sua vontade, gostava de fazer pratos rápidos e que baratos, tinha de economizar no que pudesse.

Durante toda a refeição trocaram poucas palavras sobre assuntos aleatórios, fazendo uma irritação crescer nela mesclada com a curiosidade, que estava sempre presente ao se tratar de Draco Malfoy. Afinal ele ainda não dissera o que queria com ela, e isso a estava consumindo.

Um vinho tinto foi servido, e ele bebia tranquilamente deixando claro que o álcool não o afetava – mas é claro que não, pensou Hermione com um suspiro, no primeiro dia que o conhecera ele havia pedido uma vodca que só o cheiro a deixava virada, e nele não tivera efeito. Um vinho não devia lhe fazer nem cócegas... Mas com ela a situação era diferente, se acabasse bebendo mais do que devia, preferia nem imaginar em como acabaria.

Havia se embebedado uma vez e acabara com uma ressaca e um enjôo tão fortes que a fizeram jurar nunca mais repetir a experiência. E certamente ela não iria querer repetir isso estando próxima de Draco – não responderia por seus atos, e isso a fazia ficar ainda mais acanhada.

Uma sobremesa deliciosa foi servida, um pudim que ela adorava, e se deliciou ainda mais ao comer. Mas sempre manteve a pose, comendo em pequenas colheradas, não querendo parecer extasiada – que era exatamente como se sentia.

Quando tudo foi retirado da mesa, Hermione se relaxou um pouco na cadeira e voltou a observá-lo. E ele a observava de volta.

- Está bem – ela disse revirando os olhos depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Sabia que essa sua ansiedade e curiosidade o divertiam, mas naquele momento não podia evitar. – Diga de uma vez o que quer comigo.

Ele franziu o cenho fazendo de conta que não a entendia. A verdade é que havia passado toda a refeição pensando em como poderia lhe dizer o que pretendia, o plano que havia bolado e que por mais que parecesse simples, envolvia muito mais do que ele gostaria. Envolvia muito mais dela, principalmente, e Draco por um momento temeu que ela não estivesse preparada para tanto.

Por mais que parecesse uma mulher bem resolvida e independente, o modo como se portara durante o almoço, o tilintar de seu salto num tique nervoso e a ansiedade, só mostravam a ele que nesse campo ela não tinha nem um quinto da experiência que ele já havia tido com as mulheres... Isso o fez considerar se não estaria pedindo demais dela. O que era bem provável.

- Como? – ele perguntou afastando um pouco sua cadeira da mesa, recostando-se e estendendo um pouco as pernas, a fim de parecer mais relaxado e despojado, tentando mascarar todo o nervosismo que sentia por dentro.

Ser um Malfoy nesse ponto o ajudava, pois desde novo havia tido de aprender a mascarar suas ações e reações, caso contrário seria massacrado no parlamento. Naquele momento estava sendo muito útil todos os esforços.

- Você realmente me chamou aqui só para eu agradecer por ter me ajudado no pub? – ela perguntou com um tom de desdenho que o fez rir. E a risada dele era o que ela precisava para confirmar. – Além do mais eu andei sabendo da sua reputação, Draco Malfoy – o divertimento na voz dela, mesmo que mascarado, o fez não se sentir alarmado. – Você não perderia várias noites naquele pub sem movimento a troco de nada.

- Realmente – ele riu dando de ombros. Maneou a cabeça fazendo-a rir também. – Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre um assunto.

- Um assunto? – ela perguntou ficando séria de repente, arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto o encarava fixamente.

- Isso – ele deu de ombros e se endireitou na cadeira, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa a procura do melhor modo de falar com ela.

Como dizer o que tinha em mente sem parecer que esteve invadindo a vida dela?

- Na verdade é mais uma proposta – ele completou fazendo-a assentir para que ele prosseguisse. Odiava balbuciar, mas a frase simplesmente não se formava.

- Sobre? – ela questionou com o cenho franzido.

Então aquele era o momento de falar tudo.

- Primeiro – disse ele ficando o mais ereto possível. – Prometa que vai me deixar falar e explicar antes de dizer qualquer coisa...

- Tudo bem – ela concordou mais pela ansiedade que pelo compromisso de não se pronunciar antes do que deveria.

- Então, você sabe que sou um Malfoy e que minha família ocupa um cargo de respeito no parlamento – ele começou fixando o olhar no dela, precisava se concentrar e não balbuciar. – E meu pai não é mais nenhum garoto, na verdade ultimamente ele andou bem doente, passou vários dias ausente do parlamento, agora está de volta e tudo mais, mas sua saúde não está cem por cento, e por não ser mais jovem, a situação se complica. Não é nada complexo demais, só que a vida agitada e estressada estão atingindo ele, tudo que foi acumulado através dos anos está batendo a porta agora, por isso logo devo ser eu a assumir o parlamento, já passei dos vinte um há algum tempo, então não há nada que me impeça legalmente.

Ela assentiu mostrando que estava acompanhando seu raciocínio.

- Mas nos últimos anos eu não fui um filho exemplar, mentira – ele revirou os olhos – fora a minha época de faculdade, e só devido as notas e não ao comportamento, eu nunca fui um filho exemplar; e o parlamento hoje é composto por vários homens mais velhos, alguns mais velhos inclusive que meu pai, e todos de um pensamento fechado e retrogrado, antiquado para a nossa época, mas que comprometem a minha posição – com um suspiro Draco fez uma pausa, tomando um gole de vinho para logo voltar a falar. – E se eu tivesse que assumir o cargo hoje ou amanhã seria uma vergonha para a família Malfoy, por isso eu fui intimado a contornar essa situação e mudar um pouco o meu comportamento.

- Tudo bem – disse ela se esquecendo da promessa e interrompendo antes do tempo. – Mas eu ainda não entendi a onde eu entro nessa história.

- Você prometeu – disse ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Estou chegando lá.

- Ahm – ela ficou sem fala lembrando-se da "promessa". – Vou ficar quieta – ele assentiu concordando com a ideia.

- Tendo eles um pensamento mais tradicional, certamente envolve compromisso, por isso o melhor meio de remediar essa situação é arranjando alguém para ficar ao meu lado – com os olhos arregalados, Hermione pareceu começar a perceber qual seria o seu ponto nessa história. – Meus pais já tinham alguém em mente, uma moça amiga de minha irmã que foi educada como deveria para assumir o cargo e mais todas as besteiras que eles dizem apreciar – ele bufou visivelmente contrariado. – E posso jurar que tentei, mas não há como se relacionar com essas garotas tão bem educadas que só fazem o que foram ensinadas para fazer – Hermione riu imaginando como seria Draco, sempre tão impositivo, com alguém que aceita tudo. Ele logo estaria entediado. – Eu logo estaria entediado – ela riu vendo-o verbalizar seu pensamento, mas parou rapidamente deixando-o continuar. – Por isso consegui fazer um acordo com os meus pais, tenho algumas semanas para apresentar a eles uma boa mulher que queira ser minha esposa, que não esteja interessada em meu dinheiro... E pelo amor de Deus, que não seja uma dessas garotas educadinhas demais com quem eles vivem querendo que eu me relacione. É nisso que você entra Hermione, eu quero que você aceite se casar comigo.

- E se eu não aceitar? – foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Hermione, mas logo ela corrigiu o pensamento. – E por que eu deveria aceitar? Não me leve a mal, Draco Malfoy, e pouco me importa ferir seu orgulho, mas certamente me casar não estava nos planos no momento.

- Acredite, não estavam nos meus também – ele respondeu com um pingo de ironia. – Por mim eu nunca me casaria, mas o parlamento faz questão, além do mais é a minha família – deu de ombros, isso significava tudo. Era a família dele. – E se você não aceitar, ou eu arranjo alguém decente rápido, ou vou ter que aceitar me casar com Pansy Parkinson – revirou os olhos em puro desgosto, gesto que não passou despercebido a Hermione.

- Tão ruim assim? – ela perguntou se sentindo mortificada.

Mas logo endireitou a postura e voltou a encará-lo. Essa não era a Hermione independente e decidida que deixara a casa dos pais para trás para tentar se ajeitar e ir a faculdade. Estava falando apenas como as mocinhas de contos de fadas que sempre sonhara em ser, como se Draco Malfoy fosse seu príncipe encantado.

Mas Draco poderia até ser um príncipe, mas não havia nada de encantado nisso. Pelo contrário, a situação parecia muito desagradável.

- E não pense que é a troco de nada – disse ele a encarando, o modo como falava era como se estivessem prestes a firmar um contrato. Que de certo modo era exatamente o que significava. – E o casamento também não teria que ser muito longo, apenas dois ou três anos, só o tempo necessário para melhorar a imagem da família Malfoy dentro do parlamento. Alguns eventos e ajustes podem dar conta disso – ela assentiu sem saber porque o fazia, estava perdida. – Não me leve a mal, mas foi depois de conhecer você que me surgiu a ideia, naquela noite no pub, na primeira noite em que entrei lá, havia acabado de receber a notícia de que minha nomeação para o parlamento deve sair em breve, esse ano provavelmente. Logo depois da notícia veio todo um sermão sobre responsabilidades e ser um péssimo filho, a vergonha da família Malfoy e blábláblá – ele disse com certo desdenho, como se isso não o incomodasse no mais mínimo. – Então, quando estava indo para a casa dos meus pais, me veio o pensamento de que poderia arrumar alguém, eu fui um orgulho para a família quando estive na faculdade, poderia voltar a agir assim, só precisava de alguém para ficar ao meu lado, e pensar em Pansy Parkinson me fez sentir vontade de vomitar.

Hermione fez uma careta, mas não o interrompeu.

- Não que ela não seja atraente, mas o jeito dela, o modo como foi ensinada a fazer só o que consta nas regras e tudo mais me deixa doente, é como ficar com alguma boneca ou um robô, sempre a mesma coisa. Então você me veio a mente, foi por isso que continuei voltando ao pub, ao não demonstrar nenhum interesse, o que devo admitir que feriu meu ego – isso a fez gargalhar – eu me dei conta de que não era em mim que você estava interessada, nem em meu sobrenome ou meu patrimônio, isso fez de você a escolha perfeita. Todas as noites eu buscava um motivo para fazê-la aceitar, pensei até em seduzi-la – os olhos arregalados de Hermione lhe disseram o que ela pensava da ideia, e não parecia agradá-la no mais mínimo. – Então hoje você me deu o motivo perfeito, você pode me ajudar e só eu posso ajudar você.

- Ajudar a mim? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao pensar no que ele poderia ter em mente. Mas de fato nada do que pensara se assemelhava a proposta que ele lhe fez:

- Eu posso pagar sua faculdade – declarou Draco Malfoy, atingindo-a no seu ponto mais fraco: Cambridge.

Por alguns minutos ela considerou a ideia, sabia que só um milagre poderia fazê-la pagar pela faculdade que tanto queria. E ao pedir um milagre, Draco Malfoy surgiu em sua vida. E aquela realmente era uma chance de ouro, uma chance única que lhe daria tudo que ela sonhava, além do mais o renome da família Malfoy poderiam ajudá-la a conseguir bons contatos. Parecia mesmo um sonho a proposta que ele lhe fazia... Mas ao mesmo tempo ia contra tudo que ela vinha considerando nos últimos meses.

Hermione era atraente, e mesmo que nem sempre se achasse assim, tinha de admitir ter certo charme. Esse mesmo charme já havia conquistado a atenção de outro homem, amigo de seu pai e muito bem dotado financeiramente, mas uma vez ela dissera que conseguiria ir para Cambridge por seu esforço, se seus pais não haviam se preocupado com isso antes, quando podiam, então agora ela daria um jeito de fazer acontecer, e aceitar a proposta de um homem mesquinho e arrogante não estavam inclusas.

Mas naquele momento, olhando para Draco Malfoy, tudo que podia pensar era que ele não possuía nada de desprezível, pelo contrário, ao chegar ali mesmo havia se dado conta de que ele a atraia realmente. Então aceitar essa proposta não seria tão ruim, ele realizaria o seu sonho e ela o ajudaria.

Além do mais, não seria para sempre.

- Não – ela maneou a cabeça e afastou sua cadeira, queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas não chegou nem a sala quando Draco a agarrou pelo braço, puxando-a para que se virasse e o encarasse. Podia ver em seus olhos o misto de surpresa e incerteza.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou puxando-a para mais perto. Precisava se certificar de que ela estaria perto e não iria embora, não sem se explicar.

- Você disse que aceitaria a minha decisão – ela respondeu desviando do olhar dele, não aguentaria ficar olhando-o e lhe dizer não. Ele era atraente demais para resistir, e a proposta era mais atraente ainda.

- Eu não disse que não aceito – ele respondeu. – Só quero saber o por que da sua decisão.

- Eu tenho princípios Draco, quando sai de casa disse que iria pagar a faculdade dos meus sonhos com o meu trabalho, pode levar anos, mas foi uma promessa que eu fiz a mim mesma e que pretendo cumprir. Além do mais todos esses anos eu vi que casamentos não funcionam, e eu definitivamente não nasci para depender de um homem, muito menos de alguém como você – ela apontou.

- Como eu? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sentia-se ofendido.

- Não me leve a mal, Draco, mas não sou o tipo de mulher que você iria querer. Sou teimosa, independente e cabeça dura, exatamente o tipo de mulher que não combinaria com esse seu humor, você disse que aceitaria a minha decisão, mas não a aceita de verdade! Eu não o conheço de verdade, Draco Malfoy, mas conheço homens como você, e eu não lutei pela minha liberdade para acabar presa em um casamento.

- Eu posso lhe dar alguns dias para pensar – Draco ponderou, encarando-a fixamente. – E é exatamente por ser quem você é, que você se torna o tipo perfeito de mulher. Não sou homem de aceitar ter uma mulher subordinada – ele retrucou. – Gosto que me desafiem, que me provoquem, e você, Hermione Granger, tem feito isso desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi – soltando seu braço, Draco lhe sorriu mais uma vez. – Vou ligar para você essa semana, e conversaremos novamente.

Ela não se dignou a responder, sabendo que não havia espaço para isso naquela sentença. Ele iria ligar para ela e encontrá-la, ponto final. Também não se deu tempo para questionar onde ele havia conseguido o seu número, ele era Draco Malfoy, e seu sobrenome era sinônimo de poder. O que Draco queria, ele conseguia... Exceto ela. Ou talvez não.

- Vou esperar você ligar – ela esperaria porque se encontrava tão incerta que sabia que se ele mudasse um ou outro argumento ela logo cederia e lhe diria que sim, aceitava casar com ele.

Vê-la ir embora depois de lhe dizer não por uma questão de princípios só fez Draco ter certeza de que havia escolhido certo. Qualquer outra mulher não perderia a oportunidade de se ver bancada por uma família nobre e poderosa de Londres. Mas não, Hermione Granger tinha seus princípios, seu orgulho próprio e era independente, além de teimosa, e havia lhe dito não.

Assim que a porta bateu se sentiu ofendido por isso, nunca uma mulher diria não a um pedido de casamento seu. Por isso tinha de admitir que Hermione estava certa, ele disse que aceitaria sua decisão porque julgava que ela iria mesmo aceitar. Sabia que não seria fácil, que precisaria argumentar e lhe contar tudo, talvez até mais do que pretendia de início, mas nunca imaginou que a resposta final fosse não.

Era inacreditável, só assim Draco poderia descrever aquele momento.

O final de semana estava chegando, então daria esses poucos dias para que Hermione pensasse e ponderasse sobre a sua proposta, porque ele tinha certeza que a havia abalado ao falar de Cambridge, e na segunda feira voltaria a ligar para ela, e então sim a resposta seria definitiva, não importava qual fosse.

* * *

Se puderem, deixem um review contando o que voces estão achando! =)

Para todo o autor(a) é importante saber o que os leitores estão achando, suas opiniões e etc.

Só ressaltando:_ Essa fic é uma obra de ficção e não tem nenhuma relação com a realidade._


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Hey pessoas, eu prefiro colocar as minhas notas aqui em cima! A chance de todas lerem é muito maior do que lá no final. =)

Vou passar a atualizar a fic a cada 15 dias, as 6 feiras, mas sem horario definido.  
Para quem quiser saber mais sobre a fic, entre no ask que eu fiz só para esse propósito: ** /daniribeiro406**

Agora vamos ao(s) review(s):

Misty-zune: Que bom que voce gosta da fic! =D Eu fico muit feliz mesmo! Obrigada pelo carinho! Nem sei como agradecer. hehehe. Beijos.

Bem gente, espero que gostem do capitulo, e claro... deixem um review! Não custa nada. hehehe. E ainda deixa duas autoras felizes.

* * *

No domingo, Draco ainda não havia lhe telefonado, foi o que Hermione voltou a pensar enquanto olhava pela janela do trem. Há meses não percorria aquele caminho de volta para Londres, assim como há meses não via os pais, afinal eles não iriam até Cambridge só para ver a vida medíocre que a filha vinha levando, e era com pesar que Hermione se dava cada vez mais conta disso.

Quando havia decidido se mudar, seus pais disseram que não iriam visitá-la, a principio pensou ser apenas birra por não quererem que ela fosse embora, e mesmo tendo explicado a eles que viver em Londres era muito caro para os planos que ela tinha, eles continuaram não querendo se deslocar até Cambridge. Nos primeiros meses não havia sido problema, pelo menos uma vez por mês em seu dia de folga Hermione se dirigia até sua cidade natal para visitar os pais, até o dia em que decidiu deixar que eles fossem visitá-la.

Mas esse dia nunca chegou.

Por isso ali estava ela, indo visitá-los mais uma vez. Sentia raiva por isso, por não acreditarem nela, de fato seu pai chegava a rir quando dizia que iria entrar em Cambridge. "Com que dinheiro?" Era o que ele sempre perguntava.

E sendo boa filha que era, Hermione nunca teve coragem de jogar na cara dos pais a culpa por não poder ir para Cambridge, ou para qualquer outra faculdade, como todos os seus amigos. Não sabia ao certo o que a levara a ir até a casa dos pais novamente, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar. O trem já anunciava a próxima parada na plataforma em Londres, e pronto, estava de volta em casa.

_Não_, pensou Hermione maneando a cabeça. De verdade duvidava que poderia voltar a chamar Londres de casa, ao menos não a pequena casa no subúrbio em que seus pais viviam.

Não havia ninguém esperando por ela quando desceu na plataforma, e isso não a espantou, não podia exigir muito do pai relapso que tinha. Sua mãe poderia até ter querido ir, mas sempre dependente do marido, se ele não ia, ela também ficava.

Aquele era um dos principais motivos para relutar tanto na questão casamento, não só com Draco, mas com qualquer homem possível. Havia crescido vendo sua mãe fazer tudo pelo marido, e não recebendo nada em troca. Não que estivesse falando mal de seu pai, não, ela o adorava e lhe devia a vida, mas várias vezes chegou a ponderar se a situação não seria mais fácil se fosse apenas ela e a mãe, mas logo a resposta lhe chegava: não seria mais fácil, pois sua mãe sempre dependera de seu pai, de modo que não fazia compras sozinha, nem sequer sabia dirigir, tudo ela consultava o marido antes de fazer, portanto se estivessem sozinhas, a situação estaria perdida.

Pegou um táxi que rapidamente a deixou no lugar que chamava de casa, não havia crescido ali, mas ainda assim tivera bons momentos. Sentia falta da propriedade que possuíam mais ao norte da cidade, uma casa muito grande e bonita, mas não era de ficar sentindo nostalgia nem o faria naquele momento.

Havia ido até ali para ver os pais, e para tomar sua decisão final. Não sabia como eles poderiam influenciá-la, mas havia sonhado com eles durante a noite, e num impulso resolvera dar um pulo em Londres e ver como as coisas estavam.

Parou na frente da casa amarela clara com portas brancas e sorriu, dava para sentir o cheiro do almoço sendo feito mesmo fora da residência e isso a fez sentir saudades da comida caseira de sua mãe. Sorrindo foi até a porta, tocando a campainha, e sorriu mais ainda ao ser esmagada pelo abraço gostoso que sua mãe lhe dava.

Sempre que chegava a casa de seus pais essa sensação de saudade e de estar no lugar certo faziam-na ter vontade de ficar, mas saber que o sentimento não perduraria era o que a fazia ir embora.

- Você nunca mais veio nos visitar – reclamou sua mãe beijando sua bochecha rosada, ainda abraçada a ela. Hermione retribuiu o abraço e sorriu, outra conseqüência de ser filha única, o amor e a saudade eram todos dirigidos unicamente a ela. – Mas chegou na hora certa! – continuou sua mãe pondo o cabelo curto para trás da orelha. – Estou fazendo aquela torta que você adora para sobremesa!

Hermione sorriu entrando em casa e deu uma olhada geral no ambiente, nada havia mudado desde a última vez que havia estado ali. No sofá a mesma manta continuava, assim como as almofadas coloridas, a parede da sala tinha um grande retrato da família e a televisão estava ligada em algum canal de esportes enquanto seu pai, que agora dirigia a atenção para a única filha, via um jogo de domingo.

Ele sorriu se erguendo da poltrona e a abraçou com força, era um homem orgulhoso, mas não negava o amor que sentia pela filha – mesmo que suas atitudes não demonstrassem isso.

- E o que trás você a Londres? – perguntou sua mãe puxando-a para cozinha, para que conversassem enquanto ela continuava a preparar o almoço.

- Fiquei esperando vocês me visitarem, mas como vocês nunca apareceram eu tive de vir – ela deu de ombros vendo preso na geladeira com um imã colorido o papel com o endereço que ela lhes dera. Não havia nem sido tocado.

Sua mãe suspirou e Hermione assentiu, mesmo que ela não visse, ela sabia que sua mãe queria visitá-la, mas já havia deixado claro que sozinha ela não iria.

- Sentiu saudades? – sua mãe perguntou dedicando-lhe um sorriso maternal.

- Um pouco – respondeu Hermione dando de ombros.

- E como anda tudo? – ela parecia animada. – Você vai poder ir para a faculdade logo? – desligando o fogo, Jane, a mãe de Hermione, se aproximou acariciando o cabelo da filha. Ela sempre soubera do sonho da filha de ir para Cambridge, e a apoiava incondicionalmente.

- Acredito que ano que vem – ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco, dizendo a si mesma que só mentia para a mãe para que ela ficasse mais tranquila.

O resto do dia para Hermione foi calmo e no meio da tarde ela já pegava um trem de volta para casa, havia ficado um pouco com os pais, matado a saudade e só, comprovando mais uma vez que ir morar sozinha havia sido sua melhor opção. Prezava sua independência e não se sentia pronta para abrir mão dela.

Mas então a proposta de Draco lhe veio a mente, e logo a animação de sua mãe com o fato de logo poder dizer que sua filha era uma universitária de Cambridge, havia um orgulho contido na voz de sua mãe que fez Hermione tragar a saliva, sentindo-se mais tarde culpada por iludi-la.

Então novamente surgiu a imagem de Draco, ele poderia mudar isso.

Valeria a pena perder sua liberdade para cursar a faculdade de seus sonhos?

A resposta estava clara, só ela não queria admitir nem aceitar. Só havia uma saída, afinal de contas.

Durante os dias em que não teve contato com Hermione, Draco também não deu satisfações para mais ninguém. Disse a sua mãe que ficaria alguns dias em seu apartamento em Cambridge, e como já esperava ela não reagiu nem um pouco bem a isso, afinal havia chamado Annelise e Pansy para passarem alguns dias na casa de campo da família Malfoy exatamente para deixar Draco mais perto de Pansy, e então ele decidia se retirar. Ela estava furiosa!

Mas há muito tempo Draco havia aprendido a ignorar os surtos que sua mãe dava, ignorar era o melhor caminho e logo ela se esqueceria disso. Afinal sabia que se fosse para casa, a situação com Pansy só pioraria, não podia sequer pensar em vê-la muito menos em ter qualquer relação com ela. Nos últimos tempos o único sentimento que nutria por Pansy Parkinson era desprezo, mas parecia que quanto mais a própria Pansy sabia disso, mais ela fazia para ser desprezada, perturbando-o muito além do aceitável, tornando-se insuportável.

Agora ali estava ele: jogado em sua cama, a televisão ligada não conseguia cativar sua atenção, apenas o aparelho celular jogado na cama ao seu lado e a questão que martelava em sua cabeça o dia todo, quando deveria ligar para ela?

Pensando nisso decidiu que havia chegado a hora de falar com ela, mas não queria ouvir novamente uma recusa. Assim, decidiu que enviar uma mensagem de texto seria mais fácil, não teria que ouvir a rejeição pela voz dela nem desculpas para não ir ao encontro dele.

"_Podemos nos encontrar amanhã? Busco você para almoçarmos._

_D.M."_

O aparelho celular largado na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama começou a vibrar insistentemente, fazendo Hermione abrir um olho – não estava dormindo, mas se encontrava tão cansada que deitara com os olhos fechados esperando o sono chegar, mas parecia não chegar nunca – para encarar o pequeno aparelho prateado. No visor a mensagem assinada por Draco Malfoy reluzia, e mesmo sem querer, sentiu que seu coração disparava. Tinha de decidir o que diria a ele, e logo.

"_Não precisa, já tenho uma resposta. Continua sendo a mesma. Não posso me casar com você_

_H.G"_

Ler a mensagem dela o atingiu mais do que gostaria de admitir, afinal havia realmente criado esperanças de que ela lhe diria que sim, que aceitava ser sua esposa. Derrotado ajeitou-se melhor em sua cama, pensando que deveria começar logo a procurar por alguém que pudesse se encaixar no cargo de sua esposa.

Mas a resposta que sua mente lhe deu o atingiu mais ainda: não havia outra Hermione Granger por ai para se encaixar tão perfeitamente no cargo.

Não sabia nada sobre ela, isso era verdade, mas havia aceitado que com o passar do tempo começariam a se entender e aos poucos descobririam mais um sobre o outro. Mas pelo visto havia se enganado a toa, e agora ali se encontrava sozinho e com o orgulho ferido. Orgulho esse que já havia sido ferido incontáveis vezes por essa mulher, e começava a lhe deixar irritado por isso.

Virou-se pegando um abajur sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e o jogou longe, ouvindo a peça se desfazer contra a parede, caindo em incontáveis pedaços sobre o chão. Que diabos havia de errado com Hermione Granger para não aceitá-lo?

Depois de vários dias maneirando na bebida, naquela noite Draco voltou a se descontrolar, somente pensando que teria de voltar para casa e aceitar Pansy Parkinso.

Seu estômago revirava só de pensar na possibilidade, e a irritação que crescia em seu interior só o fazia beber um pouco mais.

Afinal agora não precisava mais enganar ninguém, não precisava mais fingir para Hermione que era um homem bom e que estava se controlando na bebida, não, no fundo aquele realmente era ele, e se isso causasse o desgosto a sua família, naquele momento pouco lhe importava, só queria saber de continuar bebendo.

Não havia mulher alguma ali com ele, mas isso poderia ser acertado, foi o pensamento que o atingiu logo em seguida. Naquela noite Draco Malfoy estava de volta!

O carro escuro percorria as pacatas ruas de Cambridge com uma velocidade muito superior a permitida, mas Draco Malfoy não se importava com isso. Ele precisava de companhia, ele queria companhia e estava indo atrás disso.

Mas para sua própria surpresa, quando se deu conta estava estacionado em frente ao pequeno e mal cuidado prédio que uma certa castanha morava, encarando a porta sem travas que o levaria para o interior do pequeno edifício. Deixou o carro estacionado de qualquer jeito e entrou abrindo a porta com mais força do que deveria, queria vê-la, não sabia ao certo porque, mas depois de decidir que enviar uma mensagem seria o melhor, ao ter a resposta dele Draco se deu conta de que, no final, não era melhor assim.

Seu orgulho havia sido ferido do mesmo jeito, e novamente ela fora contra as expectativas dele.

Bateu na porta de madeira do apartamento dela, tendo uma breve noção sobre aquele ser o apartamento certo ou não, voltou a bater com insistência até ouvir movimentos do lado de dentro do apartamento, que indicavam que ela estava vindo recebê-lo. Com um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios, Draco decidiu que não deixaria a esposa perfeita ir embora. Gostava de ser desafiado, isso tornava as coisas mais interessantes, e quanto mais Hermione lhe dizia que não, maior era sua gana de fazê-la dizer que sim.

- Olá – ele disse com a voz arrastada, com seu sotaque britânico levemente mais acentuado.

Hermione não podia acreditar que batiam na sua porta a essa hora. Ouviu as primeiras batidas, mas decidiu que ignorar era o melhor caminho. Ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono, depois de receber a mensagem de Draco – sabendo que era isso que tirava seu sono – ela lhe respondeu rapidamente, julgando que assim poderia finalmente cair no sono, o assunto estava encerrado e ponto final. Mas não fora assim que as coisas se passaram... Depois de enviar a mensagem, seu peito se comprimiu tendo certeza de que havia rompido qualquer laço que as noites de convivência no pub pudessem ter criado, ao apertar enviar ela estava disposta a correr o risco, mas agora que tinha certeza que ele já havia lido sua resposta, a certeza se esvaía até não restar mais nada.

No final das contas havia tirado o dia para pensar no que dizer a ele, e por um momento esteve brevemente convencida de que mudaria de opinião, que lhe diria que sim – o momento surgiu quando o orgulho na voz de sua mãe por saber que logo a filha estaria na universidade a atingiu, a mentira que dissera a fez ficar envergonhada pelo resto do dia, tanto que logo após o almoço havia pego o trem mais cedo.

Cambridge era o seu sonho. Seria o orgulho de seus pais. Mas ainda assim ela dissera não a Draco Malfoy.

As batidas na porta continuaram até Hermione decidir dar um basta, além do mais as paredes eram finas e logo algum vizinho surgiria ali reclamando do barulho, o que só lhe causaria mais problemas.

Pegou o roupão que deixava no banheiro e se enrolou nele, indo abrir a porta para a última pessoa que pretendia ver naquela noite. Draco Malfoy estava parado a sua porta, com um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios, que só fez com que a atração que vinha sentindo por ele se tornasse ainda mais intensa.

Mas o cheiro a bebida alcoólica logo afastou essa atração, Hermione odiava bebida, o cheiro forte do álcool a fazia se lembrar de tempos de sua juventude que ela queria mais era esquecer.

- Olá – ele disse com a voz arrastada, com seu sotaque britânico levemente mais acentuado, o que na opinião de Hermione só o deixava mais sedutor.

Vendo-o assim, ignorando a bebida, ela só sabia se perguntar o que tinha na cabeça quando decidira dizer não a ele.

- O que faz aqui? – ela tentou ser séria, se manter firme antes que acabasse falando o que pensava, e que consequentemente acabaria dando adeus a resposta que havia dado sobre o possível casamento com ele.

- Nós precisamos conversar – disse ele arrastando-se para dentro do pequeno apartamento dela. Jogou-se no sofá mais próximo, fingindo estar mais alterado do que de fato estava.

Mas ela não acreditou no fingimento, ela sabia que para uma bebida derrubar Draco Malfoy precisava ser muito forte, e ele precisava beber muito mais.

- Não precisamos – foi a resposta dela. – Nós já conversamos e eu já lhe disse a minha resposta.

- Eu sei disso – ele respondeu mantendo-se de pé, de repente deixando toda a encenação de lado. – Assim como eu sei que lhe disse que aceitaria a sua decisão, mas não posso – respondeu tocando o rosto de Hermione, claramente usando todo seu charme sedutor para trazê-la para si. – Realmente pensei que você me diria que sim.

- Oras! – ela se afastou exasperada. – Não sabia que você era assim tão presunçoso!

- Eu não presunçoso – ele retrucou ofendido. – Mas você sabe que eu posso dar o que você sonha, você quer ir para Cambridge, não negue! Eu posso te dar isso... Além do mais, o casamento não vai durar para sempre, eu já lhe disse, é só até eu acertar minha situação e posição no parlamento.

- E então você se separa e sai como vítima, provavelmente – ela debochou. – Já lhe disse uma vez Draco Malfoy, eu tenho meus princípios e entre eles não consta ser sustentada por um homem como você!

- O que tem de errado em se dar ao luxo de ter um marido que lhe pague as contas? – ele gritou segurando-a pelos ombros. – Falo em sério, Hermione. Pensei que poderia achar outra para esse cargo, para ser minha esposa, mas de todas as mulheres com que estive todos esses anos, você foi a primeira, e a única, a não dar bola para o dinheiro que eu tenho ou meu sobrenome.

- É exatamente o que estou lhe dizendo – ela debochou tentando se soltar dele. – Isso se chama princípios. Eu disse que ia pagar a minha faculdade, e eu vou!

- Então com o emprego no pub se prepare para entrar em Cambridge quando tiver cinquenta anos – ele disse sem pensar, e a verdade a atingiu mais do que gostaria, deixando-a sem falas.

- É esse o argumento que você tem para me fazer aceitar esse plano estúpido? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha desdenhando. Não se mostraria uma garotinha frágil na frente dele. – Então só mostra que eu estou certa ao lhe dizer que não. Além do mais – ela continuou apontando um dedo em seu rosto – como você sabe que vai dar certo? Não posso me gabar de meus méritos como atriz – debochou. – Quem garante que escolhendo a mim não vai por tudo a perder?

- Observei você todos esses dias e não foi a toa, Hermione – ele retrucou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Sei que não é nenhuma ignorante e vai saber agir como deve ser.

- Ignorante? – ela se sentiu ofendida só de ouvir a palavra sendo comparada a ela. – Você não é melhor do que ninguém, Draco Malfoy, para ficar fazendo tais comparações. E é óbvio que eu não sou nenhuma ignorante, quero ir para Cambridge e não é a toa! Todos esses anos eu estudei para isso, para entrar e me formar, ser uma advogada de respeito. Então não mencione essa palavra e o meu nome na mesma frase novamente, nunca mais!

- Não venha falar comigo deste modo – ele retrucou erguendo a voz.

Por Deus, pensou Hermione. Não havia relação alguma entre eles e já discutiam desse jeito, não podia nem imaginar como seria se houvesse lhe dito que aceitava a proposta. Seria um inferno, discussões atrás de discussões.

E não haveria amor, foi o último pensamento dela. O pensamento mais forte e que a fazia relutar tanto em aceitar. Amor. Lembrou-se do conto de fadas que ficava em sua gaveta ao lado da cama, e por um momento sorriu com amargura. Não era mais do tipo de garota que acredita e espera por um príncipe encantado, não acreditava realmente que se apaixonaria a primeira vista, teria um marido e uma família feliz para o resto da vida.

Então o que lhe fazia relutar tanto em aceitar?

- E se entrar em Cambridge daqui a trinta anos todo esse conhecimento que adquiriu agora não vai adiantar de nada – desdenhou ele com raiva.

Não sabia a que ponto chegariam, mas a irritação era mutua entre eles.

Hermione observou quando os olhos cinza cravaram em sua boca, e automaticamente a deixou entreaberta. Draco continuava segurando seus ombros e a mirando com tamanha intensidade que as palavras foram arrancadas de sua boca, não sabia o que dizer, além do mais ele estava certo, não adiantaria saber das coisas agora se iria demorar anos para entrar na faculdade.

Novamente o pensamento de que havia pedido um milagre e Draco aparecera fez sua mente ficar confusa. Talvez depois de tanto tempo tendo de se virar sozinha, sentindo-se sozinha – porque mesmo morando com os pais, sendo abraçada e adorada por eles, Hermione sempre sentira que faltava um espaço a ser preenchido. Talvez Draco houvesse surgido em sua vida para isso, ela pensou com certa expectativa.

Seu peito se inflamou de algo semelhante a esperança, pela primeira vez considerando realmente repensar sua resposta.

Então os lábios dele se apossaram dos seus com tamanha volúpia e intensidade que os pensamentos lhe fugiram da mente, não podendo se concentrar em nada além do corpo que abraçava o seu, se encaixando de um modo que Hermione não pensava ser capaz. Ele tão alto e másculo, enquanto ela era baixinha e magra, pareciam opostos, parecia que se Draco a apertasse com força ela partiria, mas ali estava ele fazendo exatamente isso, e Hermione sentia que nunca havia estado em lugar mais certo que entre os braços dele.

Não seria ingênua em pensar que isso a faria sentir algo por ele, mas constatar que se encaixavam tão bem lhe deu um ponto a favor desse casamento, poderia não ser tão ruim afinal de contas.

- Sua resposta continua sendo não? – ele murmurou com a voz rouca contra seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Você não é alguém que eu escolheria como marido – foi a resposta que ela lhe deu, e dessa vez foi Draco a se sentir ofendido. – Você bebe, eu odeio bebida. Eu quero um marido fiel, você não é do tipo que é capaz de ser sempre fiel a uma mulher... E esse é só o começo da lista.

Afastando-a com brusquidão, Hermione pôde ver seus olhos brilhando pela raiva.

- Você poderia ser fiel? – ela questionou encarando seu olhar.

- Por eu não ser o seu príncipe encantado você vai deixar o seu sonho de lado? – ele desdenhou maneando a cabeça em negação, e sem responder a pergunta que ela lhe fizera. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você já tem a minha resposta, Draco Malfoy.

Implícito na frase estava o pedido para que ele se retirasse, e isso Draco pôde compreender, afastando-se dela e indo em direção a porta.

- Se mudar de ideia, pode me ligar.

- Não vou – ela respondeu firme, vendo-o ir embora.

Jogou-se em sua cama assim que a porta foi fechada, pensando que aquela era mesmo a melhor opção. Mas durante toda a noite permaneceu acordada, se aquela era a melhor opinião porque sentia que havia deixado escapar a melhor chance da sua vida?

Gina abraçou a amiga não entendendo nada do que acontecia, durante o horário do almoço havia recebido uma mensagem de Hermione pedindo que ela fosse até seu apartamento quando a aula terminasse, e assim Gina fez, chegando lá para encontrar uma Hermione abatida jogada na cama, com olheiras e a expressão cansada.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Gina com as sobrancelhas arqueadas pela surpresa.

Desde o encontro de Hermione com o rapaz que Gina desconhecia elas não se falaram, por isso Gina ainda não sabia nada dele, nem que ele havia lhe feito tal proposta.

Nunca havia escondido nada de Gina, e não era agora que começaria a fazê-lo, assim, Hermione decidiu que o melhor mesmo seria expor tudo para a melhor amiga, pensando também que desse jeito poderia contar com ela para decidir o que seria melhor. Precisava de um conselho, pois desde que dissera não definitivamente para Draco, sentia como se estivesse em uma corda bamba, andando trêmula sobre a tênue linha que a faria mudar de ideia e dizer sim.

Havia passado a noite em claro pensando nisso, por várias vezes decidira ligar para ele e pedir para conversarem, mas cada vez que discava os números a coragem lhe faltava a fazendo voltar atrás.

- Você sabe o que é melhor para você – Gina lhe disse beijando seu rosto, minutos antes de ir embora quando a tarde já acabava. – Além do mais uma vez você mesma me disse que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para realizar o seu sonho, você veio para cá, enfrentou tudo sozinha, não vai fazer mal se deixar ser ajudada um pouco, e como você mesma disse seria uma troca de favores... É Cambridge, amiga!

E dito isso ela partiu.

Mas para Hermione a pior hora foi quando entrou no pub aquela noite, e esperou durante todo o seu expediente ver o carro de Draco sendo estacionado do lado de fora, ou o loiro entrando pela porta que fazia barulho ao ser aberta. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Foi então que a verdade de seu ato a atingiu em cheio, ela não havia dito não só a proposta de Draco; havia dito não a todas as noites que ele lhe fizera companhia, e mesmo que ele tivesse algum objetivo por trás disso, ela havia gostado, como na noite em que ele a defendera de outros rapazes, era bom saber que tinha com quem contar. Mesmo que não sentisse nada além de amizade e gratidão, nas horas em que Draco estava ali, a ajudando ou só fazendo companhia, era como se o tempo passasse mais rápido, naquelas horas ele era só Draco, um homem qualquer querendo beber e acompanhá-la, não havia o nome Malfoy por trás dele nem um cargo no parlamento. E ela havia aberto mão disso também.

De fato não imaginara que a magoaria tanto a ausência dele, mas tinha de admitir que vinha se acostumando em tê-lo ali, e mesmo que não conversassem sobre nada com fundamento, era muito melhor que estar sozinha.

Naquele momento as palavras que Gina lhe dissera mais cedo voltaram a sua mente, era Cambridge, era o seu sonho e de qualquer jeito não o estaria recebendo de mão beijada, pelo contrário, aceitar Draco Malfoy era o mesmo que aceitar uma constante batalha de incertezas, onde nunca poderia saber o que prever nem esperar – e isso causava uma ansiedade em seu interior pela antecipação.

Sabia o que deveria fazer, e respirando fundo deu-se conta de que ou ia atrás dele naquele momento, ou isso não aconteceria mais.

Era Cambridge.

Era o seu sonho.

E ela não deveria deixá-lo escapar de modo algum.

Pensando assim, recolheu suas coisas e trancou o pub o mais rápido que pôde, logo chamou um táxi, o taxista poderia lhe ajudar a encontrar o prédio, pois ela vagamente se lembrava. Só sabia que era o prédio mais alto da cidade, e essa deveria ser uma boa referência.

O relógio em seu pulso apontava 3:15 da madrugada quando chegou a portaria do prédio, apertou o interfone chamando pela cobertura, e depois de vários minutos a voz rouca de Draco Malfoy respondeu do outro lado da linha, mal humorado.

Ela só podia estar querendo lhe dar o troco, foi o que pensou Draco, afinal ele a havia supostamente tirado da cama na outra noite. Mas dessa vez era até sacanagem. Encontrava-se nervoso e estava sozinho, o que o deixava mais nervoso ainda. Não tivera cabeça para ir atrás de nenhuma mulher, por mais fácil que fosse, depois do que Hermione lhe disse.

E agora ali estava ela.

Quando a recebeu na porta, fez questão de não esconder sua surpresa. Havia dito que a proposta continuava de pé, caso ela mudasse de ideia, mas não imaginou realmente que ela mudaria de ideia.

No entanto, ali estava ela mais uma vez pronta para fazer exatamente o contrário do que ele imaginava.

- Eu aceito – ela disse antes de qualquer outra coisa, respirando ofegante como se houvesse subido todos os lances até a cobertura pela escada, o que não era provável.


	6. Capitulo Seis

Hey gente,

Fiquei imensamente feliz quando eu vi que a fic está com 6 seguidores! Simplesmente magnifico!

Agora, eu gostaria que voces comentassem, sabe? Poxa, é tão ruim não saber o que os leitores pensam da fic. Não custa nada, vai... deixe um review e faça nós, escritoras, muito felizes. =)

Apesar de ser um capitulo um pouco menor do que os outros, espero, sinceramente, que voces gostem! =D Apesar do tamanho, ele não é menos importante!

Ahhh sim, FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!

* * *

Draco Malfoy arqueou a sobrancelha, seus olhos gris mantiveram-se na castanha. Hermione continuava a encará-lo, esperando alguma reação. Qualquer reação que fosse. Mas ali estava o loiro, completamente imóvel.

- Você não vai dizer nada, Malfoy? – perguntou a castanha ainda ofegante.

- O que te levou a mudar de ideia, Hermione?

- Essa chance que você está me oferecendo, talvez seja a última para eu entrar em Cambridge.

- Você tem certeza da sua escolha?

- Obviamente. Não teria tocado a campainha do seu apartamento às 3 horas da manhã caso eu não tivesse certeza da minha escolha.

Draco a observou. Hermione estava vestida com roupas básicas, típicas do verão. Nada abusado, nem ousado, mas mesmo com toda aquela simplicidade, podia achar graça e beleza e até mesmo sensualidade na castanha.

- Entre. Temos muito que conversar.

Hermione entrou, o barulho de sua sandália contra o piso de madeira fazia um barulho agradável até. Ela andou acanhada até a sala, olhou em volta. Estava tudo bagunçado, algumas garrafas jogadas pelo chão, alguns pacotes de salgadinhos nos cantos, e na mesa de centro vários cinzeiros cheios de bituca.

- Não ligue para a bagunça.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse de forma mecânica.

- Sente-se – disse jogando-se no sofá. – Temos uma longa noite pela frente, Srta. Granger.

Hermione sentou-se na poltrona, estava seguramente longe de Draco. Suas mãos estavam frias, e suas pernas bambas. Seu coração gritava em protesto a decisão tomada, mas tinha a consciência limpa. Iria, finalmente, realizar o sonho de sua vida. Estaria estudando em Cambridge logo.

- O que tanto temos para conversar? – perguntou a castanha.

- Muitas coisas – respondeu taciturno. – Precisamos nos conhecer.

- Eu sou uma plebéia e você um nobre – respondeu sarcástica. – O que mais você precisa saber?

- Nosso tempo é curto, e daqui para frente, Hermione – a voz do loiro saiu grave. – Não podemos perder tempo.

- Certo, o que eu preciso saber sobre a sua família? – perguntou a castanha arrumando a postura. – Devo anotar alguma coisa? – perguntou séria.

- Não será preciso, só peço que fique atenta e absorva ao máximo tudo o que conseguir.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava cansada, mas a adrenalina a impediria de dormir. Olhou para o relógio, a madrugada mal começara.

- Eu sou descendente de duas famílias tradicionais do Reino Unido. – começou o loiro, sua feição era de puro tédio, sua voz arrastada denunciava que queria estar fazendo qualquer coisa, menos contando aquilo. – Por parte de mãe, venho da família dos Rosier, e por parte de pai, como você já sabe, descendo dos Malfoy. Minha mãe e meu pai, ambos, têm descendência Black, mas hoje em dia, não existe mais nenhum representante vivo dessa família, que realmente carregue o sobrenome.

- O último foi aquele tal de Sirius Black, não?

- Isso mesmo, ele morreu há alguns anos e aparentemente não deixou herdeiros. O nome dos Black morreu com ele – concluiu Draco. Ele pareceu pensar por um momento, passou as mãos pelo cabelo antes de tomar fôlego para continuar. – Os Rosier e os Malfoy são duas famílias antiquíssimas, muito mais velhas que a atual família real, os Windsor.

- Impossível – murmurou Hermione.

- Obviamente não é impossível.

- E porque os Windsor são a família real e não os Malfoy ou os Rosier?

- Questão de política – respondeu Draco bocejando. – Nunca foi do interesse de nenhuma das famílias chegar ao trono – Draco ajeitou-se melhor no sofá. – Ser um rei, uma rainha ou até mesmo um príncipe implica em muitas obrigações.

- Certo.

- Confuso?

- Bastante.

- Quando nos casarmos, você se tornará duquesa.

- Mas para ser do Parlamento não precisa ser Lorde?

- Jogada política, Hermione – respondeu Draco indiferente. – Os Rosier e os Malfoy jamais poderiam ser deixados de fora do Parlamento e jamais iriam aceitar a ter um mero titulo de _lord –_ suas palavras estavam carregadas de arrogância e desprezo pelos de linhagem mais baixa.

Eram muitas informações para serem absorvidas em poucas horas, e Hermione não via uma real utilidade em todas aquelas informações que estavam sendo jogadas em cima dela. Suspirou pesadamente, precisava de um papel para anotar todas aquelas coisas, que dali por diante, fariam parte de sua vida constantemente.

- A partir do dia em que você se casar comigo, assumirá o título de Sua Excelência Hermione Malfoy, Duquesa de Richmond.

- Isso soa estranho.

- Com o tempo, você se acostuma – disse Draco sentando-se. – Temos um único problema.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou a castanha demonstrando impaciência.

- Você é uma plebéia.

- E?

- E que nunca houve nenhuma plebéia na minha família – respondeu Draco como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Nem pela parte dos Rosier e muito menos pela parte dos Malfoy.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Que nós iremos enfrentar alguns pequenos obstáculos – disse o loiro passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Talvez a nossa situação se amenize após o casamento daquele inútil do William.

- Príncipe William?

- Quem mais poderia ser? – perguntou Draco seco.

- Não seja grosso, Malfoy – vociferou Hermione. – Não sou obrigada a entender dessas porcarias todas das quais você não parou de falar.

- Ele se casando com uma plebéia, as coisas ficarão um pouco mais fáceis para nós – Draco respirou profundamente. – O casamento do William será a nossa primeira aparição pública. O que você acha?

- Eu não sei...

- É isso mesmo. O casamento irá acontecer dentro de um mês. Tempo o suficiente para sermos vistos algumas vezes em restaurantes, na Universidade – o loiro parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com a castanha a sua frente. – A nossa primeira aparição oficial será no casamento do William.

A castanha concordou com a cabeça, mesmo achando a ideia absurda e totalmente fora da realidade. Quem poderia imaginar que ela, uma plebéia insignificante, iria ao casamento do século, como muitos estavam falando.

- Minha família não ira aceitar o nosso relacionamento facilmente – disse taciturno.

- Não sei porque isso não me surpreende – comentou Hermione.

- Precisamos dar uma versão para a imprensa sobre como nós nos conhecemos.

- Isso é realmente necessário?

- Mais do que você imagina.

Toda aquela situação estava saindo do controle. Hermione olhou no relógio, logo estaria amanhecendo, e não havia feito nenhum progresso significativo. Draco ficou quieto, parecia meditar profundamente sobre algo que não demonstrava vontade de compartilhar.

- Amanha você deve deixar de trabalhar naquele pub – disse o loiro passando as mãos no cabelo. – Por mais que seja um trabalho honesto, não é digno de quem vai receber o nome da família Malfoy em breve.

- Largar? Claro, claro... E como é que eu vou me sustentar?

- Eu vou pagar todas as suas contas.

- Sem chance, Malfoy, sou uma plebéia e devo continuar trabalhando.

- Então arranje outro trabalho qualquer – retrucou ele impaciente. – Você não pode continuar a trabalhar naquele pub.

- Como se fosse muito fácil. Você não acha que eu já não procurei outro emprego? – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Deixar de trabalhar está fora de cogitação.

- Ótimo – disse o loiro arrogante. – Irei arranjar um trabalho para você – Draco viu a castanha abrir a boca para protestar –, e nem tente contra-argumentar, Hermione.

Hermione suspirou derrotada. Gostava do seu trabalho, apesar de cansativo. Gostava de lidar com as pessoas, gostava de sua chefe, gostava de seu apartamento. Podia dizer até que gostava de sua vida. E tinha medo do que Draco estava oferecendo. Tudo desconhecido, tudo muito certo. As pessoas iriam esperar sempre o melhor, sempre o padrão.

- Posso te arranjar um emprego de secretária em um escritório de advocacia.

- Faça o que você achar melhor.

- Não há muito que ser discutido hoje. O próximo passo é dar um conto de fadas para a imprensa.

- Claro, imagino que as pessoas gostem de ser enganadas.

- É claro que elas gostam – confirmou Draco, cheio de ironia. – As pessoas gostam de ser enganadas. Gostam de ter algo para sonhar. E nós iremos dar isso a eles.

- Preciso ir para a minha casa, Draco.

- Eu te levo.

- Obrigada, mas você não está em condições de dirigir – observou ela.

Não houve objeções por parte do loiro. Não havia motivo para que ele se preocupasse com a castanha, mesmo sabendo que dali alguns poucos meses eles estariam noivos e futuramente seriam um casal. Ela levantou-se, arrumou a bolsa no ombro e olhou uma última vez para Draco.

- Quando será a próxima vez que iremos nos ver?

- Essa semana ainda – falou ele levantando-se. – Preciso resolver algumas coisas, acertar outras. Vou dar a entrada em sua matrícula em Cambridge.

- O ano letivo já começou, Draco – relembrou ela tensa.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, no máximo, em uma semana você estará cursando advocacia na faculdade que você sempre sonhou.

- Você tem certeza?

- Obviamente que sim. Não estaria te falando algo da qual eu não tenha certeza, Hermione.

- Estou indo embora então.

- Você tem como ir para a sua casa?

- Eu vou andando. Não é muito longe daqui.

- Me avise assim que chegar.

Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Chamou o elevador e o esperou chegar impacientemente. Ficar na presença de Draco a deixava incomodada, a deixava sem jeito. Deu uma última olhada para o loiro antes de entrar no elevador. Hermione só se permitiu respirar profundamente quando saiu do prédio de Draco Malfoy.

Sempre sonhara em se casar por amor, com o homem que seria o amor de sua vida. Aquilo era exatamente tudo o que não estava acontecendo. Ela iria se casar com um homem que mal conhecia, e que tinha fama de galinha no Reino Unido inteiro.

Hermione chegou em casa com o sol no rosto. Subiu as escadas lentamente, precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Precisava se demitir do emprego, mas seria por um bom motivo. Ou pelo menos ela gostaria de acreditar. Os próximos anos seriam compridos e cheios de obrigações que ela jamais se vira cumprindo. Abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento, tudo estava exatamente como antes. Jogou a bolsa em qualquer lugar e caminhou silenciosamente em direção ao quarto. Pegou o celular, precisava avisar ao seu futuro marido que havia chegado sã e salva.

"_Cheguei. _

_H"_

Era mais do que o suficiente, pensou Hermione enquanto tirava os sapatos de modo desleixado. Se sua mãe a visse fazendo isso... Colocou o aparelho celular em cima do criado mudo. Por um momento considerou colocar o pijama, mas descobriu-se imensamente cansada. Do mesmo modo em que deitou, adormeceu.


	7. Capitulo Sete

Hey gente, sorry pela demora!

Eu passei o ano novo no litoral, e minha internet era muito lenta, não consegui postar! Me perdoem! Irei recompensar todos voces. =)

Bem, desejo a todos os que acompanham a fic um ótimo 2013! Que esse ano que está começando seja MUITO melhor do que 2012. E que o sonho de cada um de vocês possa se realizar. hehehe.

Agora vamos aos reviews. *-*

**Lari SL** - Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! =D Mas te adianto que só estamos no começo! Ainda há muito para acontecer, pode acreditar!

**Aninha Flavia** - Ahhh Feliz Natal (muito atrasado, neh? "/ mas a intenção é o que vale... rsrs.)! E que voce tenha um maravilhoso 2013!

Divirtam-se com o novo capitulo! Fico esperando por reviews.

* * *

- O Reitor vai demorar para atender? – perguntou o loiro impaciente para a secretária.

- Só mais uns instantes, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu a mulher polidamente. – Ele está em uma ligação realmente importante.

- Eu não tenho tempo – retrucou o loiro. – Por favor, vá falar com ele. Preciso ser atendido nesse momento. Tenho outros compromissos.

A secretária viu os gestos impacientes do homem a sua frente, respirou fundo, detestava tratar com esses lordes ou qualquer outra coisa. As pessoas da nobreza sempre queriam tudo na hora, e aquele homem a sua frente não era nem um pouco diferente.

- O Reitor pediu para o senhor entrar – respondeu a secretária alguns instantes após ter saído.

- Ótimo.

Ele se levantou da cadeira, com um movimento automático fechou os botões do fino terno que havia aberto quando sentara. Entrou na bem mobiliada sala do reitor. Um homem de seus 60 e poucos anos o esperava, tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto, mas seus olhos eram de uma raposa esperta, pronta para agir na primeira oportunidade. Draco conhecia Maximiliano muito bem.

- Qual o motivo de sua visita, Draco? – perguntou o reitor estendendo a mão.

- Negócios – respondeu Draco apertando a mão do homem. – Não levarei muito tempo.

- Por favor, sente-se.

- Obrigado.

Draco desabotoou os botões de seu fino terno Armani, sentando-se polidamente logo em seguida. Seus movimentos eram todos programados desde que se conhecia por gente, aprendera a duras penas como se controlar. O mundo da nobreza cobrava isso, e ele era obrigado a corresponder de maneira firma a essa exigência que já ultrapassava milênios.

- Afinal, em que posso ser útil, Sr. Malfoy?

- Creio que, apesar do ano letivo ter começado, o senhor ainda possui algumas vagas em alguns cursos.

- E o que leva o senhor a pensar isso? – indagou o reitor desconfiado.

- Isso não vem ao caso – Draco encarou o homem com descaso. – Acontece que eu preciso de uma destas vagas.

- Infelizmente eu não posso ceder nenhuma vaga.

- Claro que o senhor pode – retrucou o loiro sério. – Não só pode, como irá fazer.

- E o que o leva a crer que eu irei ceder essa vaga? – perguntou o homem com um leve desafio na voz.

Por um momento, Draco percebeu que o homem a sua frente julgava ter ganhado a batalha. Doce ilusão. As pessoas não haviam aprendido, apesar dos séculos, não desafiar os membros da família Malfoy.

- Há muitas coisas que me levam a crer que o senhor irá ceder a vaga.

- Como quais, Sr Malfoy?

As pessoas precisavam compreender que Draco não fazia as coisas impulsivamente. Antes de pedir aquela audiência, ele havia feito sua lição de casa, e muito bem feita. Havia despendido algumas horas importantes do seu dia para pesquisar a vida do Reitor, as finanças da Universidade, a vida dos professores, e tudo e qualquer coisa que lhe desse o controle total da situação. Os Malfoy eram excelentes estrategistas... Uma pena o Reitor não ter descoberto isso antes.

- O senhor não gostaria que a foto da sua amante fosse parar no The Sun – Draco permitiu-se sorrir ao ver a expressão aterrorizada do homem de meia-idade, sentado na imponente cadeira de Reitor. – Eu acredito que o Primeiro Ministro não teria o _mínimo_ interesse em saber o quanto foi desviado da verba que a faculdade recebeu do governo, o ano passado, para uma conta na Suíça, que por acaso está em seu nome.

Com satisfação contida, Draco notou o Reitor afrouxar o nó da gravata deselegantemente. Ele estava no total controle da situação, como bem havia previsto. O homem reclinou-se na cadeira, gotas de suor surgiram em sua fronte e por um breve instante, Draco achou que o homem fosse enfartar.

- Se todas essas minhas observações não forem o suficiente, Sr. Thompson, eu ainda posso lhe relembrar, que a Família Malfoy investe altas somas de dinheiro, todos os anos, nessa Universidade – Draco esperou apenas alguns segundos, para que suas palavras pudessem ter o efeito desejado, e só depois continuou, com a voz carregada de seu natural escárnio. – Bem, como o senhor pode notar, não há real motivo para que o senhor não me conceda essa vaga.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy – a voz do homem saiu tremula. – Qual curso?

- Direito Internacional.

- A turma está lotada. Todas as vagas foram preenchidas.

- Isso não me importa. Eu quero essa vaga, e a pessoa começa semana que vem.

- Certo, certo... – o homem mostrava-se a beira de um colapso nervoso. Draco sorriu internamente, havia alcançado seu objetivo. – Só preciso de alguns documentos.

- A faculdade já possui esses documentos.

- Então só me passe o nome dela. O resto eu irei providenciar... – o reitor arfou ao notar o olhar penetrante de Draco – pessoalmente, claro. – apressou a dizer. – Eu mesmo tomarei conta de toda a burocracia.

- Ótimo. Gostei de fazer negócios com o senhor – disse o loiro levantando-se, para logo em seguida abotoar o terno. – Hermione Jane Granger estará aqui na manhã de segunda-feira.

Já fazia longos três dias desde que Hermione aceitara a proposta de Draco Malfoy, mas não houvera nenhuma resposta. Sequer um sinal. Com muito custo, havia largado o emprego no pub, agora seus dias resumiam-se a assistir TV, ler algum livro, e olhar o visor do celular em busca de qualquer noticia. Odiava ter que esperar, ainda mais quando o seu destino estava em jogo.

_Toc toc toc. _

Aquele era um péssimo horário para Gina aparecer. Tinha dito para que ela não fosse ao seu apartamento aquela semana, mas a garota já tinha aparecido pelo menos duas vezes para contar sobre o quase romance que estava acontecendo com ela e o tal Potter.

- Pera aí, eu já vou – gritou Hermione colocando as pantufas no pé.

Deu uma olhada no apartamento, tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado e limpo. Os dias de tédio tinham feito com que o limpasse todos os dias, e todos os momentos. Amarrou o cabelo de qualquer jeito, qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquela juba desgrenhada que saia de seu coro cabeludo. Olhou-se no espelho. Não tava mal, mas já tivera dias bem mais felizes. O marasmo estava acabando com o seu bom humor.

_Toc toc toc_

- Espera um pouquinho. – gritou a castanha novamente. – Eu já estou indo.

Ele conferiu o rosto mais uma vez no espelho, deu uma olhada displicente para a roupa. Tudo dentro do aceitável.

- Boa tarde, Hermione.

Hermione piscou duas vezes antes de compreender que era Draco Malfoy quem batia a sua porta. Estava muito bem vestido, como sempre, e não lembrava em nada aquele homem que vira alguns dias atrás levemente embriagado.

- Boa tarde.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro – respondeu a castanha meio incerta. – Fique a vontade, Draco.

Tudo no apartamento de Hermione era simples. Os sofás eram beges e estavam velhos, mas bem conservados, dentro do possível. O móvel onde estava a televisão estava cheio de pequenos objetos e porta-retratos. Nas paredes, havia apenas um retrato, que Draco julgou ser de Hermione juntamente com seus pais.

- Como você pode ver, não existe nenhum tipo de luxo no meu apartamento, Draco. – disse Hermione incomodada com a avaliação do loiro. – Tudo o que está aqui, eu comprei com o meu trabalho.

- Eu sei disso – respondeu ele sentando-se no sofá. – Eu não me importo se seu apartamento é luxuoso ou não. Isso não diz nada sobre quem a pessoa é.

Hermione surpreendeu-se com as palavras do loiro. Sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares que ficava ao lado do que ele havia sentando. Era estranho ver alguém como Draco sentado em sua sala. Era um choque de realidade. Ele muito bem vestido, usando algum terno importado e que era tão caro quanto seu apartamento alugado e ela, simples, com suas coisas compradas em um brechó, em sua maioria de segunda mão.

- Achei que fosse me ligar.

- Preferi vir pessoalmente dar as noticias a você.

- Deve ser algo importante.

- De certa maneira – respondeu o loiro evasivo. – Na próxima semana suas aulas começam na Cambridge.

Draco sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto que a castanha fez ao escutar sua última frase. E o que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido para os olhos de Draco registrarem. Quando deu por si, a garota o abraçava, de relance pode ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Oh... Obrigada Draco – ela disse em meio as lágrimas. – Muito obrigada. Eu... Muito obrigada.

- Não há de que, Hermione – disse ele sem jeito. – Eu já deixei tudo arrumado. É só chegar e assistir as aulas.

A garota sentou-se ao lado de Draco, havia um sorriso estampado no rosto dele, apesar das lagrimas continuarem a cair insistentemente. Hermione era bonita, e Draco notou isso pela primeira vez naquele momento. Talvez houvesse feito a coisa certa quando a escolhera para ficar ao seu lado nos próximos três anos.

- Irei fazer um mestrado em Cambridge – comentou o loiro. – Iremos nos conhecer dessa maneira. Eu optei por fazer duas matérias com você.

- Certo.

- Será um bom jeito de começar a nossa história.

- Você não quer que a sua família saiba que eu fui uma garçonete, não é?

- Isso não deixaria nossa vida mais fácil, Hermione – respondeu ele sincero. – Você não seria bem vista, Hermione. E por mais que nós estejamos nesse "relacionamento" por interesse, eu não quero que você seja exposta desse jeito.

Aquilo, em outra situação até poderia soar romântico, mas ali eram apenas e nada além de negócios. Uma boa imagem era, acima de tudo, o mais importante. Precisavam ser perfeitos para o mundo, e principalmente para os pais de Draco Malfoy.

- Como eu lhe disse, eu arranjei um emprego para você. Não fica muito longe daqui, é um escritório de advocacia.

- Muito obrigada, Draco.

- Não precisa agradecer, estou apenas cumprindo com a minha parte do acordo.

Hermione assentiu, aquele sem dúvida, seria um jogo perigoso. Precisava aprender a dançar, a se portar. Precisava adquirir classe. Pagar um curso de boas maneiras? Fora de cogitação. Iria ter que se virar, quem sabe, o próprio Draco não lhe dava aulas particulares? Conhecia algumas regras, mas jamais havia, realmente, vivido na _high society_.

- Eu vou precisar de alguma ajuda para me portar... bem...

- Irei lhe ajudar com isso, Hermione – disse o loiro solicito. – Nós iremos nos sair bem.

- Espero que sim. – disse a morena sem muita confiança. – Você já tem ideia de quando seremos vistos publicamente?

- Acredito que saberei no momento certo. Mas não levará muito tempo. Semana que vem teremos algumas oportunidades.

- Estou apreensiva.

- Não fique. Vai dar tudo certo.

Draco levou os braços a altura dos olhos para poder ver as horas, e Hermione pode notar, para seu espanto que era um Rolex original. Jamais imaginaria que, um dia, iria ver aquele tipo de coisa que via apenas em filmes. A realidade em que o loiro vivia era totalmente estranha para Hermione, totalmente fora de sua realidade.

- Agora eu devo ir – Draco levantou-se e, suas mãos abotoaram de maneira automática os botões de seu terno. – Por favor, mantenha-se atenta. Se perceber que está sendo seguida, me avise.

- Seguida? – a voz de Hermione saiu tremida. – Como assim seguida?

- Não precisa se preocupar, isso não vai acontecer por hora.

- Por hora? – a voz da castanha saiu ainda mais esganiçada. – O que é que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você acha que esse nosso – Draco fez gesto aspas com as mãos – relacionamento vai ser tranqüilo? Eles vão querer saber tudo sobre você, Hermione.

- Então eles vão descobrir que eu fui garçonete.

- Provavelmente sim, mas isso não terá importância daqui algum tempo. Isso até vai ser bom.

- Eu realmente não entendo o seu raciocínio – disse Hermione levemente alterada. – Eu estou preocupada, eu jamais planejei algo assim para a minha vida.

- E você acha que, em algum momento em minha vida, eu planejei alguma coisa desse tipo? Ahh Hermione, se eu pudesse decidir o que seria da minha vida, eu não estaria aqui.

Aquelas palavras, de certa maneira, magoaram Hermione, palavras que não deveriam ter nenhum efeito sobre ela. Respirou fundo, impedindo que qualquer palavra estúpida saísse por sua boca. Draco era um homem lindo, mas sua beleza era fria como uma pedra de gelo. E ela, Hermione, iria ter que aprender a lidar com aquilo, pelo menos pelos próximos dois ou três anos.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – respondeu ela com a voz totalmente controlada.

Draco percebeu que a havia magoado com as suas palavras, mas não iria mudar o seu jeito por ela. Eram apenas negócios, nada além disso. Não podia negar que sentira um impulso de pedir desculpas a castanha, mas se controlou. As coisas deveriam ser assim, negócios não podiam se misturar com sentimentos. Essa era uma combinação perigosa que seria evitada a qualquer custo, tanto por ela, quanto por ele.

- Entrarei em contato com você ainda essa semana.

- Tudo bem.

- Não virei mais ao seu apartamento, para não levantar suspeitas – disse ele caminhando até a porta. – Não sei como não saiu nenhuma foto em algum tablóide...

- E que foto eles poderiam tirar, Draco? – Hermione abriu a porta para o loiro.

- Eles adorariam tirar uma foto minha entrando e saindo de um prédio. Isso seria a manchete do dia – Draco abriu a porta do elevador. – Qualquer suspeita, por favor, me ligue.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, mas eu acredito que não haverá nenhum problema.

- É o que eu espero.

A porta do elevador se fechou, e Hermione suspirou aliviada. Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. Ficar perto de Draco a deixava tensa. Era horrível ter que controlar suas palavras e seus movimentos a todos os instantes. Será que seria esse inferno dali por diante?

Hermione pegou o telefone, precisava conversar com Gina sobre qualquer coisa. Não queria ficar pensando em Draco e na vida que levaria dali em diante. Era tudo o que queria esquecer, pelo menos até semana que vem, quando as coisas realmente iriam começar a acontecer.

- Alô? Gina?... Ah que bom que você está em casa!

Hermione girou os olhos quando escutou a ruiva falar do tal Potter. Era melhor ela falando desse cara do que pensar em seus problemas.

- Vem aqui em casa, e ai você me conta tudo!... Certo, eu te vejo daqui a pouco então... Relaxa, a gente pede uma pizza... Ok então, nos vemos em minutos.

Por um momento pensou em sair de casa, mas Hermione acabou por se lembrar das palavras de Draco. E se fosse seguida? E se os tal paparazzi não a deixasse mais em paz? E se... E se... Seus pensamentos foram dissolvidos com batidas na porta. A castanha respirou aliviada quando viu o rosto de Gina pelo olho mágico.

- Eu tenho tanto o que te falar – disse a ruiva entrando no apartamento de Hermione com uma mala enorme nas costas.

- Que bom! – disse Hermione disfarçando o desinteresse. – Eu quero que você me conte tudo.

- Eu sabia que você estava curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo entre eu e o Harry.

- Eu estava realmente curiosa para saber mais sobre o cara que roubou o seu coração!

- Então vamos pro quarto que eu tenho muito que te contar.


	8. Capitulo Oito

Nem preciso comentar o quão feliz eu fico toda vez que eu recebo um review neh? rs. Quase uma criança que ganhou um doce.

Agradeço a todos aqueles que estão lendo a fic, e claro, peço um enorme favor: leitores fantasmas apareçam! Eu não mordo... =)

Lari SL: Ainda sequer chegamos na metade da 1ª temporada! ;) Logo mais as coisas começam a esquentar entre os dois! Obrigada pelo review, espero que voce continue acompanhando a fic!

Aninha Flavia: Sabe, eu suspiro toda a vez que eu escrevo ou leio sobre Draco Gostosão Malfoy! =D Impossivel não se apaixonar, né? *-* Espero pelo seu review hein? Beijos.

* * *

O despertador tocou e Draco resmungou. Não queria levantar cedo, não precisava mais levantar cedo. Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidira fazer esse maldito mestrado? A discussão com Narcisa ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos.

**Flashback**

_A mesa farta dos Malfoy estava posta e todos estavam em seus devidos lugares. Lucius Malfoy na ponta, Narcisa a sua direita, Draco a esquerda, Annelise ao lado de sua mãe e Pansy ao lado de Draco, para o desgosto do loiro. _

_- O que você tinha para nos falar mais cedo, Draco? – perguntou Narcisa ao se servir de alguns legumes.  
- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia falar sobre isso a mesa – respondeu Draco levando o garfo a boca.  
- A janta é uma ótima oportunidade para conversarmos – disse Narcisa. – O que você tem a nos falar, Draco?  
- Irei me mudar novamente para Cambridge. _

_Narcisa fixou seus incríveis olhos cinza no filho a sua frente, enquanto Lucius, calado, esperava por maiores explicações. _

_- Como é, Draco?_

_- É isso mesmo, irei voltar para Cambridge – disse o loiro colocando os talheres apoiados no prato. – Resolvi fazer o meu mestrado. _

_- Isso não é hora de pensar em mestrado – retrucou Narcisa, indignada. – Você está sendo irresponsável, Draco! _

_- Eu não estou sendo irresponsável, mãe. Muito pelo contrário. Eu vou estudar, para fazer o melhor que eu puder na Câmara dos Lordes – disse convicto. – Preciso ser bom, para ser respeitado. _

_- Você só será respeitado quando arranjar uma mulher e futuramente filhos. _

_- O senhor tem algo a dizer, pai? _

_- Você sabe o que está fazendo, Draco? – Lucius estava sério, mas não estava transtornado como a esposa. _

_- Sei – respondeu Draco firme. _

_- Então ótimo. _

_Narcisa olhou indignada para o marido. Ele não o havia apoiado. Esperava que ele, no mínimo, chamasse o filho de irresponsável. Mas nada foi dito. Nenhuma palavra. _

_- Você não vai dizer nada sobre essa maluquice do Draco, Lucius? – perguntou por fim Narcisa, após longos minutos de um silêncio incômodo. _

_- Não irei dizer uma única palavra – respondeu o homem tão sério quanto antes. – Draco é adulto o suficiente para tomar conta de suas próprias atitudes e assumir as consequências que virem. _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Draco suspirou ao se lembrar da cena, Narcisa sempre fora teatral demais. Escandalosa demais, enquanto Lucius sempre fora contido e distante. Jogou as cobertas de lado, olhou no relógio digital que tinha no criado mudo, tinha um pouco mais de meia hora para se arrumar.

- Bom dia, Sr. Draco.

Mercedes trabalhava para Draco desde que ele viera para Cambridge. Morava no quarto dos empregados que havia no apartamento. Gostava do loiro, e sempre havia sido gentil com ela, mesmo quando estava bêbado ou drogado. Nunca havia tido nenhum tipo de problema com ele e muito menos com a família Malfoy. Que apesar de distante, sempre estava xeretando a vida do garoto.

- Que bom que você voltou de férias, Mercedes – disse Draco polidamente. – Espero que tenha aproveitado bem.

- Aproveitei sim, Sr. Malfoy. Obrigada – disse a mulher com um sotaque arrastado. – Mas confesso que fiquei com saudades daqui.

- Que bom – disse polidamente. – Antes que eu me esqueça, eu irei voltar a morar aqui.

- Como será? – perguntou solicita.

- Tudo será como antigamente. Irei vir almoçar por volta das 12h30, caso eu não venha, eu irei avisar. E irei jantar mais ou menos as 21h00.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy. Me dê alguns minutos para que o café da manhã esteja na mesa.

- Eu irei comer apenas um pão com frios, e tomarei uma xícara de leite. Posso fazer isso na cozinha mesmo.

Draco, como previsto, não teve muito tempo para tomar o café da manhã que gostaria. Iria levar um bom tempo até se acostumar novamente com a vida de universitário.

- Mercedes.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy – disse a mulher aparecendo rapidamente.

- Separe uma roupa para que eu possa ir para a Universidade enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido.

- Claro.

Draco comeu o último pedaço de mamão e foi para o banheiro. Tinha pouco menos de 7 minutos para estar vestido, e entrando no carro. Mas quem se importava em chegar alguns minutos atrasados em seu primeiro dia de aula? Não estava em seus planos fazer Mestrado, mas aquele havia sido o único jeito de se aproximar de Hermione sem que levantasse qualquer suspeita.

Ao chegar ao quarto, havia uma roupa separada em cima da cama, como havia pedido. Desde sempre Mercedes separara sua roupa. Colocou-a rapidamente, pegou os óculos de sol, um blazer e saiu apressado do apartamento.

Hermione não podia acreditar que finalmente iria estudar em Cambridge. Com o material em baixo do braço, entrou no campus, dessa vez como aluna e não apenas como ouvinte de alguma aula. Olhou seu horário mais uma vez. Certamente iria se perder, por isso chegara um tanto quanto antes da aula começar. Quem sabe, teria a sorte de encontrar Gina em algum daqueles muitos corredores.

Os corredores pareciam todos iguais, e quanto mais andava, mais Hermione percebia que estava completamente perdida. Precisava encontrar alguém que pudesse ajuda-la. Ao longe viu um homem, aparentemente alto e os cabelos ruivos. Iria perguntar para ele mesmo.

- Com licença, você poderia me informar... Rony? – perguntou Hermione embasbacada.

- Mione? Quanto tempo! – disse o ruivo abraçando a amiga. – O que faz aqui?

- Estou estudando aqui, oras. – respondeu a castanha como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Então você conseguiu? – perguntou Rony realmente alegre.

- Pois é. Começo hoje. – A castanha não conseguia conter a felicidade. – Ahhh eu estou tão feliz!

- Eu estou vendo e bem, estou muito feliz por você também! – respondeu Rony sorrindo. – Agora me diga, o que você faz nesse corredor da Universidade?

- Oh... Eu estou perdida! – admitiu a castanha sem graça.

- Normal! Todo mundo se perde aqui dentro no primeiro dia – respondeu afetuoso. – Cadê a desmiolada da minha irmã para te ajudar em seu primeiro dia de aula?

Aquele era um teste. Rony Weasley, o famoso jogador de basquete da faculdade, não sabia nada sobre o envolvimento de sua irmã mais nova com o seu melhor amigo. Hermione percebeu que sua resposta tinha que ser o mais evasiva possível, para que o ruivo não percebesse nada e muito menos desconfiasse.

- Gina teve um compromisso hoje, e não pôde vir comigo.

- Compromisso?

- É, ela marcou médico.

- Ela tem alguma coisa? – perguntou o ruivo assustado.

- Não, Rony. Apenas uma consulta de rotina sabe!?

- Ah sim.

Hermione fez uma nota mental, não podia se esquecer de mandar uma mensagem de texto para Gina dizendo o que havia falado para Rony.

- Já que aquela desmiolada não está aqui, eu faço questão de levá-la até sua sala – Hermione entregou o papel das salas onde iria ter aula. – Nenhuma delas é longe daqui. Aproveito e vou te mostrando todas.

- Muito obrigada, Rony!

- Irei cobrar esse favor! – respondeu o ruivo em tom de brincadeira.

- Sério?

- Com toda a certeza – ele sorriu.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado, conversando sobre amenidades. Havia algum tempo que a castanha não via o irmão de Gina, a única coisa que podia afirmar era: ele havia ficado muito mais bonito e atlético. E ela notou que havia muitas outras mulheres que achavam a mesma coisa, enquanto conversava com o ruivo, jurara ter visto olhares assassinos para si.

- Sua primeira aula será nessa sala – disse Rony parando em frente a uma porta, igual a todas as demais. – Boa sorte em seu primeiro dia de aula, Mione.

- Obrigado, Rony. Nos vemos por ai, então.

- Não tenha dúvidas – ele piscou para ela, retirando-se.

Por um momento, Hermione se arrependeu de ter assumido um compromisso com Draco. Ronald Weasley era o cara perfeito. Sempre gentil, educado, inteligente, tudo o que ela sempre sonhara para marido, e futuro pai de seus filhos. Gostaria de ter uma família, queria ser tudo o que seus pais não foram, tentaria não cometer os mesmos erros. Mas não era momento para pensar naquilo. Quem sabe, quando os três anos ao lado de Draco terminassem, ela iria procurar Rony e com alguma sorte ele estaria solteiro, e enfim, ela teria seu final feliz. Eram apenas sonhos, nada além disso. Ronald era muito além de qualquer perspectiva que ela pudesse vir a ter. Continuaria com o seu amor platônico e iria aceitar, de bom grado, o que a vida estava lhe oferecendo.

A sala era ampla, e Hermione sentou-se na primeira carteira. Iria terminar aquela faculdade com todas as honras que pudesse vir a ter. E um dia, iria pagar a Draco tudo o que ele estava investindo nela. Esperava ter essa oportunidade, algum dia.

Hermione pegou seu aparelho celular, e com habilidade achou o número de Virginia Weasley.

_Encontrei o seu irmão enquanto procurava a sala de aula. _

_Eu disse a ele que você foi ao médico. _

_Não vá me dizer outra coisa. Me sinto péssima em mentir. _

_H. _

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, de estatura mediana e cheio de papéis nas mãos entrou na sala de aula. Ele ajeitou seu terno, estranho para qualquer tipo de padrão, depois que se livrou de todas as coisas.

- Bom dia, eu sou o professor Cooper – apresentou-se cortesmente. – E hoje teremos como objetivo principal, discutir os prós e os contras da prisão perpétua. – o homem sorriu ao ver a sala ficar repentinamente interessada. – Gostaria de dar alguns avisos antes: Celulares e qualquer outro tipo de parafernália tecnológica no silencioso. Não me interrompa durante as explicações, caso tenha alguma dúvida, anote para depois perguntar. Minha aula termina 5 minutos antes do horário oficial, nem a mais e nem a menos. Espero que tenhamos um ótimo semestre.

Exigente, era esse tipo de pessoa que Hermione gostava de trabalhar. Seria certamente um desafio, e era disso que ela gostava. Cambridge havia sido seu desafio, e lá estava ela, apesar de estar usando métodos singulares. E aquilo, no final, não era importante. A única coisa que precisava se preocupar no momento era em cumprir o combinado com Draco e ter excelência em tudo o que fosse fazer dali para frente durante o curso.

Hermione sentiu, em seu bolso dianteiro, o telefone vibrar. Certamente era uma mensagem de Gina. Pegou o aparelho e surpreendeu-se ao ver que havia chego duas mensagens ao mesmo tempo. Uma de Gina, como havia previsto, e uma de Draco.

_Obrigada por me encobrir, H! _

_Quero saber de tudo depois, oks?! _

_Já contou para os seus pais?_

_Boa aula! Estou torcendo por você! _

_G. _

Antes de abrir a mensagem, Hermione suspirou profundamente. Draco Malfoy era algo por demasiado surreal. Ainda não acreditava que ele, um estranho, por questões desesperadoras, havia alugado-a, de alguma forma. A forma de pagamento não poderia ter sido melhor: pagar sua estadia em Cambridge

_Não iremos nos ver hoje. Pelo que pude notar, não temos aulas juntos. _

_Amanhã temos o segundo período. _

_Lembre-se: Você não me conhece, e eu não te conheço. _

_D. _

Draco bocejou e conferiu seu visual pelo retrovisor. Apesar do rosto amassado, estava tudo em ordem. Colocou os óculos escuros para disfarçar as olheiras, isso resolveria por enquanto. Saiu da Mercedes preta, tranquilamente. Não tinha pressa. Se chegasse atrasado, paciência.

- Ora ora, o que faz por aqui, Malfoy?

- Boa pergunta, Zabini – respondeu o loiro ajeitando os óculos escuros no rosto. – Semana passada decidi que queria voltar a estudar, e aqui estou eu.

- Semana passada?

- Não gosto de planejar as coisas. Devo ser a ovelha negra da família Malfoy – desdenhou o loiro. – Não que isso me importe, de alguma maneira.

- Obviamente que não te importa – retrucou o moreno cheio de sarcasmo na voz.

- E o que você faz aqui?

- Mestrado também. Como você sabe, noivo eu já estou, agora só preciso desse mestrado, e um possível doutorado para ser respeitado.

- Você cedeu muito fácil, Blás – censurou Draco. – Devia ter sido firme.

- Obviamente, e passar a andar de carro popular, e comer em pub – riu o Blasil. – Obrigado, mas eu gosto da minha vida. Nós não temos opção quanto a casar, mas olha só, em nenhum lugar diz que eu não posso continuar a aproveitar a vida.

- Você não presta, Zabini.

- Você também não, Malfoy – retrucou brincando. – Certo, devemos ir para aula, então.

- Achei que estivesse livre disso.

- Não reclame, Malfoy.

Draco e Blasil Zabini seguiram em silêncio para a primeira aula de mestrado. E Draco sabia que precisava levar a sério. Precisava acabar aquele mestrado com todas as honras possíveis, assim como terminara a graduação. Era uma questão de necessidade, de provar que era bom na profissão que havia escolhido, apesar de exercê-la poucas vezes.

Sentou-se na segunda fileira, com Blasil ao seu lado. Com os olhos atentos, rastreou a sala displicentemente, só para ver se havia algum rosto conhecido, fora o do homem que estava ao seu lado. Perfeito, ninguém conhecido. Ninguém para agradar e muito menos bater continência.

- Sente falta do serviço militar? – perguntou Blasil num sussurro.

- Nem um pouco, por que a pergunta?

- A aula está muito monótona, então precisei falar alguma coisa.

- Faça o seguinte então: Abaixe a cabeça e durma, juro que dessa maneira você irá perder o tédio.

- Boa sugestão a sua, Malfoy. Vez ou outra você pensa.

- Eu penso vez ou outra. Já você, não pensa nunca.

Os dois riram silenciosamente, por uns momentos pareciam ter voltado ao colegial. Mas apenas pareceu. A realidade era outra, infelizmente. Draco gostava de sua época de colégio, quando mal voltava para casa. Era ele, Blasil e o agora, o seu grande desafeto, o Príncipe William de Gales.

- Você sente falta dela, não, Draco?

- Falta de quem? – perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Você não tem idéia de quem eu possa estar falando?

- Obviamente que não – retrucou Draco, repentinamente de mal humor.

- Eu estou falando da Duquesa de Cambridge, Catherine William de Gales, caso eu não esteja enganado.

Draco ignorou o comentário de Blasil. Não iria falar sobre isso com ninguém, não iria comentar. Nada. Infelizmente, ainda era uma ferida aberta. Era obvio que Kate o deixara para ficar com William. Ele era o príncipe, e não ele, Sir Draco Malfoy. Ele seria Duque algum dia, mas jamais seria Príncipe ou até mesmo rei, e definitivamente, não era ele quem estava com Kate.


	9. Capitulo Nove

Hey gente, me perdoe o sumiço! A vida está mega corrida, mas prometo que darei um jeito de recompensa-los! =D Vou tentar postar mais uma vez ainda essa semana. *-*

Obrigada pelo carinho! E espero que a fic fique cada vez mais conhecida! =D

* * *

Não que ela gostasse de assumir, mas naquela manhã, olhando-se no espelho antes de sair para a aula, Hermione tinha de confessar que estava ansiosa, talvez até mais que no dia anterior, afinal hoje não só teria uma nova matéria em Cambridge, como também encontraria com Draco. Sabia que tinha de fazer de conta que não o conhecia, e sabia também que isso nem seria difícil de fazer – ela já sabia como ignorá-lo, simplesmente. Mas o grande motivo da ansiedade era não saber o que lhe esperava, Draco havia dito que eles se conheceriam no campus e começariam uma nova história, mas que início exatamente ele tinha em mente ao pensar nisso?

Sendo uma romântica nata, era impossível para Hermione não pensar em como seria, se seria igual aos livros... Seu relacionamento com Draco deveria durar em média uns três anos, tempo suficiente para se conhecerem, casarem e ele conseguir seu lugar no parlamento – pelo menos era o que Draco havia lhe dito na madrugada em que ela aparecera em sua casa, três anos deveria ser o suficiente. Agora pensando assim ela já não tinha mais tanta certeza, mas não iria discutir.

Só o que sabia é que se teria que aturar paparazzi e a falta de privacidade por três anos, que pelo menos fosse bom. Quanto a Cambridge, mais uma vez ela repetia que um diria iria pagar a Draco.

Quando desceu os degraus do pequeno edifício, sorriu para Gina que a esperava na porta, pronta para acompanhá-la a faculdade.

- Muito obrigada por ontem – a ruiva agradeceu mais uma vez por Hermione ter dito a Rony que ela havia ido ao médico. Assim, ainda havia lhe dado uma desculpa para não comparecer a aula, podendo ficar a manhã toda com Harry, ou fosse qual fosse o nome do novo amor de Gina.

Apesar de que dessa vez ela tinha de reconhecer que o relacionamento parecia sério. Nunca havia visto sua amiga tão deslumbrada por algum homem antes.

- Rony nem desconfiou de nada – revirou os olhos e logo as duas riram. Gina era uma boa distração para a ansiedade de Hermione. Focada em sua própria vida, ela fazia a amiga se esquecer da dela. – Nós fomos tomar café juntos, tudo bem que foi numa Starbucks que nem é grande coisa por aqui, mas mesmo assim, foi tão bom, como se fossemos um casal mesmo, sabe?

- Mas vocês não são um casal? – perguntou Hermione enquanto caminhavam, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Para mim nós somos, mas para ele eu não sei – ela voltou a revirar os olhos, mas dessa vez não havia nada de engraçado na situação. – Porque, você sabe, ele nunca disse a palavrinha "casal" nem nunca me apresentou como sua "namorada" – Gina parecia realmente frustrada quanto a isso.

- Ah – a castanha pensou no que seria melhor dizer. – Vai ver é porque vocês ainda estão se conhecendo, faz o quê? Uma semana que vocês estão se encontrando? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quase um mês! – disse Gina com um gemido.

Hermione não soube o que responder, e agradeceu ao ver que já se encontravam em uma das entradas do campus, assim poderia distrair Gina com qualquer outro assunto rapidamente.

- Você me mostra onde fica a minha sala? – perguntou para Gina, mudando de assunto de forma nada delicada. – Já bastou ficar perdida ontem!

- Eu mesma ainda me perco aqui algumas vezes – comentou Gina com um sorriso amigável.

Disso Hermione realmente não duvidava, vivendo com a cabeça na lua não surpreendia que Gina se perdesse.

- Vamos logo – disse Gina a puxando pela mão, fazendo Hermione rir da afobação da amiga, era melhor que fossem logo mesmo, antes que Gina voltasse a falar sobre esse tal de Harry.

Hermione nunca havia se encontrado com esse suposto namorado da amiga, mas por tudo que já ouvira sobre ele, sentia como se conhecesse a vida toda do rapaz.

Com um suspiro ela pensou que poderia ser assim com Draco, sentir que já o conhecia, sentir que poderia ficar a vontade com ele sem toda a pompa que o cercava, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, ainda assim, havia aceitado. Na outra noite ele dissera que seria por uns dois ou três anos, mas sinceramente ela não sabia como reagiria a isso, seriam dois ou três anos de convivência constante para depois simplesmente dizer adeus?

Além do mais tinha que manter a mente aberta, podia ser por mais tempo, tudo dependia de como o parlamento iria aceitá-lo – e esse desafio incluía a ela também, dependia de como ela iria se portar ante os membros da sociedade britânica. E pensar nisso a fazia estremecer.

- Prontinho – Gina disse e só então Hermione voltou de seu devaneio, quando deu-se conta já estava parada na frente da grande porta que daria para mais uma sala de aula.

- Nos vemos mais tarde? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo para a amiga, não queria que Gina percebesse o quão tensa ela estava.

- Jantamos juntas! – disse Gina com seu típico entusiasmo. – Pode deixar que eu levo as pizzas – rindo Hermione maneou a cabeça, com Gina era sempre assim, ela simplesmente aparecia em seu apartamento com comida e elas passavam horas e horas conversando.

Pelo menos naquela época o assunto variava, pensou Hermione com um humor contido.

Deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e entrou na sala, examinando cada carteira e os poucos alunos que já se encontravam na sala. Teria uma primeira hora de instruções sobre a instituição e logo começaria a aula – e Draco entraria em sua vida, supostamente pela primeira vez.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Malfoy? – perguntou Gregory Goyle encarando o loiro que estudara com ele anos atrás.

- Goyle – disse Draco sem entusiasmo, mas visivelmente surpreso por encontrá-lo em Cambridge. Pelos poucos anos em que estudou com Goyle, tinha de dizer que o amigo nunca fora muito inteligente. – O que você faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou com seu típico humor. – Achei que não precisasse estudar.

- E não preciso – disse Goyle dando de ombros. Ele assumira os negócios da família, e o pai lhe dava todas as instruções que precisava saber, muito mais especificas e garantidas que as que um professorzinho poderia lhe dar. – Mas se o tolo do William conseguiu alguém como Kate numa universidade – deu de ombros com uma gargalhada – pensei que poderia funcionar para outros membros da sociedade inglesa – e continuou a gargalhar.

Por que todos insistiam em lembrá-lo de Kate? Todos os amigos que encontrava insistiam em tocar no nome da mulher que se casaria com o tolo do príncipe William. Há se eles soubessem que nem sempre Kate foi a santa que agora dizia ser, pensou com mal humor. A mera menção ao nome de Kate já era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar mal humorado.

- Mas e você? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Goyle ainda com um riso.

Fazendo a mesma coisa, pensou Draco, mas se conteve. Era ridículo que acabaria fazendo o mesmo papel que Kate fizera, ou melhor, estava fazendo Hermione fazer o mesmo papel – _ridículo_.

- Um mestrado – Draco deu de ombros, não era o tipo de homem que dava satisfações de sua vida para os outros. Pouco importava se Goyle sabia ou não o que ele fazia ali.

De fato, cada vez que o despertador tocava quase de madrugada, fazia Draco se arrepender da ideia de conhecer Hermione deste modo. Mas o problema é que não haveria um outro motivo, melhor, que pudesse justificar o fato dele ter uma história com ela.

Não ficou mais que dois minutos conversando com Goyle, logo inventou que estava atrasado e se afastou. Havia dito a Hermione que só entraria no segundo período, mas isso não o impedia de estar por perto para observá-la.

Não demorou para encontrá-la, lá vinha Hermione junto com a amiga ruiva ao seu lado, mas parecia muito mais séria do que ele se lembrava, mas não se afetou por isso, tinha certeza que se devia ao fato de encontrá-lo hoje. Em poucos minutos ele estaria entrando na sala e se preparando para conhecê-la.

A introdução que os professores tinham a dar estava sendo mais torturante do que Hermione imaginava que seria. Eles falavam e falavam, o tempo inteiro vangloriando as famílias ricas da Inglaterra que ajudavam a manter a universidade construindo novos centros de lazer e bibliotecas – isso a fez se perguntar se haveria alguma contribuição da família Malfoy no campus, certamente sim.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar, e sua vontade era de abaixar a cabeça sobre a carteira e fazer de conta que estava dormindo, o que, de acordo com vários outros alunos que ela observara, não era um crime, afinal metade da turma se encontrava exatamente assim, largados sobre as carteiras ou com fones nos ouvidos, ou ambos.

A porta foi aberta inúmeras vezes, demonstrando que por mais que universidade quisesse aparentar ser uma instituição séria, os alunos não ajudavam nesse quesito. Alguns dormiam, quase nenhum chegava no horário certo, outros mexiam em seus celulares e computadores portáteis – Hermione teve de conter o desapontamento quanto a isso. Sempre imaginara que entraria em uma sala em Cambridge onde todos teriam tanto interesse quanto ela em fazer perguntas, em chegar no horário e prestar atenção, mas pelo que havia presenciado no dia anterior, era raro algum aluno levantar a mão e questionar – de fato a maioria das perguntas feitas haviam sido por conta dela – e o interesse não era grande.

- A senhor Malfoy – o professor falou com certo sarcasmo na voz e Hermione foi obrigada a se virar.

Como se fosse a primeira vez que o via, Hermione prendeu o fôlego ao ver a beleza do homem que descia pelo corredor central. O cabelo loiro platinado estava perfeitamente penteado para trás, e o terno me ajustava a seu corpo definido. Draco era realmente alto, e em seus lábios um sorriso de desdém. Era como se ele pouco se importasse com o que o professor pensaria de seu atraso e por interromper a aula.

Se Hermione estivesse em seu lugar, suas bochechas estariam mais que coradas e ela se sentaria na primeira carteira que visse, para não chamar mais atenção. Mas com Draco a situação era outra, ele preferiu parar no meio do corredor, inspecionando o lugar que mais lhe agradaria sentar: atrás dela.

- Devo me sentir honrado por sua presença aqui? – o professor perguntou com um sorriso meio sádico, que fez Hermione entender que aquele senhor provavelmente já havia dado aulas a Draco na primeira vez em que ele esteve em Cambridge.

- O senhor é quem sabe – respondeu Draco pondo o iPad que trazia em mãos sobre a mesa.

- Então se me permite continuar...

Com um aceno de cabeça Draco concordou, deixando claro sua arrogância, e fazendo Hermione encará-lo abismada.

Quem era aquele homem de verdade? Um arrogante aristocrata ou um jovem que não dava a menor importância para nada?

Voltando a atenção para o professor, Hermione teve de se conformar em aceitar, Draco já estava cumprindo com a parte dele no acordo, agora cabia a ela aceitar o homem que ele seria, fosse arrogante ou não dando a mínima para nada. Não dava mais para voltar atrás.

Foi então que decidiu que cada vez que Draco fizesse algo que não a agradasse, ela apenas manteria em mente "esse é o meu sonho". Era o seu sonho estar em Cambridge, e o estava realizando graças a Draco, então acabaria por aceitar o modo como ele decidisse agir.

Além do mais, não era como se ela realmente tivesse alguma escolha. E também não duraria para sempre.

A aula quase acabava quando o loiro se aproximou, como quem não quer nada e lhe fez algumas perguntas superficiais sobre a matéria, inventando uma desculpa qualquer de que havia estado ocupado com seu próprio trabalho portanto não conseguira prestar atenção na aula. Como uma estudante que sempre foi, Hermione o encarou naturalmente e lhe mostrou suas anotações. Sentia-se prestando um papel ridículo, como se alguém como Draco Malfoy realmente não conseguisse entender uma matéria tão básica, e principalmente, iria falar justo com ela para tirar suas dúvidas.

Maneando a cabeça, Hermione se lembrou de que não estava mais no ensino médio, onde as garotas populares a achavam uma esquisita por estar sempre estudando e tirando notas boas. Agora estava em Cambridge, bem distante das pessoas que haviam feito o ensino médio com ela.

- Eu ainda não entendi – respondeu Draco, ignorando o fato do professor ainda estar em sala explicando alguma outra matéria.

O que complicaria para Hermione mais tarde, pois não conseguia prestar atenção ao professor tendo esse homem loiro e tão bonito, porque ela não podia negar que Draco Malfoy era realmente belo, ao seu lado.

Os minutos finais da aula demoraram mais para passar do que Hermione gostaria, além do fato de que só teriam um breve intervalo e logo estaria de volta naquela mesma sala, com Draco Malfoy novamente ao seu lado, ou não. Esperava que ele não quisesse dar bandeira logo de cara, atraindo a atenção para cima dos dois já no primeiro dia de aula.

Mas então lembrou a si mesma que agora faltava menos de um mês para o grande casamento real, e que se Draco pretendia mesmo que esse evento fosse a primeira aparição dos dois em público, tinham de acelerar esse processo de "se conhecerem".

- Você está me desconcentrando – ela resmungou no minuto em que o professor os liberou.

Revirando os olhos de seu jeito típico, Draco soltou um risinho e se afastou alguns passos.

- A propósito, sou Draco Malfoy – ele disse com uma piscadela, que fez as bochechas de Hermione corarem enquanto diversas alunas viravam-se para ver o loiro saindo da sala.

- Hermione – ela gritou – Granger – mas então ele já estava na porta da sala e certamente não ouviu.

Com um sorrisinho Draco foi obrigado a se afastar, fingir-se de burro em nada o agradava, ainda mais a matéria sendo extremamente fácil. O professor não era de todo ruim, mas pigarreava demais e se perdia nas explicações, o que o fizera revirar os olhos diversas vezes, levando-o a focar nos assuntos que realmente lhe interessavam, como os lucros da família Malfoy.

Sua família mesmo fazendo parte do parlamento britânico obviamente não dependia apenas dos lucros, que não eram baixos, que uma carreira assim gera; quando seu pai casou-se com sua mãe as empresas da família dela, sendo ela filha única, ficaram para Lucius administrar, e tinha de assumir que seu pai fizera um bom trabalho ao longo dos anos. A empresa crescera muito mais nos quase trinta anos em posse de Lucius que nos últimos 50 em posse da família de sua mãe, e agora cabia a ele continuar gerando tamanho lucro.

E ouvindo repetidamente o que já sabia certamente não o ajudava, só o fazia perder tempo. Mas então, ao virar-se para o lado e se deparar com a bela castanha que vinha conhecendo nos últimos dias, e que por sinal tinha um acordo do qual ele tinha de cumprir sua parte, Draco abriu um sorrisinho e se aproximou dela bancando o aluno perdido na matéria – certamente o trouxa do professor que pensava que ele só estava ali por diversão, por poder pagar e se exibir e não por realmente querer adquirir conhecimento (não que fosse o caso no presente momento, mas anos atrás assim fora!) pensava exatamente isso: que ele era um aluninho burro. E por mais que lhe desse prazer mais tarde esfregar suas notas na cara do velho, no presente momento precisava de uma desculpa para se aproximar de Hermione – e sendo ela a aluna esperta que ele sabia que era, afinal havia tido acesso a todas as suas notas para fazer a matrícula dela na universidade, não havia ninguém melhor que ela para ajudá-lo.

E dando uma olhada geral na sala, certamente não havia. Boa parte da turma era constituída por jovens que vinham de camisa achando já serem grandes advogados, quando a maioria ali não estava nem um mês na universidade – era patético! E as garotas não chamavam sua atenção no mais mínimo, olhando bem para cada uma só conseguia ver reflexos de Pansy Parkinson, todas com uma postura ereta sem nem olharem para o lado, fingindo que realmente prestavam atenção, mas no fundo deveriam estar pensando em algo totalmente mundano. E as outras poucas que não pareciam réplicas de Pansy, eram na verdade vulgares demais para terem a ambição de um se tornarem advogadas de respeito.

No fim, mesmo que não tivesse ali com o propósito de conhecer Hermione Granger, ela acabaria sendo mesmo sua única escolha ao pedir ajuda. Ainda mais que não pretendia estar presente em cada aula, ela mais tarde poderia ajudá-lo com a matéria.

- Você está me desconcentrando – ela respondeu e ele se calou, de fato deveria estar fazendo isso mesmo. Com um sorrisinho pensou que no final das contas ele era quem acabaria ensinando Hermione Granger.

O caderno dela estava cheio de anotações, enquanto ele com seu iPad aberto mal havia escrito duas linhas – que foram escritas apenas para ter algo para perguntar para Hermione depois, dando a entender que havia prestado o mínimo de atenção na aula.

Quando o professor os dispensou, Draco saiu da sala ouvindo ela se apresentar: pronto, seu papel pelo dia esta cumprido, mas tinha de confessar que gostara de desconcentrá-la e não perderia a chance de incomodá-la um pouco sobre poder ajudá-la mais tarde, porque certamente Hermione não contava com isso – e ele adoraria vê-la surpresa.

Voltando do intervalo ele se sentou ao lado dela novamente, que revirou os olhos e maneou a cabeça sem deixá-lo entender se apenas atuava por vê-lo ao seu lado novamente, ou se de fato a havia incomodado tanto assim.

- Não quis desconcentrar você – foi a primeira coisa que disse após se sentar. Ela deu de ombros. – Está mesmo bancando a difícil, hein Granger? – ele murmurou baixo e com humor. A sala ainda estava praticamente vazia, e os poucos presentes se encontravam sentados no fundo, distantes o suficiente para não ouvir o que eles falavam.

Talvez estivessem só observando, pensou Draco sem um pingo de humor. Isso tendia a acontecer, fora assim no seu ensino médio, na faculdade, em cada saída que dava... Voltar a Cambridge mesmo que anos depois só mostrou a ele que muitas coisas não mudaram.

- Não vou cair tão fácil na sua lábia, Malfoy – ela respondeu e ele não soube dizer se estava falando a sério ou só se divertindo as suas custas. Em todo caso, a segunda opção lhe agradava mais.

O tempo estava correndo, e o casamento do idiota do William com Kate estava chegando. E ele queria mesmo chegar lá com Hermione toda bonita e arrumada ao seu lado, para mostrar a Kate que no final das contas quem perdeu foi ela, e que ele acabou encontrando alguém ainda mais bela. Mas só de pensar que teria que ficar horas no mesmo ambiente do príncipe e sua futura esposa o fazia se sentir doente.

Nunca gostou de William, isso era fato, mas o suportou durante toda sua infância, tinham idades semelhantes e foram ao mesmo colégio, mas quando conheceu Kate a situação mudou, e quando ela conheceu William, mudou ainda mais.

Balançando a cabeça Draco decidiu que não queria se lembrar daqueles dias, Kate se casaria, e ele também estava se arranjando. Era mais do que hora de seguir em frente.

- Já arranjou um vestido? – perguntou com humor. Mas Hermione tinha mesmo de providenciar isso logo, ou melhor, ele tinha que providenciar junto dela, afinal não poderia aparecer no casamento real usando um vestido de uma grife qualquer. – Esqueça isso – maneou a cabeça. – Eu posso ajudá-la se quiser.

- Me ajudar? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Draco riu.

- Não com o vestido, por agora – complementou – mas com a matéria. Já aprendi toda essa porcaria.

Ela franziu o cenho com uma pergunta se formando em seus lábios, pergunta essa que obviamente ele já sabia qual seria.

- Eu tinha de encontrar você mais que um dia na semana – ele revirou os olhos, porque somente uma matéria o faria ficar na mesma sala que ela se seguisse o cronograma certo.

Nada que uma alteração no sistema e outra conversa trocada com o reitor não resolvesse.

- Falo em sério – e de fato falava – você perdeu as primeiras aulas.

Ela tinha de aceitar que ele poderia mesmo ajudá-la, a matéria mal começara e ela já se encontrava um pouco perdida – não que não conseguisse resolver sozinha, mas era melhor assumir logo que precisava da ajuda de Draco para recuperar as aulas que perdeu a pagar papel de boba, porque ele queria vir como o garoto que não dá atenção a matéria e depois precisa de ajuda. Pelo visto, e não para o seu agrado, parecia que desta vez seria diferente.

Apenas maneou a cabeça quando o professor entrou na sala, dando a Draco a resposta que ele queria. Então afastou-se duas cadeiras dele, porque realmente não estava ajudando sua concentração tê-lo tão perto, cada vez que o encarava lembrava-se das atitudes mesquinhas de puro aristocrata que ele era, assim como do acordo que permitia que ela estivesse ali naquele momento.

Não poderia sentir nada por ele, e de fato não sentia. E queria garantir que fosse continuar assim.

Nos minutos finais da aula, ela se surpreendeu por Draco não ter voltado a se aproximar, mas quando começou a guardar seu material, discretamente um cartão deslizou entre as folhas de seu caderno. Um cartão que ela sabia que não precisaria olhar para saber do que se tratava, era o telefone dele dado em público. Como se só a partir de agora ela estivesse permitida a ligar para ele ou lhe mandar uma mensagem.

Pensando que era o certo a se fazer, passou por ele na saída, e sem dizer nada ele acenou para ela. Apesar de tudo, apesar de terem de cumprir o trato, de terem só um mês até o casamento, Draco Malfoy era um homem discreto que não sairia abraçando-a em público para provar que se conheciam. Apostava que ele nem se importava com isso, mas certamente sua família pensaria diferente.

Poucos passos a frente de sua sala, uma animada Gina a esperava acenando com a mão, e ao seu lado o moreno de que tanto falava. O famoso Harry Potter, pensou Hermione com humor. E pela proximidade entre os dois, as coisas estavam ficando mais claras naquela relação, o que causou em Hermione um genuíno sentimento de felicidade por sua amiga.

Gina podia ser meio bipolar de vez em quando, mas parecia realmente afim desse Harry.

- Olá – Gina disse com um sorriso, e Hermione não pode deixar de reparar na mão entrelaçada deles.

- Oi – Hermione respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Esse é Harry – Gina não perdeu tempo – meu namorado – completou com uma piscadela e um sorriso ainda maior enquanto Harry, ao seu lado, apenas sorria. – E essa é Hermione, minha melhor amiga.

Pelo visto as coisas andavam rápido com todos no campus.

As apresentações foram rápidas e logo seguiam pelo campus até o estacionamento, onde Harry tinha deixado seu carro estacionado. Hermione seguiria para o outro lado, uma pequena caminhada até em casa – depois de negar a carona e combinar com Gina de se encontrarem mais tarde, ou melhor, lembrá-la de que haviam combinado isso – que a deixaria pensar no que acontecera.

A aproximação de Draco na sala de aula fora simples e sutil, nada do que viera fantasiando, mas ainda assim parecia o jeito certo de fazer as coisas. Tinha de deixar um pouco de lado essa sua mente fantasiosa para contos de fadas e esperar as coisas acontecerem do jeito certo, do jeito que normalmente acontecem – sem exageros.

O fato de Draco tê-la despedido do trabalho fez suas tardes se tornarem mais entediantes do que imaginava que seriam, o pequeno apartamento já havia sido limpo no dia anterior e agora não tinha mais nada a fazer. As compras haviam sido feitas a poucos dias. Tudo limpo. Só lhe restava estudar, mas não se surpreendeu ao se pegar estudando o cartão preto de letras prateadas que carregava o nome dele. Cartão esse que lhe mostrava efetivamente que Draco Malfoy estava entrando em sua vida, e não seria por pouco tempo.

Quando a campainha tocou, horas mais tarde, Hermione nunca se sentira tão aliviada por ver a amiga. Definitivamente não poderia ficar muito tempo sem trabalhar, por mais que fosse tranquilizador saber que podia chegar a hora que quisesse em casa, saber que tinha tempo para cuidar de seus próprios assuntos e interesses e não ficar o tempo todo com o celular ligado caso precisassem que ela cobrisse algum turno, sim, isso era bom, mas por outro ela trabalhava há tanto tempo que não sabia mais como era ficar sem fazê-lo. Nem férias havia tirado nos últimos anos, considerando que cada gorjeta a mais era um acréscimo ao seu sonho – e agora ela não precisava de um centavo daquelas gorjetas para pagar a faculdade.

- Pelo menos você tem com o que se manter por um tempo – respondeu Gina depois de ouvi-la reclamar por meia hora sobre o assunto.

A ruiva deu de ombros mordendo um pedaço da pizza de mussarela e Hermione riu baixinho, algumas vezes desejava ser mais parecida com Gina, no sentido de que sua amiga pouco se importava com o que acontecia, ela era a favor de só seguir em frente sem muito se preocupar, claro que isso já lhe causara problemas, mas Gina parecia confortável vivendo assim, e parecia ser realmente bom deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e só relaxar.

- Agora pode me contando quem foi o loiro que te deu uma piscadela quando você saia da sala – comentou Gina sentando-se novamente no sofá com os olhos claros arregalados pela expectativa. Hermione deveria saber que nenhum detalhe escapava dela. – Mal começou na faculdade e já arranjou um gatinho? – comentou rindo. – Meu irmão vai ficar decepcionado quando souber.

- Não é bem assim – Hermione deu de ombros, não querendo que Gina soubesse do acordo que tinha com Malfoy.

Tudo bem que Gina fosse sua melhor amiga, mas sabia como ela era e tinha certeza de que se contasse alguma coisa, logo outras pessoas saberiam – porque a ruiva simplesmente não conseguia guardar muitos segredos, e se havia uma coisa que Hermione presava era a sua privacidade.

Além do mais sentia-se um pouco envergonhada pelo que estava fazendo, não havia nada de sórdido no contrato e sabia que Draco nunca a obrigaria, mas ainda assim, era como se estivesse sendo usada e quando esse o prazo de validade ele a jogaria fora.

- E que história é essa do seu irmão ficar decepcionado? – perguntou, claramente desviando o assunto para outro tópico, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não vai dizer que você nunca percebeu – respondeu Gina de forma simples, dando de ombros. – Ele é caidinho por você desde que te conheceu.

- Eu era uma criança – comentou Hermione revirando os olhos.

- Como se isso importasse para ele – foi a vez de Gina revirar os olhos. – Além do mais agora você de criança não tem mais nada – disse com um riso.

Gina não tinha mesmo jeito, e jamais dispensaria os comentários que a faziam ficar corada.

- Mas acho que agora ele não tem _mesmo_ mais chance com você – continuou falando e Hermione apenas suspirou. – Mas também pudera, eu vi aquele loiro e realmente, sou muito mais ele que o feio do meu irmão – Gina vivia pegando no pé do irmão, mas sempre o amara incondicionalmente e seria capaz de tudo para defendê-lo.

- Ele nunca teve uma chance comigo – Hermione retrucou com as bochechas coradas. – E você sabe disso! Espero que não tenha ficado iludindo ele esse tempo todo.

- Claro que não – ela respondeu pegando outro pedaço de pizza. – Não é a toa que volta e meia ele aparece com alguma garota lá em casa, eu vivo jogando garotas para cima dele – riu.

- Isso não se faz! – retrucou Hermione com o cenho franzido.

- Era você ou outras opções, eu procurei outras opções – deu de ombros ainda rindo.

O que lhe agradava em conversar com Gina era que a conversa era sempre tranquila e fluía bem, a fazia relaxar e se esquecer um pouco dos problemas que a rondavam.

- Mas e você e esse Harry, o que me conta? Que história é esse de namorado? – perguntou Hermione com animação. Estava realmente feliz pela amiga. – Ontem mesmo você resmungava que ele não considerava você em nada.

- Eu sei – ela disse com um sorriso. – Mas tivemos um período livre, ele me levou para tomar café e me pediu em namoro – comemorou ela sorridente e com as bochechas coradas. – Não foi o pedido mais romântico que eu já vi, mas foi tão lindo e espontâneo.

Hermione sorriu voltando a prestar atenção em sua fatia de pizza. Quando Gina saiu dali, não muito mais tarde, Hermione olhou para o apartamento e suspirou, pelo menos teria algo para distrai-la no dia seguinte. Rindo de seus próprios pensamentos mergulhou sob as cobertas para se entregar ao sono, só então se deu conta de quão cansada estava.


	10. Capitulo Dez

Hey gente, nossa, devo uma explicação a todos vocês!

Eu fiquei muito doente... mas muito mesmo. Imagem tudo o que uma pessoa pode ter... é, esse deve ter sido o meu caso. Foram 15 dias praticamente de cama! Um negócio de louco. argh! Mas agora eu estou de volta! hehehe.

Fiquei super empolgada quando eu vi que haviam novos leitores! Então, sejam TODOS BEM VINDOS! =D Hey gente, deixe reviews, eu não mordo e nem lanço feitiços! hehehe. aff, que piada FAIL! Desconsiderem! aoskoaksoaks.

Vamos a resposta do reviews:

Liss Cahill: Hey! Seja super mega bem vinda! =D Espero que acompanhe a fic até o final, e digo-te uma coisa: Está muito longe de acabar! Pelo que eu entendi vce é uma super fã de Dramione! Então, nossa, indique umas fics, por favor! hehehe. Beijos.

Prometo não demorar muito para postar o proximo capitulo!

Beijos! ;*

* * *

Incrível como tanta coisa pode mudar em tão pouco tempo. Foi exatamente esse o pensamento de Hermione ao entrar em sua sala de aula duas semanas depois, fazia duas semanas que Gina estava com Harry, duas semanas que ela estava em Cambridge, duas semanas que para todos os outros ela passou a conhecer Draco Malfoy.

Eles se viam três vezes na semana, e no primeiro final de semana ele a ajudou a recuperar a matéria, sendo muito mais paciente e prestativo do que ela havia imaginado, sacrificando a tarde um sábado chuvoso em um apartamento pequeno com vários livros de uma matéria que ele achava desinteressante. Isso contou alguns pontos para ele no conceito de Hermione, certamente.

- Obrigada – ela lhe disse naquela tarde, realmente agradecida por ter a ajuda dele. Já bastava ser a última a entrar para a matéria, não queria ser também aquela que ficaria o tempo todo fazendo perguntas e atrasando a aula com suas dúvidas por não ter acompanhado desde o primeiro dia.

- Você já disse isso – ele respondeu bebericando uma taça de vinho que ela lhe servira. Vinho que ele trouxera, claro, pois Hermione apostava que não conseguiria bancar os gostos caros do homem. – Eu não tinha planos para hoje – deu de ombros. O que seriam seus planos? Passar a tarde na casa de seus pais, ouvir sua mãe reclamando de como ele não aparecia para vê-la e aturando a presença, que parecia constante, de Pansy Parkinson. Ante essa opção, ele verdadeiramente não se importava em estar ali. Claro que poderia estar mais interessante, ele pensou.

Então depois daquele dia ele passou a levá-la para casa depois da aula, o que foi visto e interpretado pelos outros como um gesto cavalheiro, afinal alguém com a criação de um Malfoy certamente não gostaria de deixar uma dama andando sozinha por ai. Nenhuma especulação havia sido levantada ainda, mas Hermione imaginava que isso não demoraria a acontecer.

Agora ali estava ela, estendendo um copo de café para Draco Malfoy, porque era sua vez de pagar, e com humor acompanhando-o até a sala onde teriam aula juntos.

- Estão começando a suspeitar – disse Hermione ao entrar na sala ainda vazia.

- Deixe que suspeitem – ele respondeu dando de ombros. Paparazzi já havia se intrometido tanto em sua vida que de fato estava acostumado. Sabia como isso deveria ser incômodo para ela, mas não havia o que fazer a respeito, já sabiam disso quando fizeram o acordo. – É até melhor que já tenham uma ideia de que nos conhecemos.

Ela suspirou e deixou seu material sobre a mesa, para logo voltar a sorver um gole do café.

- Ontem estive pensando em algumas coisas – ele comentou casualmente sentando-se sobre uma das mesas. – Eu já lhe contei quase toda a minha vida, mas pouco sei sobre você – ela deu de ombros achando irrelevante ele saber mais sobre sua vida, sabia o básico e poderia continuar assim. – E antes que você diga alguma coisa, como posso afirmar que estou com você se não sei nada sobre você.

- Aposto que você fez uma pesquisa bem detalhada sobre a minha vida antes de me propor esse acordo – ela respondeu arisca.

- Claro que fiz – ele deu de ombros. – Mas isso não significa que eu não queira ouvir de você, além do mais não se pode descobrir tudo através de outras pessoas nem ter certeza se as informações são confiáveis.

- Não venha com essa Draco – ela começou a falar, mas ele logo a interrompeu.

- Portanto jantar no meu apartamento, sexta a noite – ele deu de ombros. – Logo tenho que levar você para conhecer a minha família, minha mãe surtaria se eu só a apresentasse no dia do casamento de William – revirou os olhos fazendo pouco caso. – E também temos que procurar um vestido adequado para você... O casamento será em duas semanas e ainda não vimos nada.

- Não vai ser tão difícil encontrar um vestido – ela deu de ombros e ele a observou com minucia. Certamente não seria, Hermione tinha o tipo de corpo que faria qualquer peça lhe cair bem, os seios pequenos mais proporcionais a ela, uma estatura mediana e o corpo magro.

Nunca havia saído com alguém como ela, Draco se deu de repente, fazia mais o seu tipo as loiras de seios grandes, ou pelo menos pernas longas. Abaixando um pouco a cabeça viu as pernas dela cobertas pela calça jeans, certamente eram lindas, mas ela definitivamente não tinha a altura das modelos e atrizes com quem costumava se encontrar. Nem os seios, pensou com diversão.

- Odeio quando você faz isso – retrucou ela de mal humor.

- Isso o quê? – ele perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mandar em mim! – revirou os olhos.

- Não estou mandando em você – ele revirou os olhos, falando de forma ácida. – Só estou pensando em conhecer você, porque caso não se lembre, nosso acordo vai durar pelo menos mais uns três anos, ou mais ainda, até a sua formatura...

Até a sua formatura? Ela pensou com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa, teria então pelo menos cinco anos na companhia dele?

- O que te faz pensar que nós vamos aguentar tanto tempo juntos? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Podia nunca ter tido um relacionamento, mas sabia como eles funcionavam, e grande parte deles não durava tanto tempo, menos ainda quando estavam forçados a permanecerem juntos. Era como começar já prevendo o prevendo o fracasso.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito – ele deu de ombros. – Eu sei que vai ser um longo tempo, então, temos tempo para nos acertarmos. E como posso passar tanto tempo com você se nem ao menos sei quem você é? – ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele não lhe permitiu. – E não me diga que eu já sei o necessário – ele se aproximou perigosamente – serão cinco anos Hermione, mais ainda se for preciso.

Como poderia argumentar contra isso? A resposta era simples: não podia.

- Sexta a noite, no meu apartamento.

Antes que ela pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta, o sinal tocou e pela porta passaram vários alunos conversando em voz alta, jogando seus materiais sobre as mesas enquanto aguardavam pelo professor.

Cinco anos. Era tudo que Hermione conseguia pensar. Cinco anos na presença de Draco Malfoy, era como se ele a houvesse pedido em casamento.

No intervalo tudo que Hermione queria era distância de Draco Malfoy, ainda chocada com a extensão desse acordo sem que ele a houvesse consultado, sentia-se ultrajada e queria lhe gritar na cara que não podia sair fazendo o que bem entendesse com a vida dela desse jeito, pagar sua faculdade era uma coisa, mas não havia combinado de permanecer com ela até que a faculdade terminasse. De repente lhe deu uma vontade absurda de adiantar as matérias afim de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, se acabasse se formando na metade do tempo, Draco Malfoy iria embora mais cedo?

Com um suspiro ela maneou a cabeça sentindo uma pontada de medo se apoderar de seu interior, causando um formigamento estranho. Cinco anos convivendo com Draco Malfoy, depois ele iria embora como se nunca houvesse existido? A única coisa que podia pensar no momento era se resistiria a cinco anos do lado dele.

Provavelmente não – esse era o seu medo, apegar-se e depois dar adeus nunca era uma boa coisa.

O resto da semana passou rápido, para o agrado de Hermione que continuava sem fazer nada, essa noite iria jantar com Draco e aproveitaria para lhe cobrar o emprego que ele prometera lhe conseguir, não aguentava mais ficar sem fazer nada.

Olhou-se no espelho pela décima vez e suspirou, nada parecia ficar o bom o bastante para esse jantar, afinal ele era um Malfoy e não poderia aparecer lá vestindo qualquer peça. O que era um problema, considerando que nos últimos anos havia investido apenas em peças confortáveis e maleáveis, que não a incomodassem durante o trabalho, e como não tinha uma vida social não era preciso vestidos e outras peças mais elegantes, assim que só lhe restou uma alternativa: correr para o armário de Gina e ouvi-la durante horas especulando sobre com quem seria o tal encontro de Hermione.

Assim que tocou a campainha do apartamento da amiga, em nada lhe surpreendeu ver um Harry sem camisa e com o cabelo bagunçado abrindo a porta. Riu quando ele ficou sem graça e o cumprimentou com simpatia, estava mesmo gostando do namorado que Gina havia arrumado, e do jeito que sua amiga parecia apaixonada por Harry, podia imaginar que essa relação ia longe.

Totalmente o oposto de como a sua relação com Draco estava começando.

Entrou no apartamento quando Harry lhe deu passagem, e maneou a cabeça ao ver sua amiga com um short curto e uma camisa masculina que lhe cobria as coxas.

- O que você faz aqui? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso enquanto beijava a bochecha da amiga. – Além de atrapalhar a minha noite, é claro.

- É claro – Hermione concordou bem humorada. Tinha de se manter assim, caso contrário começaria a surtar. – Vim assaltar o seu armário, não se preocupe, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo – completou com uma careta fazendo a amiga rir.

- E perder a chance de ver você, Hermione Granger, se arrumando toda para encontrar alguém? Nunca – disse ela com diversão. – Harry não vai se importar de esperar um pouquinho.

- Se você diz – Hermione respondeu dando de ombros, sabia que essa seria a resposta da amiga. – Mas anda logo que eu não tenho muito tempo.

O relógio já batia quase sete horas, tinha menos de uma hora e meia para estar na frente do apartamento de Draco Malfoy, pronta para lhe contar tudo sobre sua vida. Ou quase tudo.

- Quem é o gato? – perguntou Gina lhe estendendo três vestidos. – Eu conheço?

- É só um cara da minha turma – deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso, ergueu o primeiro dos vestidos e fez uma careta. – É só um jantar, não um baile de gala – suspirou.

- Esse? – perguntou Gina e revirou os olhos quando Hermione fez uma careta.

- Curto demais.

- Esse? – só estendeu a peça sem dar importância.

- Pode ser – deu de ombros encarando o vestido azul e o verde que Gina lhe estendeu em seguida.

Não, o verde era muito exposto para um primeiro encontro, pensou maneando a cabeça e ficou com o azul marinho. O vestido tinha mangas curtas, caia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos e um decote não muito chamativo, amarrado nas costas e marcando sua cintura fina.

- O Malfoy vai adorar – comentou Gina de modo brincalhão.

Mas a menção do sobrenome de Draco fez Hermione engasgar e encarar a amiga com as bochechas coradas.

- Como se não fosse óbvio – Gina revirou os olhos. – Todo mundo em Cambridge já viu vocês dois juntos, vocês levam café um para o outro e algumas vezes ele já te deu carona para casa.

Como Gina sabia disso tudo? E se ela sabia, será que todos em Cambridge realmente sabiam também?

- Estava chovendo – ela deu de ombros e Gina riu.

- Por que você não assume de uma vez que estão tendo algo? – perguntou Gina sentando-se na beirada da cama, e Hermione sentou ao seu lado.

- Não é tão simples...

- Vocês é que querem complicar, uma hora ou outra vai todo mundo saber mesmo, na verdade em Cambridge todos já sabem e comentam.

- Nós ainda não temos nada sério – deu de ombros, não podia contar a Gina o que realmente estava se passando entre eles. – Além do mais, Draco não é um homem qualquer...

- Além de ser velho – comentou Gina querendo descontrair e Hermione revirou os olhos a empurrando de leve.

- Ele não é velho – Hermione riu. Draco era apenas quatro anos mais velho que ela.

- Então é ele mesmo – Gina riu abraçando a amiga. Estava realmente contente por Hermione estar saindo com alguém. – Vem logo – puxou a amiga para levantá-la da cama – tenho que maquiar você.

Exatamente uma hora depois Hermione saía do apartamento da amiga, chamou um táxi e disse o endereço de Draco. Sentia borboletas em seu estômago durante o caminho, e quando finalmente esteve na frente do belo prédio em que Draco morava, pensou que iria desistir de entrar.

Respirou fundo antes de tocar a campainha, e quando deu por si o elevador já parava no último andar do prédio. As portas se abriram dando direto para o apartamento tão luxuoso dele, Hermione suspirou ante a visão da sala bem arrumada.

- Achei que você tinha desistido – ele comentou com um sorriso. – Mas não, pontual como sempre.

Ela sorriu com as bochechas coradas, de repente insegura quanto a sua imagem. O vestido lhe caía muito bem, e o sapato preto deixava o look mais discreto, como ela gostava, mas não sabia exatamente o que agradava a Draco.

- Olá Draco – ela disse incerta sobre como agir.

Ele riu guiando-a para a sala, onde ela se acomodou em um sofá, que dava vista para a espaçosa área externa do apartamento. Ele lhe serviu uma taça de vinho e ergueu a sua, pedindo que ela fizesse o mesmo em um singelo brinde.

A que brindavam ela não saberia dizer, mas conforme os minutos ao lado dele iam passando, Hermione se sentia relaxar. Talvez o vinho tivesse algo a ver com isso, ou a beleza do homem a sua frente, ou talvez os dois.

- Você está muito bonita – ele comentou encarando bem seus olhos castanhos.

Para Hermione ele nunca lhe parecera tão sério sem aquele ar de arrogante que parecia possui-lo cada vez que pisava no campus da universidade. Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa em sala de aula, e outra totalmente diferente quando se encontravam as escondidas. E ela gostava dessa segunda personalidade dele, pensou bebericando mais um gole de vinho.

- O que você quer saber sobre mim? – ela perguntou com um sorriso trêmulo.

- Sua família, sua vida, tudo – ele deu de ombros. Havia feito uma pesquisa sobre ela, é claro, mas ouvir da boca dela sobre como era sua vida era totalmente diferente, além do mais, por mais que tivesse confiança em quem lhe forneceu os dados sobre Hermione, sabia que nunca se podia confiar cem por cento.

Por onde ela poderia começar? Pela vida que tivera antes que seu pai arruinasse tudo? Maneou a cabeça, isso fora há tanto tempo que parecia em outra vida, ela havia tido de crescer com as escolhas erradas de seu pai e as consequências que ela trouxeram, teve de amadurecer até não conseguir ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, vendo-o persistir no erro uma e outra vez.

Mas Draco não precisava saber dessa parte de sua vida, não ainda.

- Eu sou filha única, cresci no bairro mais interior de Londres, meus pais ainda moram lá, e quando me formei não tinha dinheiro para faculdade, por isso comecei a trabalhar a maior parte do tempo possível, juntando todas as minhas economias para poder ir para Cambridge.

- Isso eu já sei – ele disse simplesmente, ela já havia lhe dito isso. – Eu quero saber do que você gosta, quero saber como foi a sua infância...

- Você não me disse como foi a sua nem do que você gosta – ela retrucou com um pequeno sorriso, não queria ficar em desvantagem ali.

- Nós estamos falando sobre você agora, sobre mim vai ficar para outra hora.

Com um suspiro ela maneou a cabeça, tinha de começar a aceitar que com Draco Malfoy as coisas tinham sempre de ser do jeito que ele preferisse. Mas se Draco pensava que ela acabaria submissa a ele, estava muito enganado.

Aproximando-se mais do que Hermione gostaria, Draco a encarou no fundo dos olhos, querendo fazê-la entender de uma vez por todas que não tinha escolha.

- Amanhã nós vamos jantar com os meus pais, portanto é bom parecer que eu conheço você, que eu realmente conheço você há um bom tempo – ele disse inclinando-se para frente, seu tom soando um tanto ameaçador, o que a fez se arrepiar. – Minha mãe é uma das pessoas mais minuciosas que eu conheço, ela vai notar cada detalhe, cada palavra. Então é bom nós nos sairmos bem amanhã!

- Por que você precisa tanto da aprovação deles? – Hermione retrucou com uma coragem que não lhe era conhecida, caso contrário se parasse para pensar nunca perguntaria algo assim a alguém como Draco Malfoy.

- Já lhe disse que preciso de uma esposa que o parlamento possa aprovar, de alguém que seja discreta e fique ao meu lado, mas que seja inteligente...

- É isso não é? – ela perguntou prendendo um sorriso.

Não havia ido até ele desinformada, pelo contrário, nas últimas tardes em que nada tinha para fazer, Hermione aproveitou para saber como deveria se portar, não que já não soubesse o básico, afinal sua mãe fora muito criteriosa quanto a sua educação, pelo menos durante o tempo em que puderam exigir algo, portanto ela havia aprendido boas maneiras e tudo mais – fato que duvidava que Draco soubesse! Mas queria mesmo saber como as coisas funcionavam. Depois do choque de saber que ele queria permanecer ao seu lado pelo menos até sua formatura, o que para ela soara como ele querendo supervisionar que seu dinheiro estava sendo bem investido e que ela não o desperdiçaria, por isso precisava saber sobre as outras mulheres, os outros membros do parlamento. E ali estava a resposta a sua pergunta.

- Eu não vim despreparada, Draco – ela disse com cara de ofendida, respirou fundo antes de prosseguir, como que buscando mais coragem para continuar a erguer a voz deste modo para ele. – Andei lendo e pesquisando sobre o parlamento, e há uma escola para moças, não há? Uma que na minha opinião mães que mandam suas filhas para lá estão querendo que as garotas sejam uma golpista de alto escalão, preparadas para encontrarem um marido, terem filhos e não fazer mais nada da vida – revirou os olhos com um suspiro. – E uma dessas damas deveria casar com você.

Ao vê-lo calado, Hermione sorriu sabendo que o havia atingido. Podia até ter que dizer tudo de sua vida para Draco Malfoy, ou quase tudo, mas também iria descobrir tudo sobre ele.

- O que mais você andou pesquisando? – perguntou ele com deboche. – Algum desses sites já lhe disse qual o meu tipo de garota? – perguntou com descaso, sem se preocupar se isso iria ofendê-la ou não.

- Certamente alguém bem diferente de mim – ela retrucou com o rosto erguido, não era nenhuma das modelos com quem Draco já fora fotografado, mas tinha seu orgulho e não se mostraria fragilizada com isso.

- E o que mais? – ele questionou sem negar o que ela dissera. – Lhe disseram que eu vivo indo a Paris, que odeio a Itália e minha casa na Suíça vale um bom dinheiro. Lhe disseram isso na internet também? Besteiras! – ele gritou. – Eu a chamei aqui exatamente por isso, Hermione Granger, não se pode confiar no que a internet diz, eles adoram exagerar, modificar as informações.

- Então as suas cores preferidas não são verde e prata? – ela perguntou com descaso fingido.

- Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando – ele revirou os olhos irritado, aquela garota sabia como tirá-lo do sério. – Na internet diz que eu tenho um filho de três anos, você acreditou nisso também? A suposta mãe dele é uma modelo francesa, e por isso eu gosto tanto de ir a Paris – ele riu com escárnio. – É a isso que eu me refiro! A partir do momento que a imprensa souber sobre nós dois, o que acredito que não vá demorar, eles vão começar a perguntar, a acusar e eu quero que você esteja preparada para isso... Mas eu também tenho que estar, tenho que conhecer você.

- Eles logo vão saber – ela murmurou sem encará-lo. – Pelo menos em Cambridge todos já sabem.

- Um motivo a mais para você cooperar – ele disse nada abalado.

Draco não era bobo muito menos ingênuo, duas semanas de constantes conversas, troca de café e passeios pelo campus ao lado da mesma mulher iriam levantar suspeitas, certamente. Ele já esperava por isso, e do seu ponto de vista era até melhor que começassem a divulgar imagens suas com Hermione logo, assim no dia do casamento de Kate com o príncipe William não seria tão chocante vê-lo ao lado de uma plebeia. E que ocasião melhor para apresentar Hermione para a sociedade inglesa? Justamente no casamento de um príncipe com uma plebeia, pensou ele com sarcasmo. Pelo menos ninguém ousaria dizer nada maldoso.

E sabia que pior que Kate, Hermione nunca seria.

Dizer que ela deveria cooperar mais e o fato de todos em Cambridge saberem sobre eles pareceu fazer Hermione amolecer um pouco, havia entrado naquele apartamento com suas defesas em alta, mas não havia motivo para isso. Se não confiasse em Draco, não haveria ninguém mais em quem confiar.

Ela lhe contou que sua cor favorita era azul, que adorava cachorros e tinha alergia a gatos, não tinha um perfume em particular que a agradasse mais nem uma peça de roupa, lhe disse também que sempre adorou vestidos, que suas roupas sempre foram simples e não costumava andar de salto alto – o que segundo ele teria de mudar – assim como sempre gostou do seu cabelo liso e já teve vontade de cortá-lo bem curto, mas nunca teve coragem. Contou a ele também que nunca havia namorado, e ficou corada enquanto ele fazia suas deduções. Disse também que não perdoava traições e nem vícios que pudessem prejudicar uma família.

E em troca ele lhe contou sobre sua vida, os detalhes que ela ainda não sabia, e no final sentia-se exposto porque nunca havia dito a nenhuma outra mulher tudo que dissera a Hermione. Já havia tido diversas namoradas, a maioria ele diria ter sido apenas um caso passageiro, afinal nunca durava, principalmente porque o que mais buscavam era o seu dinheiro. Draco lhe contou que adorava corridas e velocidade, que se não tivesse de seguir o lugar de sua família no parlamento provavelmente tentaria uma carreira de piloto, contou a ela sobre sua época em Cambridge quando mais estudou em sua vida, mas não lhe disse os motivos, expor a ela que algumas vezes sentia que tinha de merecer e conquistar o orgulho de seu pai era mais do que ele estava disposto a contar. Havia aberto sua vida para Hermione, mas não os seus segredos, muito menos as suas fraquezas.

Se havia uma coisa que ele aprendeu ao passar dos anos convivendo com um homem como Lucius Malfoy, foi que nunca se deve dizer as pessoas o que te faz fraco, pois a qualquer momento elas podem te apunhalar pelas gostas. Não que seu pai fosse um exemplo de homem, pelo contrário, podia apostar que seu pai tinha diversas amantes e que sua mãe sabia disso, e ainda assim permaneciam casados porque a sociedade não suportava escândalos, porque um divórcio sujaria a imagem impecável da família Malfoy, porque sua mãe não saberia viver sem todo o dinheiro que seu pai lhe dava, contentando-se apenas com uma mesada. Por outro lado gostava que eles continuassem nessa farsa, sua irmã era ingênua do tipo que acredita em príncipes encantados e que todo casamento é para sempre, e não gostaria que seus pais fossem os primeiros a partir o coração dela.

Contou a Hermione sobre sua irmã e sobre a amiga dela, afinal provavelmente Pansy estaria na casa da família Malfoy na noite seguinte, porque parecia não sair mais de lá, mas não disse a ela que se essa relação não desse certo, Pansy seria a mulher a ficar ao seu lado. Também não disse a ela que sua mãe era contra mulheres que queriam trabalhar, e que seu pai como o machista que sempre foi achava que as mulheres deveriam ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos. Detalhes assim Hermione descobriria com o tempo, não precisava lhe jogar tudo na cara de uma vez, até porque provavelmente a afugentaria se fizesse isso.

Disse a ela também que não suportava mentiras, nem pessoas interesseiras, e que esse foi um dos motivos por ter escolhido ela: ao saber quem ele era, Hermione foi provavelmente uma das primeiras mulheres que não se jogaram em seus braços o pedindo em casamento, isso porque as outras ou eram velhas demais ou já eram muito bem casadas.

- O que você como duque vai ter de fazer? – ela perguntou quando se sentaram a mesa para o jantar.

- Basicamente vou ser responsável pelos assuntos que o príncipe William não conseguir lidar – ele deu de ombros.

Era como se ficasse com o que William não queria, seus restos. Com sarcasmo ele pensou que no quesito mulher William já estava ficando com o que ele não queria mais, portanto podia suportar alguns assuntos de Estado.

- Você vai ser coroado? – ela perguntou servindo-se da massa estava servida.

- Em breve – ele deu de ombros novamente. – Meu pai andou tendo problemas de saúde, agora ele está bem, mas não sei até quando vai continuar no parlamento. Assim que ele decidir se aposentar, eu devo ser coroado.

- Você não vai precisar ser casado para isso? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Aquele era o momento de sanar todas as suas dúvidas.

- Não – ele respondeu. – Mas se tem algo que os membros do parlamento levam em consideração é uma boa mulher ao lado de um homem, nunca uma mais inteligente que eles, apesar de que eu duvido muito disso, e nunca uma que seja vulgar ou possa expor mais do que deve sobre os assuntos reais.

- Se nossa relação durar pelos próximos cinco anos e não acabar em nada, seus pais vão pensar o quê?

- Pouco me importa o que eles vão pensar – Draco deu de ombros. – Espero até lá já estar no parlamento e poder guiar a minha vida. Não que eu queira assumir meu papel de duque, mas só de saber que estarei fazendo o que eles querem e que em mais nada poderão opinar, já me satisfaz. Além do mais, muitos homens do parlamento namoraram por anos com uma mulher para casarem com outra depois.

Isso para ela soou como: ele está se preparando para depois me dar adeus e se casar com uma dessas princesinhas. Mas não quis parecer incomodada nem nada assim, não na frente dele.

- E se sua mãe claramente mostrar que não me aprova? Vou ser descartada e adeus acordo? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada para se fazer de despreocupada, mas a verdade era que internamente vivia morrendo de medo de tudo ser um sonho e logo ter de acordar. Sabia que Draco era um homem de palavra, e que havia dito que cumpriria a parte dele no acordo, mas se a presença dela não fosse mais querida ou necessária, então ele não teria mais obrigação nenhuma quanto a pagar sua faculdade.

- Não vai se ver livre de mim tão fácil, Granger – ele retrucou com um sorriso no canto do lábio, saber disso a fez sorrir. – Tenho um acordo com meus pais de que eu seria responsável por escolher com quem quero ficar.

- E por isso você me alugou por alguns anos? – ela perguntou descontraída.

- Não vejo como um aluguel – ele deu de ombros, mas logo maneou a cabeça. Estava se portando como um homem que nem reconhecia, lhe falando calmo e suavemente e fazendo gentilezas. Definitivamente passar muito tempo com a toda certinha Hermione Granger o estava afetando mais do que imaginara.

- Todas as modelos com quem você já saiu vão ficar carentes e desoladas quando me virem com você – ela comentou prestando atenção na comida, para não ter que olhar para ele.

- Problema delas – ele disse dando de ombros, e logo se serviu novamente.

Hermione não gostava quando ele falava assim, como se as mulheres não lhe importassem muito, como se todas a quem ele já iludiu ou partiu o coração não tivessem sentimentos.

Por isso disse a si mesma que não iria se apaixonar por ele, afinal, só sentiria seu coração partido se o amasse, portanto a forma mais segura era se manter distante de amá-lo.

Porém em cinco anos muitas coisas podem acontecer, e era isso que a incomodava.

- Você não se importa nem um pouco? – questionou Hermione, e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca ela se arrependeu de tê-las pronunciado.

- Eu me importaria se alguma delas quisesse algo além do meu dinheiro – deu de ombros com a resposta. – Esse é o problema da mídia, Hermione, eles distorcem tudo, enriquecem e embelezam você para que outras pessoas, que só querem o seu dinheiro e ser vistas ao lado seu lado por isso se aproximam. Isso que eu sempre achei engraçado, quanto mais saiam matérias sobre eu com outras mulheres e muita bebida, mas mulheres se aproximavam de mim.

"E você aproveitava" foi o pensamento de Hermione, mas antes que dissesse algo mordeu a língua.

- Se você vai estar comigo, vai ser só comigo – ela disse ao invés. Esperava que Draco já tivesse consciência disso, ela não era do tipo de mulher que aceitaria ser usada e traída. Não mesmo.

- Eu sei – ele assentiu mirando-a fixamente, sorveu um gole de vinho e estendeu a mão para ela. – Eu já sabia desde a primeira vez que a vi, acredite ou não, chega uma hora que toda essa loucura de festas e bebida perde a graça. Não sei se aconteceu agora pela pressão dos meus pais em que eu encontre uma esposa, ou pelo cargo que eu sei que logo vou ocupar, mas para mim deu disso. Mas espero que isso seja reciproco, vou ser fiel a você enquanto nosso acordo durar, e espero que você faça o mesmo.

- Eu seria incapaz de trai-lo – não por ser quem ele era, na verdade pouco lhe importava quem ele era. Ela seria incapaz de trair qualquer homem que fosse.

- Só quis confirmar – ele respondeu com um sorriso torto e ela maneou a cabeça. Draco Malfoy tinha sempre de ter a última palavra.

Que Deus a ajudasse a suportar os próximos anos na companhia dele. Porque parecia que seria cada vez mais difícil resistir. Ela havia dito que não iria se apaixonar, mas isso não incluía os desejos do corpo, e o seu parecia formigar e se acender de um jeito até então desconhecido cada vez que ele lhe sorria dessa maneira.

Quando o jantar chegou ao fim, Draco lhe serviu um petit gateau de sobremesa, e logo estavam de volta a sala, cada um com uma nova taça de vinho em mãos. Hermione sentia suas bochechas coradas pelo álcool e suas pernas não pareciam muito estáveis, enquanto ele, ao contrário, parecia que recém havia começado a beber. Maneando a cabeça soltou um suspiro, se havia uma coisa que os anos que passara trabalhando no pub não haviam ensinado a ela era aprender a beber e se manter sóbria. E nesse momento podia ter certeza disso.

- Deu de vinho pra mim – ela disse quando ele estendeu a garrafa pra voltar a encher a sua taça.

Com um riso Draco se sentou ao seu lado, deixando a garrafa e as taças sobre a mesa. Sentia-se cansado pela semana exaustiva que tivera, e em antecipação pelo dia seguinte, que ele sabia que não seria fácil. Só esperava que sua mãe não soltasse nenhum comentário maldoso na frente de Hermione. Ela podia não ser o tipo de mulher que sua mãe esperava, mas para ele parecia o tipo certo.

- Acho que sim – riu virando-se para ela.

Por um momento dedicou-se a observar os traços delicados do rosto dela, e se surpreendeu com quão bela ela realmente era. A princípio já a havia achado bonita, afinal, disse para si mesmo, não ficaria com alguém que não era atraente, mas conforme a conhecia mais bonita ela parecia se tornar, também mais interessante. E descobriu-se cativado por ela, pelo quê de diferente que ela possuía em comparação com todas as mulheres com quem já esteve.

Jogou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás e sorriu maneando a cabeça, queria dizer a si mesmo que estava se deixando levar pela quantidade de vinho que já havia bebido, afinal antes mesmo dela chegar ao seu apartamento, ele já havia bebido algumas taças, mas sabia que não era isso. Era ela o atraindo, como uma mulher atrai um homem.

Havia dito a si mesmo que não se apaixonaria, principalmente porque não se achava capaz de amar realmente uma mulher. Mas quanto a atração era inevitável, e só agora ele se deu conta disso. Acariciou o rosto dela, sua pele macia e suas bochechas coradas e sorriu se aproximando, a viu fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios em um convite ao que estava prestes a fazer, assim que não pensou duas vezes e colou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo que o agradou mais do que imaginava. A língua dela se enroscou a sua de um jeito sexy, e ele se viu querendo mais.

Encostou-a ao sofá e ao sentir seu corpo ficar tenso soube que havia feito o movimento errado, Hermione não era desse tipo de garota que fica se enroscando a um homem no sofá. Quis bater em si mesmo quando ela se afastou com os lábios abertos e as bochechas ainda mais coradas.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido – ela murmurou se levantando do sofá.

- Desculpe – ele disse deixando os ombros caírem.

- No nosso acordo não diz nada sobre beijos e...

- Você realmente acha que ninguém vai querer ver nós dois nos beijando? E que eles vão acreditar que você foi ao casamento real comigo apenas como uma amiga? – ele a interrompeu, não querendo ser brusco ao pronunciar tais palavras, mas Hermione precisava entender no que estava se metendo.

- Só beijos – ela disse dando um passo atrás.

Cinco anos é um longo tempo, Draco disse a si mesmo.

Além do mais, se os beijos continuassem desse jeito, muito em breve ele não poderia se conter.

- Isso nós vamos lidando com o tempo – ele deu de ombros, não iria fazer falsas promessas.

- Eu tenho de ir – ela disse indo em direção a porta.

Ele se levantou, sabia que era melhor mesmo, e a acompanhou até a porta.

- Amanhã eu encontro você ao meio dia – ele disse escorado na parede enquanto ela se aproximava do elevador.

- Mas na casa dos seus pais não é um jantar? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim – ele deu de ombros. – Mas você precisa de um vestido para o casamento, e essas coisas demoram a ficar prontas – ele respondeu dando de ombros e ela conteve a vontade de deixar seu queixo cair. Ele iria mesmo lhe dar um vestido exclusivo? Ele iria mesmo lhe dar um vestido exclusivo! – Busco você no seu apartamento – ele disse com um aceno de cabeça, e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi concordar com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador chegava.

Hermione suspirou quando a porta se fechou e se olhou no espelho, suas bochechas estavam muito rosadas, pelo menos boa parte era culpa de todo vinho que acabou bebendo e não só por ter dado um beijo em Draco Malfoy. Um beijo que só de lembrar a fazia sorrir.

Quando o elevador parou no térreo, Hermione se deparou com uma morena muito bonita que lhe sorriu antes de entrar no elevador ao mesmo tempo que ela saia, acabou não reparando muito na mulher estando mais concentrada em parecer bem arrumada. O porteiro lhe chamou um táxi, e quando o mesmo chegou, a acompanhou até ele. O vento frio fez seu corpo se arrepiar.

Draco a viu sumir atrás da porta do elevador e suspirou jogando-se no sofá. Não queria nem pensar no jantar do dia anterior, assim que, para se distrair, ligou a televisão em um canal que passava um filme qualquer e serviu uma taça de vinho para si. Já era tarde, mas ele não sentia o menor sono.

O elevador apitou ao parar novamente em seu andar, o que o fez se levantar rapidamente e encarar a porta que estava abrindo. Não esperava ninguém, ainda mais já sendo tão tarde. E quando a morena entrou em seu apartamento, sua boca se abriu em surpresa ao vê-la tão bem arrumada, e sozinha parada ali.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou sem vontade, não estava com a menor vontade de encará-la.

- Vim conversar com você – ela deu de ombros e se aproximou, dissimulada como sempre foi. – Sentiu saudades? – ela perguntou tocando em seu rosto com uma unha comprida e bem feita.

- De você? – ele riu com escárnio. – Não mesmo!


	11. Capitulo Onze

Hey meninas,

Aqui estou eu para postar mais um capitulo! ;) Eu estou realmente feliz, porque aos poucos a fic tem sido favoritada e eu sempre tenho reviews para responder!

Só um lembrete: A fic foi escrita por mim e pela Thys, que me autorizou a postar aqui. ;)

Agora vamos aos reviews:

**Aninha Flavia:** Espero que voce se surpreenda quando descobrir quem é essa morena! *-*

**Princesa Amelia:** Seja MUITO bem vinda! Espero que acompanhe a fic até o final! Lembrando que são 3 temporadas...

Beijos! ;*

* * *

Draco ainda não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Ela o havia trocado pelo principezinho e agora tinha a cara de pau de aparecer em seu apartamento perguntando se sentia saudades? Não mesmo! Não era ingênuo e já havia cansado de ter sido feito de tolo por Kate quando eram mais jovens, quando ela resolveu brincar com ele e com William por algumas semanas, para logo decidir que o posto que William poderia lhe oferecer era melhor que o de Draco. Sendo um duque, ele só ficava abaixo da realeza, justamente de William.

- Achei que você já havia superado isso – deu de ombros com descaso e a afastou de seu corpo.

- A garotinha que acabou de sair daqui era a que estava usando essa outra taça? – ela perguntou apontando para a taça sobre a mesa. – Muito bonitinha, mas bem abaixo dos seus padrões, Draco.

- Andei revendo os meus padrões – voltou a dar de ombros.

- Você costumava me tratar melhor – ela disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Supere isso – ele retrucou. – O que quer aqui afinal?

- Ouvi dizer que você estava com outra pessoa, só quis saber quem ela era. Posso estar me casando com William em poucas semanas, mas você sabe que por um tempo você foi meu preferido.

O que significava que agora ele não era mais. Então que diabos ela fazia ali?

- E também queria ter certeza de que você sabe com quem está saindo, porque pelo que ouvi sua mãe falar essa tarde em Londres durante o chá, sobre os rumores, ela em nada aprova... Além do mais, outras mulheres conhecem a família Granger e o pai dessa garotinha está longe de ser um bom homem – Draco rangeu os dentes a encarando.

- Você já se arranjou com William, vocês vão se casar e a rainha Elizabeth não parece disposta a se esforçar em acabar com você como fez com Diana anos atrás, então por que diabos você tem de voltar a me incomodar?

- Porque eu fiquei com saudades – ela deu de ombros. – William pode ser muito bom na cama, gostaria de saber se você pode superá-lo.

- Vai ter de descobrir sozinha – ele retrucou levando-a de volta para o elevador de onde ela saíra. – Meses atrás eu lhe disse isso, e vou repetir mais uma vez: seu casamento está muito bem arranjado, e você não gostaria que eu o destruísse, não é mesmo? Então me ouça de uma vez por todas e dê o fora daqui, a partir do momento que você me traiu com o idiota do William, você deixou de ser alguém com quem eu ficaria.

- Você não reclamou da última vez que estivemos juntos – ela disse passando uma unha comprida por sua bochecha.

- Já lhe disse, andei revendo os meus padrões e você está fora dele – quando as portas se abriram ele a empurrou para dentro. – Adeus Kate, seja feliz no seu casamento – disse com ironia – e me deixe em paz!

- Quem perde é você – ela disse não querendo ficar por baixo e ajeitou seu conjunto impecável. – Adeus então, Draco Malfoy. Só preste atenção no que eu lhe digo e saiba mais sobre essa garotinha, com uma ligação eu descobri muita coisa, aposto que você não quer ser enganado!

A porta se fechou e Draco deu um murro contra a parede. Que diabos Hermione não havia lhe contado sobre sua família? Com passos rápidos ele andou pelo apartamento até seu escritório pessoal, sua vontade era de ligar para ela e tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez, mas sabia que não era hora para isso, além do mais queria conversar pessoalmente. Assim que decidiu pegar seu celular, com dedos ágeis discou o número de seu homem de confiança, aquele a quem designava funções como a de descobrir sobre Hermione Granger.

- Aparentemente você não fez uma pesquisa profunda o suficiente – Draco quase urrou quando o homem atendeu o telefone. – A infeliz da Kate esteve aqui agora com uma historinha sobre o pai de Hermione Granger não ser uma boa pessoa, então você tem doze horas para descobrir o que ele faz, fez e pode fazer que possa me afetar.

Sem dar tempo para uma resposta, Draco desligou o celular e o jogou sobre a mesa. Não seria enganado por uma mulher outra vez. Não mesmo.

Quando se levantou na manhã seguinte, mau humor o definia. Já não era um costume seu ficar sorrindo nem nada assim, mas naquela manhã parecia impossível que pudesse rir. Havia se revirado na cama, e só dormiu quando o sol já estava prestes a surgir, ou em suas palavras, apenas cochilou. Serviu uma xícara de café preto e bebeu com uma careta, seu café definitivamente era horrível, mas não estava afim de descer para comprar um na padaria ao lado.

Só conseguia pensar que precisava tirar a história a limpo com Hermione, descobrir o que ela não havia lhe dito... E talvez sua relação terminasse antes mesmo de começar algo mais firme. Não que lamentasse por dar adeus a Hermione, mas sim por saber que se não desse certo era Pansy quem o esperava, além do mais, um lado irracional seu sentia-se mal por Hermione não permanecer em Cambridge, porque era óbvio que se ela o estava enganando o tentando aplicar-lhe alguma espécie de golpe, ele não a quereria por perto nem pintada de ouro e muito menos permaneceria pagando para ela estudar.

Quando a encontrou próximo ao horário do almoço, sentiu vontade de rir de suas caretas pela terrível dor de cabeça que sentia, sentiu inclusive vontade de fazer piadas – o que não era do seu feitio, mas logo o mau humor superou os outros sentimentos, fazendo-o permanecer sério e dizendo poucas palavras.

- Onde você quer me levar? – ela perguntou quando ele estava ainda em seu apartamento, esperando ela terminar de colocar tudo que precisaria em uma bolsa.

- Antes eu preciso conversar com você – ele respondeu, sério.

Ela ergueu o rosto e franziu o cenho ao reparar em quão sério ele se encontrava, parecia querer falar de algo grave e ela se perguntou se deveria temer alguma coisa. Pela expressão dele, provavelmente sim.

- Tudo bem – ela se sentou no pequeno sofá próximo dele, e sua presença tão próxima claramente pareceu deixá-lo desconfortável.

Tão desconfortável que Draco se levantou, pôs as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo preto que usava e só então se virou para encará-la.

- Tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando, Hermione? – ele perguntou com a voz grossa, sua voz séria deixando claro que não estava tolerante a mentiras ou a qualquer brincadeira.

Por um instante ela se sentiu tentada a fazer alguma piada, só para vê-lo ainda mais irritado. Mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou mostrou a ela que não seria uma boa ideia.

- Sobre o que você está falando? – ela perguntou o encarando fixamente.

- Ouvi falar que sua família tem alguns problemas, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso? – ele questionou.

- Toda família tem problemas – ela respondeu, simples.

- Responda Hermione! – ele gritou contendo o impulso de socar a parede.

- O que você quer saber, Draco Malfoy? – ela se ergueu para questioná-lo. – Porque eu não estou entendendo nada! Você chega ao meu apartamento, diz que precisamos conversar e vem com perguntas sem pé nem cabeça sobre a minha família. Que diabos aconteceu? – ela ergueu a voz sem nem perceber.

- Aconteceu que a minha mãe se reuniu com algumas mulheres da sociedade para algum chá – ele falou com descaso, deixando claro o quanto desprezava essas reuniões fúteis e inúteis. – E aparentemente o seu nome já chegou a Londres! Aparentemente também, a família Granger parece não ter uma boa fama por lá. Então sou eu que lhe pergunto, Hermione Granger: o que diabos está acontecendo? – ele gritou inclinando-se para ela. – Porque aparentemente muitos são os rumores, assim como muitas são as pessoas que não aprovam o comportamento do seu pai, então se você tinha a intenção de me enganar, me dar um golpe ou qualquer coisa desse tipo é hora de entregar o jogo. Quem diabos é o seu pai e o que ele faz?

Chocada. Era assim que Hermione se encontrava no momento. Sua boca aberta e o queixo caído, os olhos um pouco arregalados.

As mulheres da sociedade falavam de sua família?

Maneando a cabeça ela cruzou os braços, deveria imaginar que duraria muito mais os falatórios sobre seu pai e o que ele havia feito. Deu de ombros ao encarar Draco Malfoy e suspirou. Só não pensava que teria de contar sobre sua família tão cedo para ele.

- Você já sabe tudo sobre a minha família, agora está na hora de eu saber realmente sobre a sua! – ele disse ainda sério, mas já não gritava.

- Eu nunca quis te dar um golpe, Draco – ela retrucou ofendida. Porque de fato se sentia assim por ele pensar que poderia fazer algo tão baixo, como se realmente pudesse se aproveitar de um homem e de seu dinheiro. Definitivamente ele não a conhecia. – Nem nada disso. Acontece que minha família já pertenceu a sociedade londrina, não sou herdeira de nenhuma lorde, duque ou seja qual for o nome que vocês dão, nós só tínhamos muito dinheiro e meu avô conhecia as pessoas certas – deu de ombros. – Mas, resumidamente, quando meu avô morreu e meu pai herdou tudo, não demorou muito para as dividas crescerem e meu pai começou a jogar, todo santo dia ele ia para algum lugar jogar e apostar, até que não restou mais nada. Nem meu fundo para faculdade, nem a casa que minha mãe herdou dos pais que fica em Paris. Só dividas.

- Foi isso que aconteceu, de verdade? – ele questionou se aproximando.

- Sim – ela deu de ombros. – Meu pai se afundou em dividas, e depois que ele pegou o meu dinheiro para a faculdade para cobrir qualquer besteira que ele tenha feito, eu me revoltei e vim pra Cambridge por conta própria tentar dar o meu jeito. Ninguém nos cedeu um financiamento nem empréstimo nenhum, porque o nome do meu pai passou a ser bem conhecido nos bancos, então não tinha mesmo como eu conseguir pagar uma faculdade como Cambridge.

Draco tinha que assumir que agora era ele quem estava chocado. De todas as possíveis situações que havia criado em sua mente, nenhuma delas envolveria dívidas e trabalho honesto, nos últimos dias vinha conhecendo Hermione melhor e algo em seu interior lhe dizia que ela seria incapaz de lhe trair, ainda mais desta maneira, ainda mais sabendo o quanto ele repudia mulheres que só se interessam por seu dinheiro. Mas depois do comentário de Kate, ele não podia pensar com clareza, estava cego pela ameaça que seu patrimônio poderia estar sofrendo.

- Você não fala mais com os seus pais? – perguntou tentando se acalmar.

- De vez em quando, mas no máximo vou para Londres almoçar com eles, passo um tempinho e já volto para cá, além do mais não é como se eu tivesse tido muitas férias nos últimos anos – ela deu de ombros. – E também, por mais que eu repudie tal sentimento, ainda sinto raiva de meu pai por ter destruído o meu sonho de fazer direito por culpa de algo estúpido e ilegal.

- Sinto muito – ele disse em voz baixa.

Era o máximo que ele diria a ela. Não lhe diria o quão mal havia pensado nela, nem que se arrependia disso.

- Já passou – ela deu de ombros. – Você acha que isso pode fazer sua mãe gostar menos ainda de mim?

- Minha mãe não gosta de ninguém – ele deu de ombros e quase riu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. – Eu já lhe disse, escolher uma esposa ficou por minha conta, além do mais, você não é vulgar, não fuma e pelo que eu vi ontem a noite, também não bebe. É exatamente o tipo de mulher que os homens do parlamento aprovam.

Ela deu de ombros e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Não havia nada demais no que ele lhe disse, mas mesmo assim ela se sentia bem e era um elogio saber que outros homens a aprovariam, não por si própria, mas por saber que estava cumprindo com a sua parte no acordo, assim nada poderia fazer Draco mudar de ideia.

- Antes de irmos, só quero saber por que você não me disse nada – ele disse segurando-a pelo braço.

- Porque certamente não é algo de que eu me orgulho – ela retrucou.

- Se eu soubesse a história toda por outros poderia ser pior – ele respondeu ainda a segurando. – Além do mais, eles poderiam distorcer o que realmente aconteceu.

- Você acreditaria neles? – ela perguntou rapidamente, uma pergunta que o pegou de surpresa.

- Não quero ofendê-la, Hermione – Draco disse com seu jeito polido. – Mas eu não a conheço tão bem assim para garantir que eles estavam mentindo.

Ela podia aceitar isso sem se ofender, principalmente porque sabia que agiria do mesmo jeito se a situação fosse inversa, ainda mais por ter dificuldades em confiar plenamente em alguém, afinal se seu próprio pai foi capaz de partir seu sonho em pedaços, o que um homem como Draco Malfoy não seria capaz de fazer? Mas no seu íntimo havia desejado ouvir que ele confiaria no que ela lhe dissesse, e a resposta que recebeu só lhe provou o que já tinha certeza, ainda era cedo demais para qualquer coisa. Confiança, ou qualquer outro sentimento ainda não estava solidificado entre eles.

- Não posso culpá-lo por isso – ela deu de ombros. – Onde você quer me levar? – ela repetiu a pergunta que fizera minutos antes, antes dessa discussão e toda a descoberta sobre sua família.

- Vamos – ele a levou pelo braço para fora do apartamento, esperou enquanto ela trancava a porta e em silencia desceram até o carro dele. – Você não tem mais nada para me contar? – ele perguntou quando entrava no carro.

- Não – ela respondeu, a menos que ele quisesse ouvir sobre sua vida amorosa inexistente ou suas noites de solidão com pizza e filmes jogada no sofá. Agora ele já sabia tudo sobre ela, mas até do que ela achava necessário, portanto não precisava entrar nos detalhes mais íntimos, principalmente porque não gostaria que ele retribuísse o favor e lhe contasse sobre suas intimidades. Definitivamente não.

Ele arrancou em uma velocidade que a deixava desconfortável no banco de passageira, sempre achava que Draco dirigia numa velocidade muito superior a necessária, ainda mais em uma cidade não tão tumultuada quanto Cambridge, onde várias pessoas andavam a pé ou de bicicleta, ela morria de medo que ele acertasse alguém.

- Vai mais devagar, Draco – ela disse entredentes, sabia que ele não gostava quando ela falava como se estivesse lhe mandando, mas em situações como aquela era impossível.

Ele revirou os olhos com descaso, e por teimosia não diminuiu, fazendo-a bufar.

- Você prefere almoçar ou ver o vestido primeiro – ele perguntou e ela deu de ombros. Ele voltou a revirar os olhos, parecia que a cada dia que passava ela ficava mais insolente, não duvidava que logo ela o estaria desafiando ou ofendendo.

Tinha de admitir que isso era um dos motivos que ela o atraia, mas muitas vezes era simplesmente irritante.

- Vamos almoçar – ele retrucou.

O restaurante não a surpreendia em nada, Draco provavelmente só costumava a ir a lugares como aquele, o que ela sabia que eram raros em Cambridge, afinal a cidade sempre viveu principalmente da renda de estudantes, os quais boa parte não tinha condições de ficar bancando almoços em jantares em lugares como aquele em que entravam.

Os lustres eram elegantes e os garçons todos bem vestidos, mesas arrumadas com várias taças e talheres, e só pessoas recatadas estavam as mesas. Certamente não era o tipo de lugar com o qual ela estava acostumada.

- Aceita um vinho? – ele perguntou com humor e ela revirou os olhos, não achando engraçada a gracinha que ele fizera. Sentia-se ridícula por ter ficado bêbada com poucas taças de vinho, ele bebera o dobro e não havia ficado nem um pouco afetado.

- Prefiro uma água – ela disse e ele riu.

O fato dele não ficar afetado com o álcool não deveria surpreendê-la, já que na noite em que o conheceu ele bebeu várias doses da bebida com maior teor alcoólico que ela conhecia e não ficara embriagado. Ele parecia imune aos efeitos do álcool, e com um sorriso ela imaginou quantas noites de bebedeira ele já não tivera para ficar desse jeito, precisava de muito para abalá-lo.

- Desculpe se não tenho o costume de sair para encher a cara – ela disse com ironia e revirou os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros, nem um pouco ofendido, o que a fez bufar. Ele era sempre assim?

- Que horas vai ser o jantar na casa dos seus pais? – perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.

- Deve ser servido as oito, mas a casa fica um pouco longe então não podemos sair muito tarde.

- Eu ainda acho que não vai ser uma boa ideia – ela deu de ombros – além do mais, pelo que você mesmo disse, sua mãe já sabe que você está saindo com a filha dos Granger's, não vai ser novidade nenhuma, aposto que ela já deve saber tudo sobre mim a essa altura.

- Você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia – ele disse e ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

- E seu pai?

- Ele não está nem ai, desde que eu esteja sóbrio e vá ocupar meu lugar no parlamento eu posso casar até com a minha avó – ele deu de ombros, parecendo mau humorado ao falar do pai.

- Problemas com o papai? – ela perguntou para irritá-lo. Ele a estava irritando ultimamente, nada mais justo que retrucar. Exceto pelo detalhe dele ser um Malfoy, e ela basicamente não ser ninguém.

- Não vamos falar disso – ele respondeu desviando a atenção para um dos garçons que viera lhes atender, e em seguida, após pedir as bebidas, se concentrou no cardápio.

- Você nem disfarça que o assunto o incomoda – ela disse e ele revirou os olhos.

- Não é hora para conversarmos sobre isso...

- Bom, nós ainda temos o quê? 4 anos e muitos meses juntos? Uma hora você vai contar sobre você, Draco. Eu já lhe disse tudo sobre mim, nada mais justo.

- Isso não faz parte do acordo – ele disse.

- Assim como me beijar também não faz, mas você o fez mesmo assim – ela disse o encarando fixamente.

Até o momento Draco pensava que ela havia decidido que o assunto sobre o beijo que trocaram na noite anterior ficaria esquecido, inclusive considerava que depois de tanto beber ela houvesse esquecido, mas pelo visto não.

Deixando o cardápio de lado, ele a encarou fixamente.

- É sobre isso que você quer conversar? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não vai acontecer novamente – ela disse o cortando.

- Eu duvido – ele retrucou rapidamente. – Cinco anos de convivência sem nenhum contato? Eu realmente duvido, Hermione.

- Então talvez não seja uma boa ideia continuar com isso – ela retrucou com o rosto erguido, querendo manter seu orgulho. Mas não continuar com isso significava desistir de Cambridge.

- Está pronta para desistir do seu sonho? – ele perguntou, como que desafiando-a. Quando ela ficou em silêncio, um pequeno sorriso torto brotou nos lábios dele. – Exatamente. Além do mais, você é muito atraente, Hermione.

E você também, Hermione pensou e conteve o impulso para não dizer o que não devia, pois só acabaria dando mais chance para ele investir contra ela.

- Todo mundo têm desejos – e ela sabia a que desejo em particular ele se referia. Deveria dizer que com ela não era assim, que nunca havia estado com ninguém e que não se sentia mal por isso. Solitária talvez, não carente, muito menos a ponto de ficar cedendo aos encantos de Draco Malfoy.

- Não entrei nessa para ter um romance – ela retrucou.

- Quem está falando de romance? Eu falei de desejos – ele disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Realmente, Draco Malfoy estava longe de parecer o tipo de homem que se envolve em romances.

- Eu disse que seria fiel, Hermione, mas isso implica em outras coisas...

- Não vou para cama com você – ela o interrompeu.

Ele duvidava seriamente disso, mas já bastava de provocações por um dia. Riu e desviou sua atenção novamente para o cardápio, fazendo o pedido sem nem consultá-la, só por saber que isso a irritaria. Mas para sua surpresa, ela não disse nada, só revirou os olhos e bebeu sua água.

O que mostrou a ele que podia até provocá-la, mas ela faria o mesmo. Com um sorriso, Draco pensou que as coisas finalmente estavam ficando mais interessantes.

- É bom você ter pedido algo que eu goste – ela comentou e ele riu.

Pouco tempo depois, Hermione se encontrava parada em frente a um lugar que nunca imaginara que estaria: um ateliê onde uma estilista faria um modelo exclusivo para ela. A loja não era muito grande, mas sim muito elegante, assim que entraram uma jovem bem vestida veio recepcioná-los, e sorriu descaradamente para Draco, o que fez Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Sophie já está chegou? – Draco perguntou e a moça lhe sorriu ainda mais, parecendo encantada por vê-lo pessoalmente, o que fez Hermione bufar e não passou despercebido para Draco, que a encarou pelo canto do olho e riu baixo, enquanto a jovem se afastava. – Elas costumam fazer muito isso – ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela, que negou com a cabeça. Ele sabia como provocá-la.

- E você as incentiva cada vez mais – ela retrucou.

- Sophie está esperando por você, senhor Malfoy – a jovem disse ao voltar toda sorridente, e ao falar segurou no braço de Draco, para guiá-lo até onde Sophie o esperava.

- Não é comigo que ela deve se encontrar – Draco disse tirando a mão da mulher delicadamente de cima de seu braço, e Hermione riu ao ver o sorriso da jovem morrer. – Vamos? – ele perguntou virando-se para Hermione, que de bom grado segurou em seu braço, apenas para esfregar na cara daquela mulher que não devia ficar se jogando para cima de homens acompanhados, mesmo que não sentisse nada por Draco, esperava que ele fosse fiel, e jovens como aquela certamente não facilitavam.

Entraram em uma espaçosa e luxuosa sala, onde uma mulher já não tão jovem, mas muito bem arrumada os esperava. Draco sorriu para a mulher e beijou sua mão, e Hermione sorriu ao ver as bochechas da mulher ficar coradas.

- Hermione, essa é Sophie Cranston – ele disse as apresentando. – Sophie, essa é Hermione, minha acompanhante para o casamento – ele disse com uma piscadela e a mulher riu.

- Você não muda nunca! – ela disse e ele riu, sentando-se em um confortável sofá e puxando Hermione para se sentar ao seu lado. – Imagino que seja ao casamento do príncipe que você se refere, e devo dizer que está muito em cima da hora para fazer um vestido! Não que eu não vá conseguir – ela riu – mas só porque sua mãe é uma das minhas melhores clientes, Draco. E não posso bolar nada muito complicado, vamos fazer um elegante e simples para essa jovem. Levante-se, por favor – a mulher pediu e Hermione se ergueu. – É muito bonita, Hermione.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu.

- Pode tirar seu vestido? Por favor. Ele é muito solto e assim não posso ver como o seu corpo é.

Tentando manter seu orgulho intacto e não querendo que suas bochechas corassem, Hermione agiu como jamais imaginou que faria e ergueu o vestido ali mesmo, no meio da sala e na frente de Draco Malfoy. Esse era o troco por ele ter ficado fazendo gracinha sobre desejos, sabia que tinha um corpo bonito, apesar de desejar ter um pouco mais de seios, e sorriu quando, aparentemente de brincadeira, Draco soltou um assobio.

- Você tem um corpo ótimo – Sophie lhe disse e se levantou para vê-la mais de perto. – Não vai ser um problema criar algo para você, na verdade já tenho até um croqui aqui, o fiz hoje mais cedo, e acho que quando o vestido estiver pronto vai ficar ótimo em você! Claro, se você gostar – Hermione sorriu e antes que pudesse tirar o vestido, a mulher a parou pois precisava de suas medidas. – Venha aqui – disse levando-a até um canto da sala, de frente para vários espelhos.

Sob o olhar fixo de Draco, Sophie tirou todas as medidas de Hermione e sorriu ao rabiscar algo mais no papel. Quando finalmente pode por seu vestido novamente, Hermione suspirou e sentou ao lado de Draco, aliviada.

Havia notado como o olhar dele percorria seu corpo, e sentiu-se envergonhada conforme ele parecia analisar seus seios e sua barriga lisa. O olhar dele parecia queimá-la, e a fez se sentir como se estivesse totalmente nua.

Mas logo sua atenção se desviou para o modelo que Sophie lhe mostrava, era o esboço de um vestido longo de caimento leve, cor clara e com flores na parte superior do vestido, muito bonito. Por um minuto Hermione se sentiu empolgada pelo evento que prestigiaria, afinal não era qualquer pessoa que era convidada para o casamento real, além do mais, ir acompanhada de Draco parecia uma boa coisa. Ele não lhe demonstrava o menor afeto, mas sabia que se alguém tentasse importuná-la, como por exemplo os inúmeros paparazzi's que certamente estarão lá, Draco a defenderia como ninguém.

Minutos mais tarde encontrava-se novamente em uma loja, agora da pequena galeria de lojas exclusivas, novamente acompanhada de Draco Malfoy, o motivo da vez era encontrar um vestido para o jantar desta noite, tinha de ser algo elegante mas ao simples ao mesmo tempo, segundo as definições nada confiáveis de Draco.

Sem mencionar o quão constrangida ela se encontrava por ir as compras com ele, Draco era o tipo de homem que todas as vendedoras queriam atender, não só por sua beleza, mas por saberem o quanto ele poderia gastar, e também era o tipo de homem que todas queriam se jogar aos pés, esquecendo-se completamente de quem deveriam realmente atender, era uma loja feminina afinal.

Rindo viu Draco revirar os olhos e se afastou, as vendedoras que voltassem a se jogar aos pés dele, podia muito bem dar um jeito e encontrar um bom vestido para usar. Cambridge tinha fama de ter noites frias, mas ultimamente o clima se manteve bem agradável, então um vestido leve e fresco não a deixaria incomodada.

- Estou vendo que vai ser sempre assim – ela comentou ao entrar no carro dele, já no meio da tarde.

- Assim o quê? – Draco perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Nas lojas – ela revirou os olhos, mas logo riu – todas fazem questão de ignorar que eu estou com você, e de que a roupa que fomos procurar é para mim.

Ele riu dando a partida no carro, pôs a mão no câmbio manual e de canto de olho olhou para Hermione. Passou a marcha, simplesmente por gostar de fazer isso, caso contrário não gastaria dinheiro a mais para que seu carro fosse manual e voltou a observá-la, ela tinha as bochechas coradas, e mesmo com as vendedoras aproveitadoras, ela parecia estar tendo um bom dia, e Draco gostou disso.

Certamente não estava se convertendo no tipo de homem que pensa que se ela está feliz, então ele está feliz, mas saber que ela podia passar um bom dia ao seu lado era bom, o fazia sentir que poderia passar os próximos anos numa relação mais séria com Hermione, de fato poderia até se imaginar casado com ela. Esse era o seu plano original, mas sabia que para Hermione tudo, a principio, não passava de um esquema para mantê-lo firme em seu lugar no parlamento, e depois ela iria embora. Mas não se tratava disso, certamente que não. Precisava de uma esposa, e Hermione parecia ideal para o papel, mas sabia que tinha que ir com calma com ela, conquistá-la aos poucos e não de forma explicita, como levando flores e a convidando para jantares toda semana e ir ao cinema. Não. Com Hermione tinha de ser racional e ir a pequenos passos, por isso havia lhe dito que queria que ela ficasse ao seu lado até sua formatura na faculdade, isso significava que ele tinha cinco anos para se empenhar em convencê-la a casar com ele.

E ele era Draco Malfoy, afinal de contas, e tudo que se propunha a fazer, ele conseguia.

- Você deveria me deixar em casa – a voz dela o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios, e quando deu por si estava entrando na garagem de seu prédio.

- Não temos muito tempo – ele disse a olhando, o que de fato era verdade. – A casa de meus pais não fica aqui em Cambridge, e demora um pouco para chegar – o que era só em parte verdade, pois com o carro que tinha não levaria mais que quarenta minutos. – Além do mais, minha mãe presa muito a pontualidade, tenho certeza de que você pode se arrumar aqui.

- Vou tomar banho e vestir o quê? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tudo bem – ele revirou os olhos dando a ré, para voltar a rua. – Você tem cinco minutos para pegar as suas coisas, vou esperá-la no carro.

- Você continua fazendo isso – ela revirou os olhos e bufou como se estivesse irritada.

- Isso o quê? – ele estreitou os olhos e bufou. Ela continuava fazendo isso de dizer as frases pela metade, forçando-o a perguntar sobre que diabos estava falando. Parecia um idiota cada vez que fazia essa pergunta.

- Mandando em mim! – ela se ajeitou no bando e o encarou. – EU já lhe disse, Draco Malfoy, que não sou o tipo de garotinha que vai ficar aceitando tudo que você diz, e fazendo tudo que você quer.

- Certamente que não! – Draco revirou os olhos, a começar pela noite anterior. Se Hermione fosse o tipo de garota que fazia tudo que ele queria, teria passado a noite em sua cama. – Mas agora você não tem muita escolha, sinto lhe dizer – não que ele sentisse realmente – não vou me atrasar porque você perdeu a hora se maquiando.

- Você realmente não me conhece – ela abriu a porta do carro e a bateu com força, demonstrando sua irritação.

Era incrível como em um segundo estava tudo certo, e no momento seguinte ela conseguia irritá-lo de tal maneira que sentia vontade de agarrá-la pelos cabelos, e enfiar sua boca na dela até que ela sossegasse, ou que terminasse em algo mais íntimo, mas a considerar pela atitude dela não aconteceria isso tão cedo.

Quando ela voltou, exatos cinco minutos depois, Draco deu a partida e logo se encontravam em seu apartamento.

- Aposto que você deve levar uma hora só para arrumar esse cabelo – ela disse passando a mão em seu cabelo penteado com gel, e bagunçando-o.

Ele revirou os olhos decidindo ignorar a provocação dela e a guiou pelo apartamento. Era um lugar espaçoso e pouco decorado, deixando visivelmente perceptível que só um homem vivia ali. As cores eram sóbrias e não havia flores nem nada do gênero.

- Você pode se arrumar aqui – ele disse abrindo a porta para um quarto, que a julgar pela ausência de itens pessoais, deveria ser de visitas. – O banheiro fica ali e tem toalhas limpas penduradas.

- Obrigada – ela disse e ele saiu rapidamente.

Jogou as suas coisas sobre a cama, assim como o vestido que havia comprado recentemente e o sapato. Com minucia observou o quarto, era muito bem arrumado e bem maior que o seu quarto no pequeno apartamento há quadras dali. Por um instante se imaginou morando ali, afinal não era ingênua e sabia que se Draco queria um relacionamento duradouro, momentos íntimos acabariam por acontecer – ela só esperava que não tão cedo. Mas não iria se enganar dizendo que não, além do mais, Draco mesmo havia deixado claro que poderia ser fiel, mas que tinha suas necessidades.

Entrou no banheiro e viu que era tão elegante quanto o resto do apartamento, possuía uma espaçosa banheira de hidromassagem e um chuveiro com várias saídas, algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes, mas que era extremamente bom. Claro. Para Draco Malfoy, só do bom e do melhor.

Enquanto para ela, as coisas não eram tão boas assim, de fato, se comparasse ao apartamento de Draco, seu apartamento estava caindo aos pedaços. A porta principal nem sempre trancava, e alguns degraus das escadas rangiam, sem mencionar os vizinhos barulhentos. Estar ali parecia estar no paraíso, silêncio e tudo do bom e do melhor.

Poderia se acostumar com isso, o problema seria a hora que terminasse, seria terrível voltar a realidade, porque tudo que vinha vivendo com Draco só poderia ser um sonho, certamente.

Mas não era o momento de pensar nisso, afinal Draco parecera bem insistente quanto a fazer essa relação, mesmo que de faixada, dar certo e a ela só cabia cooperar.


	12. Capitulo Doze

Hey gente, demorei, mas postei!

FIquei imensamente feliz com todos os reviews que eu recebi! =D Simplesmente fantastico! ;) Não achei que eu teria todo esse reconhecimento aqui, onde eu vejo que uma fic demora para ter leitores. ehehhe.

Lembrando que essa fic foi escrita em parceria com a Thys, minha fiel amiga!

Agora vamos aos reviews:

**Aquelaflor:** Ahhh me perdoe! Normalmente eu só respondo os reviews do capitulo atual... hehehe. Desculpa mesmo! Que bom que voce ta gostando da fic, isso é super importante para mim! Beijos.

**Aninha Flavia**: Espero que voce goste desse novo capitulo! ;) Porque, daqui por diante, as coisas só tendem a esquentar! aoskoaksoaks. Beijos.

**Princesa Amelia:** Fico muito feliz que voce esteja acompanhando a fic, e principalmente que, apesar de voce ser mais DG, voce está acompanhando de qualquer jeito! *-* Se voce puder, me indique boas fics! Estou com saudade de ler alguma coisa! ;) Beijos.

**Miwa Malfoy Mazur**: Ahhh que bom! =D Fico feliz quando recebo reviews como o seu, é simplesmente magico! A fic náo é só minha... escrevi em parceria com a Thys, uma amiga de LOOONGA data. hehehe.  
Se tiver boas fics, por favor me indique! *-*  
PS: Parei de postar no Nyah! -'Beijos.

Beijos! ;*

* * *

Ao contrário do que havia imaginado, Draco ficou pronto bem rápido, mostrando que já tinha a prática em pentear o cabelo e não ficava de frescuras ao escolher uma roupa – o que logo ela descobriu se deveu ao fato de grande parte das roupas dele serem semelhantes, todas em preto ou outras cores escuras.

Uma batida na porta e ela revirou os olhos, não havia passado nem cinco minutos desde a última vez que ele fora checar se ela já estava pronta.

- Só mais um minuto, Draco – ela bufou tentada a prolongar ainda mais a sua demora, apenas para afrontá-lo.

- Eu disse que você demorava a se arrumar – ele respondeu do outro lado da porta e riu.

- Mas aposto que demoro muito menos que as suas amiguinhas modelos – ela alfinetou e voltou a se concentrar em sua maquiagem.

Dois minutos depois abriu a porta e se virou de costas para ele.

- Pode fechar para mim? – ela achava clichê isso de pedir a um homem que feche seu vestido, mas por mais que tentasse alcançá-lo até o final, não havia conseguido.

- Achei que você era do tipo de mulher que prefere fazer tudo sozinha – alfinetou ele puxando o zíper para cima, provocando-a com palavras para não prestar atenção em sua pela macia e no quão atraente ela lhe parecia naquele momento.

- Eu tento – ela deu de ombros.

Disso ele tinha certeza.

- Te espero na sala – ele disse logo em seguida, e saiu pelo corredor. – Não demore! – falou durante o caminho.

Novamente ela se sentiu tentada a voltar ao banheiro e prolongar o máximo o tempo de se arrumar, tudo para provocá-lo. Mas por mais que a tentação fosse grande, tinha de se apressar e conter as voltas que seu estômago estava dando. Nunca havia estado em um relacionamento antes, portanto nunca havia passado pelo momento de "conhecer os pais dele" e justamente a primeira vez em que fazia isso, tinha de ser com alguém como Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy.

Claro que todo seu conhecimento a respeito dos dois se resumia ao que encontrar em alguns artigos na internet, que não disseram nada além do que ela já imaginava. Narcisa sempre foi o tipo de mulher que dá mais atenção para o status que para o sentimento em si, e Lucius era o tipo de homem que dava mais importância ao trabalho e seu dinheiro, que para família, por ambos serem como eram Hermione podia apostar que o casamento deveria ir cada vez mais de mal a pior, mas Narcisa nunca se submeteria a um divórcio, iria arruinar a já não tão imaculada imagem da família Malfoy, claro que a parte de não tão imaculada se devia a Draco e suas aventuras amorosas regadas a muita bebida, e ela podia apostar que drogas estiveram no meio diversas vezes, como já dissera, ela não era tão ingênua assim.

E como se não bastasse Narcisa ser uma mulher extremamente ligava aos valores que a própria sociedade atribui, a essa altura ela já devia saber tudo sobre a família Granger e o que seu pai andou aprontando, assim como devia saber que seu filho estava com uma plebeia e certamente considerava a relação o mais inapropriada possível.

Juntando todos os fatos, Hermione estava aterrorizada ante a ideia de conhecer a família de Draco.

- Vamos? – ela disse ao chegar a sala.

Ele desligou a televisão, que estava ligada em um canal aleatório e Hermione tinha certeza de que Draco não prestara a menor atenção no que passava, e se levantou para acompanhá-la até o elevador.

- Você está muito bonita – ele disse e ela assentiu, aceitando o elogio.

Mas tudo que conseguia pensar era que beleza não era o suficiente para Narcisa Malfoy.

- Quanto tempo leva até a casa dos seus pais? – ela perguntou ao entrar no carro dele. Um carro diferente do que ele usara durante o dia.

Agora iam em um automático sedan prateado, uma cor de carro que Hermione não imaginava que Draco tivesse. Ele estava sempre com cores escuras e sóbrias, e um carro prateado pareceu chamativo demais para alguém como ele.

- Uns quarenta minutos – ele disse.

Porém para Hermione pareceram horas, sentia-se nervosa e seu estômago continuava dando voltas, e quanto mais se aproximavam, pior ela se sentia. Por diversas vezes achou até que precisaria pedir a Draco que parasse o carro, que voltassem para casa, que fizessem qualquer coisa que não incluísse seguir por aquele caminho até a casa da família Malfoy.

Mas agora ali estava, Draco lhe informara que estavam próximo, e ela começou a enrolar a alça de sua bolsa em um ato de puro nervosismo.

- Você está bem? – Draco perguntou com o cenho franzido. Havia notado que ela estava tensa e silenciosa, mas agora dobrando e enrolando a alça de sua bolsa, ela parecia prestes a surtar.

- Só estou nervosa – ela disse e suspirou. – Você e eu sabemos bem que sua mãe não vai aprovar a sua escolha, e por mais que você diga que isso não importa para você, para muitas outras pessoas importam. E nós estamos nisso para manter limpa a imagem da sua família, e sinceramente eu duvido que vá dar muito certo quando todos souberem quem a minha família é e tudo mais...

- O príncipe vai se casar com uma plebeia – Draco disse sem desviar a atenção da estrada, apoiou uma mão sobre a perna dela e deu um leve aperto, querendo mostrar que estava ao seu lado e que não achava que seria tão ruim assim. – A família Malfoy não é grande coisa se comparada a família Real, e se até eles incluíram plebeias em seus casamentos, a começar pela Diana, não há muito que possam dizer sobre os Malfoy's.

- Mas a sua família nunca vai aceitar – Hermione retrucou, sabendo que estava certa.

Não importava se a própria rainha ou o papa casassem com alguém que não é de seu nível social, a família Malfoy era conhecida por se ater aos costumes tradicionais, e esse parecia ser um dos que Narcisa Malfoy não aprovaria se fosse rompido.

- Tem uma escola para ensinar garotas a serem lady's, Draco! – Hermione continuou, cada vez prevendo um desastre maior. – Certamente quando você disse que escolheria sua própria esposa, seus pais pensaram que seria alguém que foi a um lugar como esse.

- Você tem classe, e sabe disso – ele respondeu. – Você se portou muito bem no jantar, e hoje no almoço. Alguém ignorante teria jogado aquele monte de talheres e taças no chão e usado só os comuns, você soube para que cada um servia – só quando ele se virou para encará-la foi que Hermione percebeu que haviam parado. – Hermione – ele murmurou, nunca pensara que um dia estaria numa situação dessas, tendo de acalmar uma mulher quando estavam prestes a conhecer seus pais – não se preocupe.

Ela assentiu querendo acreditar nele, e se virou para olhar pela janela. A casa era muito maior do que havia imaginado.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou antes de sair do carro. Ela assentiu e respirou fundo, de todo jeito agora não havia mais volta.

Ele segurou sua mão, mas sem entrelaçar os dedos, e a guiou até a grande porta principal. Era enorme e a fazia se sentir minúscula.

- Sorria – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Por mais que lhe parecesse difícil sorrir, tinha de aceitar que não havia mais volta, e que estava ali para cumprir parte do seu acordo. Tinha de sorrir e se mostrar feliz, mostrar que estavam loucos um pelo outro, ou qualquer coisa semelhante, e que se sentia muito bem nessa relação. Mesmo que a maior parte de tudo isso fosse mentira.

Draco tocou a campainha e em questão de segundos já havia um criado ali, que Hermione julgou ser o mordomo, abrindo a porta, pronto para recepciona-los. Pegou o casaco de Draco e os guiou pelo hall espaçoso e bem decorado. Por um instante Hermione ficou chocada com toda a elegância que havia ali, por fora a casa parecia um pouco antiga, mas por dentro era tudo novo e reluzente, esbanjando luxo e elegância.

- Por aqui – o mordomo os guiou até uma sala para visitas, muito ampla e com belos sofás, onde a família Malfoy já se encontrava sentada a espera deles.

- Boa noite – Draco cumprimentou a todos de uma forma que, para Hermione, soou e pareceu formal demais considerando que eles eram sua família.

Sua mãe não lhe sorriu, apenas se levantou e o beijou no rosto, seu pai o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos, a única que parecia animada em vê-lo foi uma jovem loira e de olhos muito parecidos com o de Draco, que rapidamente se ergueu e o abraçou.

- Você não se atrasou – a loira comentou com um riso e Draco a beijou na bochecha. Ela parecia ser a única a quem ele tratava sem um respeito polido.

- Hermione – Draco disse virando-se e lhe estendeu uma mão, que ela agarrou e se aproximou dele. – Essa é Annelise, minha irmã mais nova – ele disse e a menina lhe sorriu.

- Prazer – Annelise lhe disse beijando-a na bochecha. – Pode me chamar de Anne!

- O prazer é meu – Hermione lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

Annelise parecia ser a única naquele ambiente familiar que não estava envolta de uma bolha de seriedade e falta de expressão.

- Mãe – Draco se aproximou dos pais levando Hermione pela mão. Pelo leve franzir de sobrancelhas de sua mãe, já sabia que ela não estava disposta a encarar Hermione como alguém que em breve faria parte de sua família. – Essa é Hermione Granger – ele se virou para encará-la e Hermione sentiu seu estômago dar outra volta pelo nervosismo. – Hermione, esses são meus pais, Narcisa e Lucius Malfoy.

- É um prazer – Hermione disse somente dando um aceno com a cabeça e um leve sorriso. Já havia percebido que naquela família não eram muito a favor de beijos e abraços, com exceção de Anne.

- O prazer é nosso – Narcisa disse de modo mecânico, encarando seriamente a mulher com quem seu filho parecia disposto a se casar. – Vou pedir que sirvam o jantar, mandei fazer frutos do mar. Espero que goste.

Hermione assentiu com um leve sorriso, sentindo-se uma farsa. Todos ali estavam agindo, atuando para que tudo ficasse e parecesse certo, bem diferente do que seria se de fato quisessem a companhia um do outro. Quando Narcisa se afastou, pareceu ser a vez de Lucius olhá-la com minúcia, mas não durou muito, ele logo se ergueu servindo-se de mais uma dose de uísque e servindo uma para Draco também.

- Imagino que você não tome uísque – ele disse sem ser rude, era apenas uma observação.

- Não mesmo – Draco respondeu com humor contido e Hermione sentiu vontade de acotovelá-lo, só porque ela era fraca para o álcool!

- Venham – Narcisa disse ao chegar a soleira da porta, seus sapatos de saltos altíssimos ecoavam contra o piso e sua roupa caía com perfeição em seu corpo magro.

Não podia negar que Narcisa era um exemplo de elegância, sempre tão ereta e sabendo usar as roupas certas para cada ocasião, o que se fez Hermione se sentir ainda mais perdida, sentia-se definitivamente como uma plebeia em um castelo de luxo. Nada ali era como ela estava acostumada, e mesmo tendo certeza desde o início que seria assim, não imaginou que o sentimento seria tão incômodo.

E quanto mais Narcisa demonstrava seus bons modos e sua elegância, mas parecia fazer com que Hermione entendesse que jamais seria assim tão elegante, os olhos de Narcisa pareciam refletir com deboche que ela jamais seria a esposa ideal para alguém como Draco.

Mas ela não estava se casando com Draco, uma voz interior a lembrou. Estava se relacionando com ele, mas não havia um anel em seu dedo nem um pedido fora feito. Não. Além do mais a família Malfoy não aceitaria nem suportaria um divórcio, de modo que, como Draco pretendia mandá-la embora assim que tivesse seu diploma e ele o cargo no parlamento, não se daria ao trabalho de criar toda uma farsa envolvendo um casamento que, no final, acabaria com a reputação que estavam querendo salvar.

- Pelo que eu soube você se conheceram em Cambridge – Narcisa comentou, sua voz sempre tão sóbria que não permitia decifrar se estava sendo irônica ou se simplesmente não dava a mínima para isso. – Você parece muito nova para estar fazendo um mestrado.

- Eu faço faculdade, Draco tem apenas algumas matérias na mesma sala que eu – respondeu Hermione de maneira polida.

- E quantos anos você tem, Hermione? – Lucius perguntou e Hermione mordeu a língua para não soltar um comentário mordaz, preferia pular toda essa parte de introdução, afinal podia apostar tudo que tinha que os pais de Draco já haviam feito uma busca detalhada sobre toda a sua vida.

- Vou fazer vinte – ela respondeu.

- Você é muito bonita – Annelise comentou

- Obrigada – Hermione lhe sorriu.

A comida foi servida em seguida, o que ocupou a todos poupando a conversa. Draco encarava a mãe sem realmente conhecê-la, sabia da fama que ela possuía de ser uma mulher fria, de ser difícil de agradar e sabia também que Hermione deveria estar aterrorizada sobre passar algum tempo naquela casa, mas a verdade era que Narcisa sempre foi uma mulher zelosa que cuidou com carinho dos filhos.

Mas no momento parecia ser totalmente o oposto disso.

Depois do jantar, em que não houve conversa, uma sobremesa foi servida junto com um cálice de conhaque para os homens. Draco bebeu o seu num gole só e sorriu para Hermione, apertando sua mão. Não era o tipo de homem que permanece um bom tempo de mãos dadas com uma mulher, de fato sempre achou isso ridículo e exagerado, mas naquele momento a situação era diferente, queria fazer sua mãe acreditar que realmente tinha algo mais sério com Hermione – algo além do único beijo trocado, e mantendo-se distante de Hermione não conseguiria seu feito.

Após o jantar voltaram para a sala de visitas com uma taça de vinho em mãos, Hermione sorveu um pequeno gole da sua dizendo a si mesma para ir devagar, não iria andar cambaleando como fizera na noite anterior, não na frente de Narcisa Malfoy, que parecia intimidá-la cada vez mais.

Agora estavam os quatro na sala, Annelise havia se retirado, e Hermione nunca se sentira mais desconfortável, não sabia sobre o que falar nem o que dizer.

- Você vai levá-la ao casamento de William? – Narcisa perguntou ao filho com a expressão neutra, e Hermione odiou isso. Queria ser capaz de dizer se Narcisa a odiava ou apenas não a queria ao lado de seu filho, mas era impossível.

- Claro – Draco disse parecendo bem humorado. – Hoje fomos ver um vestido para Hermione, Sophie tinha um desenho pronto que pareceu feito para Hermione.

- Ela é quem está fazendo o vestido de Kate – Narcisa comentou sorvendo outro gole de seu vinho.

- Achei que fosse um dos grandes segredos sobre essa palhaçada de casamento – comentou Draco de forma ácida.

Hermione já havia se dado conta de que cada vez que o casamento real era mencionado, o humor de Draco parecia mudar e oscilar, só não conseguia entender porque. Com um suspirou deu-se conta de que era mais um dos segredos de Draco, e enquanto ela lhe contava toda sua vida, parecia que cada vez mais ele lhe escondia a dele.

Erguendo-se ela disse que precisava ir ao toalete, sorveu o último gole de vinho de sua taça e se afastou pelo corredor, o mordomo que os atendera assim que chegaram a informou onde ficava o banheiro e com um sorriso ela lhe agradeceu.

Pisando na ponta dos pés, Hermione evitou fazer barulho, e ao entrar no banheiro seu queixo caiu. Sabia que a casa era toda elegante, mas não achava que até o banheiro seria uma amostra de quanto dinheiro eles possuíam, ainda mais sendo esse um suposto banheiro social. Era todo decorado em verde, com detalhes prateados – que pelo que entendera tinha a ver com o brasão da família Malfoy, que estava orgulhosamente pendurado acima da lareira na sala de jantar.

Tudo naquela casa chegava a ser obsceno de tão elegante. A sala de jantar era enorme, com uma mesa comprida que permitia que até vinte pessoas se sentassem, e Hermione não duvidava que havia um salão por ali caso quisessem convidar mais gente. A sala de visitas possuía uma grande lareira que fora acesa recentemente, deixando uma temperatura boa no ambiente, as janelas eram grandes e permitiam ver a noite, e o bar que havia no canto estava repleto das mais variadas e melhores bebidas já vistas – e disso, depois dos anos que trabalhou no pub, ela entendia.

Demorou-se no banheiro afim de tentar se acalmar, antes de chegar havia imaginado que o jantar seria a pior parte, porque tinha certeza de que haveriam diversos talheres e taças, como se estivessem testando a sua capacidade de se comportar a mesa sem parecer idiota, e quanto a isso não tivera problemas. Havia mesmo vários talheres, mas ela os usara sem problemas, o que imaginava que deveria ter surpreendido Narciso, ao menos um pouquinho. Mas depois do jantar foi que o ambiente pareceu ficar mais tenso, talvez se ela tivesse agido como se não conhecesse nada, Narcisa lhe diria que era uma idiota, que não servia para casar com seu filho nem ter qualquer tipo de relação com ele e a mandaria embora. Mas como não foi assim, tinha de reconhecer que estava dificultando para Narcisa achar defeitos, e a noite mal começara.

Narcisa se ergueu assim que Hermione passou pela porta, tendo o cuidado de andar sobre o tapete felpudo, afim de não fazer barulho com seus saltos, ela se aproximou do filho e o encarou fixamente.

- Esse é o tipo de mulher que você acha que deve se casar? O acordo era uma esposa, Draco! Não uma estudante qualquer com quem você quer se divertir... Já passou da hora de você se firmar em alguma relação – Narcisa lhe disse com o tom de voz sério.

- E o acordo era que eu poderia encontrar aquela que vai ser minha esposa – Draco retrucou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não em um pub qualquer! – Lucius apontou segurando a esposa pelo braço, o olhar duro que lhe lançou mostrava que era ele quem deveria cuidar dessa relação, mesmo sem dizer nada Narcisa sabia que ele a julgava por ter mimado os filhos, e no fundo a culpava por não conseguirem dar conta do filho mais velho. – Você deveria encontrar uma esposa que fosse exemplar, que melhorasse a sua imagem, não alguém que trabalhava todas as noites em algum pub imundo para se sustentar num apartamento minúsculo!

- Ela pode ter trabalhado toda noite em um pub, mas pelo menos era um trabalho honesto – Draco lhe apontou o dedo – ao contrário do que muitos fazem dentro daquela droga de parlamento – erguendo-se ele sabia que estava prestes a perder o controle.

Havia passado boa parte da noite bancando o bom filho, sorrindo e conversando, mas por dentro sentia-se remoer de raiva. Não era o tipo de homem que queria ficar dando satisfações de sua vida aos pais, já era um homem crescido e havia passado dessa fase, sentia vontade de lhe gritarem para que dessem atenção a Annelise, que quase sempre estava no colégio interno, e o deixassem em paz.

- Eu vou ocupar meu lugar no cargo que é da família, não tenha dúvidas disso, e sei que posso fazer muito melhor que a maioria dos idiotas que estão dentro desse parlamento – ele encarou o pai fixamente. – Mas não pensem que eu iria mesmo falhar na hora de encontrar alguém para ficar ao meu lado, tudo para vocês empurrarem uma idiota qualquer como Pansy Parkinson para cima de mim. Já lhe disse uma vez, mamãe, posso morrer solteiro, mas com alguém como Pansy eu não me caso!

- E com alguém como ela também não – Lucius retrucou erguendo a voz. O que para Draco foi como um convite para que gritasse também. – O que você viu nela, Draco? Porque não venha me dizer que está apaixonado nem nada disso, vocês acabaram de se conhecer – nisso ele estava certo, não estava apaixonado e duvidava que um dia se apaixonaria por qualquer mulher que fosse. – Então me diga, o que ela tem de especial para te manter cativo? – com um olhar indagador, ele aguardou a resposta do filho.

- Eu queria alguém que pudesse pensar por si própria – Draco deu de ombros. – Não vou ter uma marionete como esposa, como todos aqueles velhos querem. Eu ficaria entediado em pouco tempo, e o divórcio seria a solução... É isso que vocês querem? Além do mais, se até o grande príncipe William – Draco disse com sarcasmo – pode se casar com uma plebeia, qual a diferença?

- Kate é uma grande mulher – Narcisa apontou.

- É uma aproveitadora – Draco retrucou. – E não chega nem aos pés da mulher que Hermione vai ser – e ele podia mesmo compará-las.

- E como você sabe que essa Hermione não quer só o nosso dinheiro? – Narcisa perguntou voltando a se aproximar. – Você já sabe a laia a qual o pai dela pertence, e o que o faz acreditar que ela não é igual ao pai?

Draco se calou por um momento. Simplesmente havia acreditado em Hermione, sem questionar por que. Ela parecia estar lhe falando a verdade, mas como explicaria isso a sua mãe? E pior, como sua mãe aceitaria uma resposta dessas?

- Ela não fala com os pais, então não comece a achar que eu vou ser vitima de algum tipo de plano em família para roubarem o nosso dinheiro – Draco revirou os olhos com desdém e se afastou, servindo outra dose de uísque para si. – Além do mais, vocês não têm motivos para desconfiar, apenas aceitem que Hermione vai passar a frequentar esta casa tanto quanto eu – ele bufou e se afastou. – A começar por hoje, passaremos a noite aqui – saiu da sala e encontrou com Hermione no corredor, próxima a porta que dava para a sala de visitas.

Certamente havia escutado uma boa parte da conversa, mas Draco não estava com humor para discutir sobre isso.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Mas ele não lhe respondeu, apenas a guiou pelo corredor até as escadas, e logo no segundo andar a guiou para o quarto que certamente pertencia a ele.

- Não vou passar a noite no mesmo quarto que você, Draco – ela disse entre dentes enquanto ele praticamente a empurrava para dentro do quarto.

- Hoje não é uma questão de escolhas, Hermione – ele bufou batendo a porta. – Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, mas também estou irritado demais para pegar o carro e sair daqui. Tem algumas coisas que eu ainda preciso discutir com o meu pai, e espero resolver logo cedo amanhã, assim não terei que voltar aqui tão cedo.

- Foi tão ruim assim a conversa com eles? – ela perguntou abraçando a si mesma.

Odiava a posição em que Draco a estava colocando, como se já dormissem juntos há um tempo e fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas logo maneou a cabeça, para Draco certamente era a coisa mais normal, ele levava todas para a sua cama.

- Nada além do que eu esperava – ele grunhiu tirando a camisa. – Minha mãe não é tão ruim assim, acredite, meu pai é que é o problema – ele bufou – sempre tem de ser do jeito dele, minha mãe só o apoia nas suas ideias absurdas.

- Eles falavam em casamento, Draco – ela disse mostrando que havia ouvido mais do que ele imaginava. – Eles querem que eu me case com você.

- Eu lhe disse que precisava de uma esposa, mas você preferiu entender como se fosse apenas um relacionamento sério, mas sem vínculos maiores – ele se aproximou dela, ainda irritado pela conversa com os pais e com vontade de beijá-la. – Mas nós não vamos falar sobre isso, não agora – ela suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

- E se eu não quiser me casar? – ela questionou voltando a erguer o rosto.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora – ele respondeu com a voz séria.

Se ela não quisesse se casar, ele a faria mudar de ideia. Tinha tempo para isso.

Com passos rápidos ele se afastou e voltou em seguida segurando uma camiseta, que estendeu para ela.

- Ou eu posso pegar algo da minha irmã – Draco disse dando de ombros.

Mas ela não estava se importando com o que usaria, e sim com o fato de que estaria na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy. Aceitou a camiseta, imaginando que ela seria menos reveladora que qualquer peça que Annelise pudesse lhe emprestar. Trocou-se no banheiro e usou uma escova que ele lhe entregou, minutos depois estava de volta ao quarto, onde ele estava jogado sobre a cama.

- Com tantos quartos nessa casa não é possível que tenhamos de dormir no mesmo – ela disse sem se aproximar.

- Não sou santo, Hermione – Draco disse a encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Acha mesmo que eu seria o tipo de homem que trás uma namorada para casa e a põe para dormir em outro quarto?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, sabia que não.

- Então venha logo para cá – ele disse e ela se aproximou, visivelmente desconfortável.

Draco se levantou e segurou a mão dela, novamente pensando que nunca havia se imaginado em uma situação assim, Hermione parecia sempre tão forte e independente que não se imaginava tendo que consolá-la ou lhe passar segurança, no entanto, só naquela noite era a segunda vez que fazia isso.

Ergueu o rosto dela e sorriu, tentando fazê-la se sentir mais segura, mas não adiantou... Quando deu-se por si, seus lábios estavam próximos aos dela, ela entreabriu os lábios e um beijo aconteceu. Diferente do que imaginava, ela não o rejeitou nem empurrou, somente retribuiu ao beijo.


	13. Capitulo Treze

Hey gente, desculpem a demora.

Mas aconteceram uma série de coisas... estou fazendo hora extra no trampo desde a semana passada, e nossa, acabei esquecendo de tudo. Me desculpem. Tentarei não demorar para postar os proximos capitulos. ;)

Há uma coisa que eu queria pedir para voces: INDIQUEM FICS Rose/Scorpius e Draco/Hermione para eu ler! =D Estou com saudades de ler boas fics. *-*

Agora vamos aos reviews. =D

**Princesa Amélia:** Eu simplesmente amei a fic que voce indicou! Estou acompanhando! =D Tem outras para indicar? Concluidas ou em andamento... não importa! Estou com saudades de ler boas fics. Fico feliz que voce esteja gostando do Draco! ;D Isso é muito importante. hehehe. Beijos.

**kikiilda:** Aqui esta! Espero que voce goste! *-* Beijos

**MSC2:** Fico feliz que voce tenha gostado! Continue acompanhando a fic, hein?! E claro, deixando reviews! *-*

**Aninha Flavia:** Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que o capitulo supere suas expectativas! ;) Vou ficar esperando um review seu contando o que achou! Beijos.

Muito obrigada pelo carinho de voces! ;) Eu não vou deixar de postar a fic, prometo!

Beijos

Angel ;*

* * *

- Draco, não. – disse Hermione em meio aos beijos. – Por favor... – murmurou ao sentir Draco beijar a base de seu pescoço.

- Certo – disse o loiro parando abruptamente. – Eu já lhe disse, não irei fazer nada que você não queira.

Hermione viu o loiro se virando para o lado, e se afastando o máximo que podia. Ela respirou fundo. Não seria fácil esses cinco anos que iriam vir pela frente. Mas afinal, o que ela estava achando? Que iria conseguir permanecer virgem durante esses 5 anos ao ladro de Draco Malfoy? Que pensamento mais tolo, mais infantil. A realidade era outra, e Hermione bem sabia disso.

Por mais que tentasse, Draco sabia que não iria conseguir dormir. Ainda mais quando sentiu uma das pernas de Hermione pousando em cima de seu quadril. A respiração tranquila denunciava que ela dormia profundamente. Seria uma longa tortura tê-la ao lado sem nem ao menos, poder tocá-la. Iria ver o sol nascer, provavelmente. Ela mexeu-se inquieta e se virou, tirando o peso de cima de Draco que respirou um pouco mais aliviado. Amanhã seria um longo dia, com certeza. Talvez fosse usar essas horas que tinha para pensar no que iria fazer.

A experiência na casa dos Malfoy havia traumatizado Hermione e a trazido para realidade. Era com aquele tipo de pessoa que ela iria tratar dali por diante. Pessoas como Narcisa e Lucius. O casamento estaria cheio de pessoas como aquelas, que lhe lançariam um sorriso pela frente, mas empunhariam uma adaga por trás.

- Você não vai falar nada, Hermione? – perguntou Draco com os olhos na estrada. – Diga alguma coisa. Qualquer que seja.

- Não precisávamos ter tomado café da manhã na casa dos seus pais – murmurou ela. – Sua mãe é elegante demais para falar tudo o que pensa, mas eu escutei vocês discutindo ontem.

- Eu já lhe disse que o problema não é minha mãe, mas sim meu pai – num gesto casual, ele trocou a marcha do carro. – Achei que você tivesse entendido.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Draco. Sua mãe é uma mulher geniosa e por demais observadora. Não me parece que ela aceita a opinião de seu pai sem avaliar.

- Talvez, mas acredite em mim, meu pai a influencia demais.

Havia algo que Hermione não conseguia compreender direito. Quando pegara o final da "conversa" entre Draco e Narcisa, algo lhe chamou atenção: o modo como Draco havia se referido a futura esposa do Príncipe William.

- Sua mãe parece gostar da noiva do príncipe – comentou Hermione olhando a paisagem passar rapidamente.

- Quem? Kate? – perguntou Draco olhando de soslaio para Hermione.

- Sim.

- Minha mãe tem o dom de gostar das pessoas erradas, Hermione. Você vai aprender isso rapidamente. – murmurou Draco.

- Voce não gosta da Catherine?

O que responder a Hermione? Draco não sabia, ou melhor, não se sentia preparado para falar sobre ela. Ainda mais com Hermione. Era uma ferida que ainda não fora cicatrizada, e que provavelmente nunca seria.

- Nada contra – respondeu evasivo.

- Você a chamou de aproveitadora ontem.

- Até que ponto voce escutou da conversa? – perguntou Draco atento. – Não minta para mim, Hermione.

- Não tenho o costume de mentir, Malfoy – disse a castanha mostrando-se ofendida. – Escutei sobre o casamento e depois sua mãe defendendo Kate. Só isso.

Draco olhou por um breve instante dentro dos olhos de Hermione, ela não estava mentindo. Podia ver a verdade naqueles belos olhos castanhos. Não era o momento de falar sobre Kate e o passado que ele tinha com ela. Esperava que Hermione também não fosse tentar descobrir através dos malditos tabloides sensacionalistas.

- Não quis lhe ofender, Hermione. Com relação a Kate, eu acho que ela está com William apenas por interesse.

- Entendi, eu acho.

- Não se esqueça que você tem que ir provar o vestido ainda essa semana.

- Sei disso – respondeu mecânica. – Só uma coisa, Draco, onde está o emprego que você prometeu que arranjaria pra mim?

- Eu não acho que seja bom você começar a trabalhar agora.

- Eu preciso trabalhar, Draco.

- Voce não precisa. Eu posso...

- Eu não quero o seu dinheiro – ela interrompeu o loiro. – Desde que sai da casa dos meus pais, eu trabalho para me sustentar. Não quero depender de homem nenhum. Não sou esse tipo de mulher, Draco.

- Eu vou conseguir esse emprego para você, então – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso discreto no rosto. – Prometo ver isso na segunda feira.

- Ótimo, quero voltar a trabalhar o quanto antes.

Draco sorriu intimamente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, tinha certeza que havia feito a escolha certa. Hermione era uma pessoa incrível e de fibra. Não iria sucumbir ao maldito mundo que ele estava lhe impondo.

- Nos vemos amanhã – disse Draco estacionando o carro na frente do prédio de Hermione.

- Não temos aula juntos de 2 feira.

- Eu sei que não, mas faço questão de tomar café da manhã com você.

- Certo. Então, até amanhã, Draco.

Com um gesto delicado, Hermione colocou a bolsa no ombro e caminhou suavemente até a porta do prédio. Envolver-se demais era perigoso, aquilo eram apenas negócios. Hermione era a mulher certa para permanecer ao seu lado, mas apenas por um curto espaço de tempo. Precisava tomar cuidado para não misturar as coisas, aquela não era uma situação da qual Draco tivesse total controle.

Após Hermione sumir de vista, Draco levou alguns segundos para partir. Deveria tomar mais cuidado quando o assunto fosse Catherine Middleton. Hermione era por demais inteligente, e logo ela compreenderia o que Kate havia significado em sua vida.

O apartamento estava escuro, nenhum som chegava aos ouvidos de Draco. Ainda no escuro, Draco tirou o paletó e jogou em cima do cabideiro que havia atrás da porta.

- Olá, Draco.

Draco pôde sentir todos os músculos de suas costas se tensionando. Ela não deveria estar em seu apartamento novamente. Há alguns dias a havia mandado embora, ela não poderia ser tão insistente assim.

- Não vai acender a luz?

Aquela voz o atormentava. Por Deus, aquilo tinha que ser um sonho. Ele a odiava, precisava mandá-la embora, mas, infelizmente, ela ainda exercia um poder demasiado grande nele. Draco acendeu a luz. E lá estava ela, sentada em seu sofá, o olhando calmamente. Os cabelo caindo com cachos apenas nas pontas, caíam suavemente pelos ombros de Catherine Middleton. Os olhos verdes observavam Draco sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que tinhamos deixado as coisas bem claras – Draco viu Kate permanecer da mesma maneira. – Eu não a quero aqui, Catherine.

- Ora, ora, Draco... aquele dia não quis prolongar a conversa. Notei que você estava levemente embriagado, e bem, voce embriagado não é muito bom de conversa.

- O que você tem para me falar, Kate? – perguntou Draco sentando-se no sofá a frente da mulher. – Achei que, no dia em que você deixou este apartamento, há alguns anos atrás, nós tinhamos deixado tudo acertado – Draco pousou seus olhos gris nos verdes de Catherine - Não há nada entre eu e você, Kate. Nada que valha apena ser lembrado.

- Eu não vou desistir de...

- De mim? – perguntou Draco divertido. – Você desistiu de mim no momento em que fez aquele aborto, Catherine.

- Aquele filho poderia não ser seu, Draco – Catherine defendeu-se, parecia ter tomado um choque com as palavras de Draco.

- Aquela criança era minha e você sabe disso – acusou Draco tranquilamente. – William usou camisinha o tempo inteiro, Kate. Era eu quem não estava usando. Nós sabiamos disso.

- Aquilo foi uma loucura – retrucou ela.

- Como foi que você me disse? "Eu fui por um tempo seu preferido".

- Eu estava com o meu orgulho ferido, Draco – defendeu-se.

- Eu não me importo com o seu orgulho, Catherine. Eu não me importo com mais nada que venha de você – Draco levantou-se e foi em direção ao elevador, o chamando. – Por favor, vá embora.

- Não antes de conseguir o que eu quero. – ela se levantou e foi em direção a ele.

- Dessa vez você não vai conseguir o que quer, Kate.

Quando se tratava de Kate Middleton, jogos eram sempre perigosos. Precisava pensar de maneira racional, não podia sucumbir. Não quando havia outra pessoa, que nada tinha haver, no meio de tudo. Preservar Hermione tinha que ser prioridade. Draco arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que Kate estava fazendo.

Aos poucos, a mulher a sua frente abria botão por botão de sua cara camisa de seda. Draco podia ver a bela lingerie rendada que cobria os seios de Catherine. Com sua percepção afetada, Draco pôde perceber que o elevador havia fechado atrás dele. Ele não poderia cair nos jogos dela, não de novo. Precisava dar um jeito de sair dali, mandá-la embora. Malditas pernas que não se moviam, seus braços estavam pesados demais para se mexerem.

- Vá embora, Kate. – murmurou Draco ao vê-la jogar a camisa no chão.

- Não está falando sério – sorriu ela, olhando para a ereção que surgia por baixo das calças de Draco. – Eu posso ver.

Draco precisava falar sério. Era muita coisa que estava em jogo, muito além de uma noite de sexo com Catherine Middleton, a futura rainha da Inglaterra. Seu "relacionamento" com Hermione estava em jogo, e tudo o que vinha desse relacionamento também. Valia apena dar um tiro no escuro? Valia a pena perder-se mais uma vez nos braços de Kate?

Se tudo aquilo valia ou não, já não interessava. Mais uma vez, Draco viu-se envolvido nos braços de Kate. Totalmente entregue. Como foram parar na cama, o loiro jamais poderia explicar. Fazer sexo com Kate era intenso, único, jamais poderia explicar o que aquilo significava para ele. Infelizmente, ela controlava uma parte de Draco que ele não gostava de admitir.

Em algum momento, no meio da tarde, Draco sentiu Kate se levantando. Aos poucos abriu os olhos e pode vê-la em todo seu esplendor. Pernas bem delineadas, o quadril grande o sufienciente para receber um homem, a cintura fina. O corpo dela era perfeito... Mas ela não era mais a Kate que havia conhecido há muitos anos. Aquela era a Catherine que havia abortado um filho seu, que o havia trocado por dinheiro, por status. Aquela mulher que estava a sua frente, se vestindo, era capaz de tudo por poder e fama.

- Eu não quero mais ver você, Kate – disse Draco suavemente. – Não a quero mais em minha vida.

Com um gesto elegante, Kate se virou para Draco. Ela se mostrou desconcertada por um momento. Mas por apenas um momento. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, seus olhos focados em Draco nada diziam. Ela mudara muito.

- Não fale besteira – Kate se limitou a dizer enquanto vestia sua meia calça.

- Eu não estou falando besteira, Kate. Eu não quero mais vê-la – Draco permaneceu imóvel, seus olhos, ao contrário de Kate, sempre demonstraram seus sentimentos. E Kate p6ode ver o quão Draco estava decidido. – Não te quero mais por perto, não quero mais saber de você perto de mim... e principalmente, perto de Hermione.

- É isso que você quer, Malfoy?

- Exatamente isso que eu quero. E não tente entrar nesse apartamento mais...

- Você não sabe onde está pisando.

- Eu sei exatamente onde eu estou pisando – Draco, em um gesto displicente afastou o lençol a procura de sua cueca. – Você irá se casar dentro de duas semanas, acredito que não terá muito tempo de pensar em mim.

- Não me subestime, Draco – disse ela olhando o loiro agora a sua frente. – Farei da sua vida um inferno.

- Eu espero que você tente, Kate. Assim minha vida não ficará tão monótona.

- Não se esqueça, Draco, que agora, você tem alguém a zelar – ela sorriu ao ver o rosto de Draco se contrair. – Alguém que, aparentemente, você gosta.

- Nos vemos em seu casamento.

Kate virou-se teatralmente e saiu do quarto, logo em seguida, Draco pôde escutar o elevador chegando. Ela se fora, mas por quanto tempo, ao certo, ele não sabia. Não queria pensar no momento. Olhou para o quarto, tudo desarrumado. Suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão, alguns objetos também. Mas não era aquilo que o preocupava. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era na traição que acabara de cometer. Mal haviam começado um relacionamento, e Draco já havia traído Hermione. Precisava conversar com alguém, pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse em Kate.

Draco tirou a cueca que havia acabado de colocar com raiva. Havia quebrado um juramento que fizera para si mesmo. Catherine só precisou estalar os dedos para que o tivesse. Maldita fosse. A imagem de Hermione não saía da cabeça de Draco. Seu rosto angelical, seus olhos tranquilos, sua personalidade forte e íntegra, seu sorriso... Ele havia traído a confiança dela. Ela jamais deveria saber disso.

Com movimentos rápidos, Draco enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi em busca do telefone.

- Vicent?

- Draco? – perguntou o homem do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu – respondeu o loiro impaciente. – Preciso que venha até o meu apartamento.

- Qual apartamento?

- Como se você já não soubesse que estou de volta a Cambrigde.

- Melhor confirmar – riu o homem do outro lado. – Estou a caminho, meu caro amigo. Em instantes estarei por ai.

Draco olhou impaciente pelo relógio. Da casa de Vicent até seu apartamento dava exatamente 5 minutos. Nem a mais e nem a menos. Vestiu-se de qualquer jeito e esperou o amigo na frente do elevador. Precisava conversar com alguém de confiança, e Vicent Malfoy o era.

Vicent e Draco eram primos de primeiro grau, o irmão de Lucius, Gabus Malfoy, era um importante empresário que havia abdicado de todos os títulos em nome de poder viver uma vida tranquila. Vicent havia sido criado junto com Draco, haviam ido para os mesmos colégios, e cursaram a mesma faculdade. Ele era o único que sabia de toda a história. Que sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido entre Draco e Catherine.

- Que bom que você veio – disse Draco abraçando o primo. – Vamos pra sala.

- O que aconteceu, Draco? – perguntou Vicent avaliando o primo rapidamente. – Não me diga...

- Sim, eu a vi novamente, Vicent... Não faz meia hora que ela saiu daqui – Draco se jogou no sofá de qualquer jeito. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. – Nós transamos – decretou Draco, como se tivesse assinando a própria sentença de morte.

- Outro dia vi alguém comentando que você estava com uma menina da graduação.

- Hermione Granger – respondeu Draco, o sentimento de culpa tornou-se maior ainda. – Eu e ela temos, bem, temos um contrato.

- Um contrato?

- Algo como um aluguel... – murmurou Draco repentinamente envergonhado.

- E por qual motivo você alugaria essa menina?

- Por um simples motivo: caso eu não achasse uma noiva, eu teria que casar com Pansy Parkinson.

- Totalmente aceitável – disse Vicent fazendo cara de nojo. – Quero dizer, você fez o que achou melhor, não foi?

Vicent e Draco tinham um pacto mudo desde pequenos: jamais seriam desonestos um com o outro. Eram irmãos, e entre irmãos não poderia haver mentiras. Era a única amizade verdadeira que Draco realmente tinha e que sabia que poderia contar para o resto dos dias.

- Hermione é uma mulher incrível – comentou Draco. – Eu havia prometido a ela que jamais iria traí-la.

- Você a ama?

- Eu não amo a Hermione, assim como não amo ninguém – respondeu Draco sem titubear. – Temos um contrato, e essa é uma das cláusulas.

- Compreendo, mas não entendo – Vicent levantou-se e foi até o bar que havia no canto esquerdo da sala de Draco. – Você precisa de uma boa dose de uísque, Draco, meu amigo.

Draco olhou através da janela, o sol estava quase sumindo. Talvez devesse realmente se embebedar, quem sabe, os problemas no dia seguinte não parececem menores, ou até mesmo, mais simples. Vicent entregou um copo com gelo e uísque até a borda.

- Vamos brindar a minha burrice, Vicent – disse Draco levantando o copo.

- O que você sente por ela, Draco? – perguntou Vicent após ver Draco dar um grande gole na bebida.

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Kate, obviamente.

- Eu a desprezo.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou o homem dando sorvendo o liquido em grande quantidade. – Por que você, simplesmente não a repeliu?

- Quando se trata de Kate, as coisas nunca são tão simples assim. – respondeu Draco olhando para o teto. – Ela exerce um poder sobre mim que eu não gosto de pensar, muito menos de admitir.

- Você não era feliz com ela, Draco – Vicent levantou-se e foi até o bar novamente, pegando o Jonny Walker e o colocando na mesa de centro, no meio de ambos.

- Ela se tornou uma pessoa mesquinha... Eu já não a conheço mais – admitiu Draco. – Me apaixonei por uma garota tímida, ingênua, carinhosa... E não por essa mulher sedenta de poder.

- O poder faz coisas incríveis com as pessoas – refletiu Vicent deitando-se no sofá em que estava. – Mas foi essa mesma menina, que voce entitulou de ingênua, que te levou para as drogas, Draco... Você bem lembra disso, não?

- Ela não me levou para as drogas, é bem mais provável que tenha sido o contrario – refletiu Draco. – Enfim, não quero falar sobre isso... já passou.

- O que você quer que eu diga então, Draco?

- Seja sincero – Draco serviu mais uma dose generosa a si mesmo.

- Draco, não há nada que eu possa dizer, meu amigo. – Vicent terminou com sua bebida em um único gole. – Você tomou sua decisão, e eu apoio. Não diga nada a essa tal de Hermione, deixe essa tarde com Kate em _off_. Vai ser bem melhor assim.

Hermione olhou o relógio impaciente, Draco estava mais de 15 minutos atrasado para o suposto café da manhã que tinham marcado no dia anterior. Bufou pela terceira vez naquele mesmo minuto. Ele não iria vir. Pegou a bolsa que ia todos os dias para a faculdade, jogou em um dos ombros e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta. Detestava ser feita de palhaça, e se Draco estava pensando que poderia fazer tudo o que bem entendesse com ela, ele estava sériamente enganado.

O dia estava claro, não havia muitas nuvens no céu. Hermione caminhou rapidamente pelas ruas. Nunca havia chego atrasada em nenhuma aula, e não seria na faculdade que isso iria acontecer. Passou correndo pela entrada do campus. Não havia nenhum carro de luxo no estacionamento. Draco não iria vir, nem adiantava ficar esperando.

- O... Oi Rony, tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione parando de repente ao ver um ruivo entrar no meio do seu caminho.

- Por que tanta pressa?

- Não quero chegar atrasada na aula – disse a castanha sorrindo. – É melhor eu me apressar.

- Fica tranquila, vamos andando. Posso garantir a você que chegaremos no horário – o ruivo repentinamente ficou sério, como se houvesse lembrado de alguma coisa que aparentemente o incomodava. – Os boatos são verdadeiros?

- Que boatos?

- Você e o Malfoy...

- Oh, isso... – começou Hermione sem jeito. – Draco e eu estamos saindo.

- Já o chama pelo primeiro nome? – perguntou o ruivo levemente vermelho. – Sei que não tenho nada haver com a sua vida, mas tome cuidado com ele, Hermione.

- Draco não é má pessoa.

- Ele tem uma fama meio... – Ronald parecia buscar as palavras certas para não magoar Hermione. – A fama dele não é das melhores, se é que você me entende.

- Sei disso, Rony – Hermione sorriu calidamente. – Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar.

- Com relação a isso, eu acho que estou tranquilo – Rony parou em frente a uma das salas de aula. – Está entregue.

- Obrigada.

As aulas não estavam facilitando em nada. Pela quinta vez, Hermione olhou o relógio. Precisava sair correndo, logo almoçar e ir experimentar o vestido para o casamento. Tremia só de pensar que estaria se expondo, e que provavelmente seus pais descobririam seu romance por um canal de televisão.

- Mione!

Hermione viu os cabelos ruivos de Gina invadindo a sala após o professor terminar a aula e se retirar. Ela parecia afobada, ofegante.

- O que aconteceu, Gina?

- Olhe – disse a ruiva colocando uma revista em cima do caderno de anotações de Hermione. – Acabei de ver na banca.

Na capa havia o rosto dela e de Draco estampados. Não era muito cedo para isso acontecer? Ela olhou bem de perto. Eles haviam sido fotografados quando estavam entrando em um restaurante para almoçar, provavelmente. Hermione soltou um muxoxo de resignação.

- Você achou que eles não fossem descobrir? – perguntou Gina ao ver a feição da amiga. – Você está saindo com um Malfoy, Hermione. Não espere menos do que isso, minha querida – falou em tom carinhoso.

- Sei que isso iria acontecer, mas não achei que fosse tão cedo.

- A vida dos Malfoy sempre chamou a atenção. E ver Draco Malfoy levando uma mulher para almoçar é algo digno de primeira página.

- Vai acontecer o casamento do século e eles estão preocupados no que Draco faz? – Hermione colocou o material dentro da bolsa.

- Acostume-se, Hermione. Vamos comer?

- Com certeza, estou morrendo de fome. Mas depois preciso de um favor seu.

- Diga.

- Preciso que me leve até o atelie de Sophie Cranston.

- Sophie Cranston? – perguntou Gina com os olhos arregalados.

- Ela mesma – confirmou Hermione num murmúrio. Poderia ser alienada quando se falava de moda, mas sabia que muitas mulheres venderiam a alma por um vestido assinado por Sophie. – Preciso ir fazer a prova do vestido.

- Que vestido? – perguntou Gina curiosa. – Não vai me dizer que o Malfoy...

- Isso mesmo, ele irá me levar no casamento do príncipe. Serei sua acompanhante.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Hermione! Você vai ao casamento do Príncipe... isso é inacreditável! – disse Gina entusiasmada. – E acredito que depois você vá à recepção também! Por Deus, quero que me conte tudo depois. Oh meu Deus, eu conheço alguém que vai ao casamento do Príncipe... Mal posso acreditar!

Hermione riu do entusiasmo da amiga. Enquanto caminhavam para o restaurante do campus, Gina continuava a falar sobre o casamento. Quando é que Gina havia virado uma especialista no Casamento Real, Hermione não poderia falar. A garota continuava a falar e falar, tentava dar dicas a castanha de como deveria portar-se na frente do Príncipe e da futura Duquesa.

- Você ja achou um chapéu ou um casquete, que combine com o seu vestido, para ir ao casamento? - Gina olhou o cardapio rapidamente. – Um lanche natural... quer dizer, 2 lanches naturais e dois sucos. – disse Gina após ver que Hermione havia feito um gesto com as mãos. – Está em cima da hora e você ainda não viu?

- Gina, ainda temos uma semana e pouco.

- Você só tem uma semana e pouco, Hermione! Temos que encontrar um chapéu adequado para você usar. Não quero que minha amiga faça papel de ridícula em rede nacional.

- Não seja exagerada, Gina. Farei a prova do vestido hoje, e eu acredito que será a final.

- Então temos uma semana para achar um chapéu e uma bolsa também. Quanto de dinheiro você disponibiliza para comprar esses acessórios? – perguntou Gina cautelosa. – Sabe, eles não são nada baratos...

- Não se preocupe com isso, tenho um bom dinheiro guardado. Tenho certeza que irei conseguir pagar. – disse Hermione, mas a castanha sabia que a realidade era outra. Draco iria pagar, mas Gina não precisava saber.

- Se você diz... Agora me diga uma coisa.

- O que voce quer saber?

- Seus pais já sabem? – perguntou Gina cautelosa. – Obrigada. – disse quando a garçonete trouxe os lanches e os sucos. – Então?

- Eles ainda não sabem, Gina. – respondeu Hermione entre uma mordida e outra. – Eles vão descobrir caso vejam o casamento.

- Você não vai contar?

- E por que eu deveria contar? – questionou a castanha. – Gina, eu sou maior de idade, me sustento há alguns bons anos, não preciso deles para nada.

- Sua mãe ficará cheteada.

- Sei disso. – respondeu a castanha evasiva. Se seu pai não houvesse gasto tudo em jogatina, talvez ela não estivesse naquela situação. – Mas acho que será melhor assim.

Draco acordou sentindo o corpo pesado, há muito tempo não sabia o que era uma verdadeira ressaca. A luz fraca que entrava machucou seus olhos. Sua cabeça latejou. Uísque era a única bebida que tinha esse poder sobre ele. Levantou o braço esquerdo para ver o horário.

- Não acredito... – lamentou-se.

Com algum esforço apalpou o criado mudo, lembrava-se de ter trazido o celular para o quarto antes de cair bêbado na cama. Os números ainda estavam meio fora de foco, após digitar várias vezes, Draco finalmente conseguiu acertar os números. Havia sido mais fácil do que ele pensara gravar o número do celular de Hermione.

- Hermione?

- Boa tarde, Draco – respondeu seca, do outro lado da linha.

- Quer que eu passe e lhe pegue para ir experimentar o vestido?

- Não precisa. Já experimentei o vestido, a Sophie fez um pequeno ajuste e já estou levando ele para casa. Não se incomode. Aliás, acabei de chegar em casa...

- Hermione... – começou Draco.

- Agora eu preciso estudar, Draco. Passar bem.

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo. Draco socou o colchão. Precisava ir até o apartamento de Hermione, mas no momento estava quase impossível levantar da cama.

- E ai, cara, bom dia. – disse Vicent entrando no quarto de Draco. – Que horas são?

- Já passa das três horas da tarde – resmungou mal humorado.

- Achei que um belo porre iria melhorar o seu humor – comentou Vicent jogando-se em uma das poltronas de couro preto que havia no enorme e luxuoso quarto de Draco. – Vai tomar um banho, cara. Você está com uma péssima aparência.

- E vai ficar ainda pior – resmungou o loiro mal humorado. – Eu marquei de tomar café da manhã com a Hermione, e depois iria levá-la para experimentar o vestido, eis que...

- Você não fez uma coisa e nem a outra – completou Vicent. – Agora não adianta, Draco. Cuidado para que nada chegue aos ouvidos de Hermione, certo?

- Não quero pensar nisso por hora.

- Mas é bom que pense.

Draco revirou os olhos e a muito custo levantou da cama. Seguiu quase arrastando-se para o banheiro. Uma ducha gelada talvez resolvesse seus problemas, pelo menos os momentâneos. Precisava pensar com calma.


	14. Capitulo Catorze

Hey gente!

Eu sei que eu tenho demorado um pouco para postar, mas nossa... minha vida ta uma confusão, como sempre! rss. Até ai não tem nenhuma novidade neh?! Bem, eu estou muito feliz porque eu vejo que voces estão gostando da fic. Isso é algo muito importante para mim e para a Thys... voces não tem ideia do quanto. =D

Outra coisa: ALGUÉM AI TEM ALGUMA FIC DRAMIONE PARA INDICAR? Vale Scorpius e Rose tb! ^.~

Bem, agora vamos as resposta dos reviews.

** .39794**: Que bom que voce está gostando! Esperamos que voce acompanhe a fic até o final! ;) Beijos.

**Princesa Amelia**: Eu vou ler essa fic que voce indicou apesar de não gostar de Harry e Gina... acredita?! Todo mundo fica meio abismado quando eu conto que eu não curto esse casal... acho eles meio sem graça! Mas como voce recomendou, eu vou ler! E depois eu te conto o que eu achei! =D Sabe de alguma Dramione que valha apena? Beijos.

**Aninha Flavia**: Só te digo uma coisa: Voce ainda não viu nada! hehehe. Voce ainda tem mais duas temporadas pela frente! huhuh Sou muito do mal? oaksoaksokas. Espero que continue acompanhando, e claro, deixando reviews! Beijos.

**kikiilda**: Opa, tem que ser 1 cap de cada vez, senão o pessoal enfarta. rss. Vamos dosar a emoção neh?! rss. Espero que voce continue acompanhando a fic! =D Beijos

Gente, tenho uma pergunta: Posso postar adaptações de livros? Eu li algo sobre isso nas regras, mas não ficou muito claro! Agradeço de voces me responderem.

Beijos e até a proxima!

* * *

Hermione acordou após o despertador tocar algumas vezes. Estava acostumada a acordar cedo, mas não quando o sol ainda não havia nem aparecido no horizonte. Espreguiçou-se, olhou ao redor. Tudo calmo e tranquilo.

Por um momento, a castanha ficou tentando achar um motivo para se levantar aquele horário.

- Por Deus, é hoje o casamento!

Com agilidade, Hermione começou a se trocar. A cabeleireira que Draco havia contratado chegaria dentro de instantes. A manicure tamém. Fez um café forte, precisava se manter bem acordada e aparentemente disposta. O dia seria longo e não teria hora para terminar. Tirou o vestido de dentro do guarda-roupa, e com o máximo de cuidado o colocou em cima de uma cama já feita.

_Toc toc toc_.

- Um instante.

Com uma última olhada no espelho decidiu que estava apresentável. Abriu a porta tentando parecer o mais bem disposta possível.

- Bom dia, Srta Granger – disse a mulher na soleira da porta. – Sou Carlie, a cabeleireira, e está é Julie, a manicure.

Carlie era uma senhora de meia idade, e aparentemente muito bem humorada. Quem, em sã consciência, poderia ser bem humorada aquele horário? Bem, Carlie era uma daquelas pessoas. Com muito esforço. Hermione analisou Julie rapidamente, era uma mulher bonita, com no máximo vinte e cinco anos. Cabelos cor de bronze muito longos, algumas sardas no rosto e uma pele quase translúcida. Parecia um anjo.

- Vocês querem um café? – perguntou Hermione. – Acabei de passá-lo.

- Não se incomode, senhorita. Pode ir tomar o seu café, nós iremos arrumar as coisas por aqui – disse Carlie olhando a sala de maneira avaliadora. – Acredito que caiba tudo – comentou Carlie com Julie.

Hermione tomou o café, havia muito barulho na sala. Os móveis pareciam estar sendo arrastados de um lado para o outro. Parecia haver mais pessoas do que apenas Carlie e Julie.

- Podemos... Oh, nossa! – Hermione olhou sua sala e por um momento não a reconheceu.

- Podemos começar – sorriu Carlie. – Acredito que seja melhor ficar com essa roupa mesmo, não podemos correr o risco de sujar o vestido.

- Certo.

- O que a senhorita vai usar: casquete ou chapéu? – perguntou Carlie enquanto avaliava o cabelo de Hermione. – A senhorita tem um cabelo muito bonito.

- Obrigada, Carlie. Chame-me apenas de Hermione. – Hermione foi até o quarto e buscou casquete delicado e elegante feito por Philip Treacy. – Aqui está o que irei usar.

- Um Philip Treacy original, certo?

- Certo – respondeu Hermione acanhada.

- Sente-se aqui, temos muito que fazer e pouco tempo.

Julie se prostou na frente de Hermione e em seguida começou a cuidar das mãos da castanha. Lixou as unhas, massageou as mãos e por fim passou a base e um rosa claro, praticamente da cor das unhas naturais de Hermione.

- Ficaram lindas, Julie.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – disse a mulher dirigindo-se a Hermione pela primeira vez. – Agora irei fazer as unhas de seu pé.

Os cabelos de Hermione foram presos em um coque elegante e tradicional. Quanto menos atenção atraísse para ela, melhor. Era assim que deveria se comportar. Deveria ser contida e educada, e ser discreta o máximo que conseguisse.

- O que achou, Hermione? – perguntou Carlie após prender o casquete nos cabelos já presos de Hermione.

- Ficou lindo – disse a castanha sorrindo.

- Agora vamos para a maquilagem. Farei com que as pessoas notem seus olhos – disse Carlie pegando sua maleta de maquiagem.

- Não quero nada chamativo – disse Hermione olhando a maleta de Carlie.

- Não será – disse a mulher, tentando tranquilizar Hermione. – Sei como são esses casamentos.

Enquanto Carlie maquilava Hermione, Julie terminou os pés da castanha. Estava quase pronta. Olhou o relógio e surpreendeu-se com o horário, já eram quase 8 horas da manhã. Draco passaria dentro de instantes para buscá-la, e de helicóptero iriam até a capital, Londres, onde iria acontecer o casamento Real.

- Está pronta, querida – disse Carlie finalizando a maquilagem de Hermione. – Creio que precisará de ajuda para colocar o vestido.

- Irei precisar, com certeza.

Com cuidado, Hermione foi ao quarto e retornou a sala com o vestido nos braços. Toda a ajuda que obteve de Carlie e Julie fora de extrema importância. Olhou-se no espelho. Não poderia ser a mesma pessoa, e por um momento Hermione não se reconheceu. Era incrível o que uma maquiagem poderia fazer. Carlie e Julie se despediram instantes depois, e do mesmo modo como as coisas chegaram, elas sumiram.

Após quinze longos minutos, nos quais Hermione evitou se mexer, a campainha tocou. Deveria ser Draco. Abriu a porta e por um momento sua respiração falhou. Draco estava com o uniforme de gala do Exército Britânico, como mandava a tradição.

- Você está linda, Hermione – disse ele sorrindo.

- Obrigada.

- Acredito que esteja pronta. O helicóptero está nos esperando.

- Estou pronta – disse ela pegando a pequena bolsa que dava o último toque em sua produção. – Podemos ir.

O caminho até o heliporto foi ameno, Hermione apenas olhava enquanto os pequenos prédios eram deixados para trás.

- Tem medo de voar? – disse Draco estendendo a mão para ajudar a castanha a entrar na aeronave.

- Não. É você quem vai pilotar? – perguntou ressabiada, enquanto Draco lhe ajudava a entrar no helicóptero.

- Dessa vez não, mas quem sabe um dia, eu não te levo para um passeio – comentou ele sorrindo. – Podemos ir – disse ao fechar a porta do helicóptero.

A paisagem era linda, os campos vistos de cima poderiam encantar qualquer pessoa. Draco observou Hermione, era tão calma. Sua beleza era algo que jamais havia visto. No final, Hermione não estava fora de seus padrões, muito pelo contrario, ela parecia ultrapassá-los.

- Estamos quase chegando – informou o piloto. – Verifiquem se estão com os cintos de segurança devidamente colocados.

- Tudo checado – respondeu Draco instantes depois. – Os cintos estão apertados devidamente.

Em apenas alguns minutos pousaram em chão firme. O clima em Londres estava agradavel, no céu viam-se poucas nuvens e o sol brilhava. A Abadia de Westminster não era muito longe, mas o tráfego não iria colaborar. Ao descerem do helicóptero, um dos carros oficiais do casamento já os esperava. Tudo conforme o horário, precisão que apenas os ingleses possuíam.

- Você parece tensa – comentou Draco ao ver as mãos de Hermione juntas. – Não se preocupe, aja normalmente que tudo dará certo.

- É facil para você falar, Draco. Você sempre respirou esse tipo de coisa...

- Não quero vê-la desse jeito – ela o encarou com seus profundos olhos castanho. – Vai dar tudo certo. E acredite, até eu estou apreensivo.

- Sério? – Hermione parecia totalmente descrente. - Sentaremos perto dos seus pais? – a voz de Hermione tremeu levemente.

- Sim, mas isso é o de menos. Tenho certeza que minha mãe e meu pai jamais farão qualquer tipo de comentário. Não nesse evento – Draco suspirou pesadamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Draco? – perguntou a castanha mirando o homem ao seu lado. – Você me parece angustiado.

- Não aconteceu nada, Hermione – Draco arrumou a postura assim que o carro parou. – Chegamos.

Tudo era incrivelmente luxuoso. A porta do carro ao lado de Draco fora aberta, e Hermione entendera que Draco era quem deveria abrir sua porta. Em poucos instantes, Draco abriu a porta e estendeu a mão direita a castanha. Um sorriso tímido iluminou o rosto de Hermione, tirando, por um breve instante, o fôlego de Draco.

- Você está pronta? – perguntou ele a auxiliando a sair do carro.

- E se eu disser que não? – sussurrou ela de volta.

- Não vai adiantar nada, já estamos aqui. Agora sorria.

Os flashes vieram de inúmeros lados e a multidão contida pelo alambrado gritou o nome de Draco. Ele apenas sorriu e acenou. A câmera da principal emissora de TV do Reino Unido aproximou-se e Hermione sorriu meigamente. Talvez não fosse tão complicado quanto parecia, afinal. Um homem elegante se aproximou.

- Vou levá-los aos seus lugares – disse o homem dando passagem a Draco e Hermione.

- Não é preciso pegar a fila? – murmurou Hermione suficientemente baixo para que apenas Draco pudesse ouvir.

- Não – disse ele sorrindo, enquanto acenava para algumas pessoas que gritavam seu nome. – Ser nobre tem suas vantagens... A pior parte já passou. – disse Draco após alguns instantes. O interior da Abadia fora um refresco para os ouvidos.

- David Beckham? – perguntou ela um tanto surpresa com a presença do jogador.

- O próprio, faz algum tempo que eu não o vejo – comentou Draco displicente enquanto eram encaminhados para os respectivos lugares.

- Seus lugares – disse o homem que os havia acompanhado.

- Obrigado – respondeu dando passagem a Hermione. – Você deve se sentar do lado de dentro. Irá ficar ao lado de minha irmã.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Annelise, que estava vestida como uma boneca. O vestido cinza ressaltava os olhos da filha mais nova dos Malfoy. Narcisa estava ao lado de Annelise, enquanto Lucius ao lado da esposa.

- Bom dia, mãe e pai – disse Draco educadamente, não houve resposta. – Bom dia Anne!

- Bom dia, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. – disse Hermione repetindo o cumprimento de Draco. – Bom dia, Annelise.

- Bom dia, Draco! – disse a garota com um sorriso no rosto. – Bom dia, Hermione, fico feliz em vê-la.

- Fico feliz em vê-la também, Annelise.

- Me chame apenas de Anne, por favor – disse a garota sorrindo. – Seu vestido é magnifico.

- O seu também – disse Hermione reparando melhor em cada detalhe do delicado vestido da menina ao seu lado. – Gostei muito do seu Voilette. Muito gracioso.

- Obrigada.

Draco observava tudo calmamente. A Abadia havia ficado realmente muito bonita enfeitada com as flores. Estavam apenas a três fileiras do altar, e apenas duas fileiras do lugar destinado a Rainha e ao Duque de Edimburgo. Podia escutar a conversa amena que Hermione sustentava com Annelise. No altar, viu William aparentemente nervoso. Mal sabia ele que a menos de uma semana do casamento, estivera com a doce e _pura_ Catherine Middleton.

Muitos rostos conhecidos circundavam a familia Malfoy. Alguns eram reis, rainhas, príncipes e princesas de outros países da Europa. Havia outras pessoas que eram importantes políticos, jogadores de polo, ou até mesmo, socialites que nada faziam.

Alguns minutos antes da cerimônia começar, a Rainha e o príncipe consorte, o Duque de Edimburgo sentaram-se em seus lugares. A maior honra que poderia uma família receber, era ser cumprimentado enquanto a rainha passava. Os Malfoy's, como sempre, ganharam essa honra.

O relógio começou a badalar. Iria começar.

Repentinamente a Abadia ficou quieta e Draco olhou no relógio. As trombetas tocaram anunciando a entrada da noiva. E Draco viu-se completamente angustiado, iria presenciar o momento que mais temera desde o dia em que soube do envolvimento de Kate com William. Todos se levantaram. Kate em breve se tornaria, oficialmente, a Duquesa de Cambrigde e futura Rainha da Inglaterra.

Do lado de fora da Abadia de Westminster, a gritaria era contagiante. Kate estaria linda em seu vestido de noiva. Essa era a única certeza que ele tinha. As portas finalmente se abriram e todos os convidados se levantaram para ver a noiva passando.

- Ela está linda – Draco pode escutar Annelise comentando com Hermione, quando Kate começou a aproximar-se do altar. – O vestido dela é perfeito. Parece que saiu de um conto de fadas.

- A história deles parece de um conto de fadas – comentou Hermione. – Soube que se conheceram em Cambrigde.

- Ela e William estudaram junto com Draco.

- Eu não sabia disso. Acho que Draco nunca teve a oportunidade de comentar comigo.

- Eles viviam lá em casa – comentou Annelise em um murmúrio.

- Não sabia que eles eram tão proximos. – comentou Hermione.

Um _shiu _vindo de Narcisa fez Annelise calar-se. Hermione revirou os olhos, aquela mulher era insuportável. Pelo que parecia, Annelise era totalmente o oposto dos pais, e relativamente parecida com o irmão mais velho.

- Mas que desrespeito, Annelise – repreendeu Narcisa. – Não quero mais ouvir sua voz pelo resto da cerimônia. Estamos entendendidas?

O queixo de Hermione quase caiu quando escutou as palavras rudes de Narcisa para a filha. Nenhuma família era perfeita, muito menos a dos Malfoy. Mas em um mundo como aquele aparência era tudo.

A noiva caminhava lentamente pelo imenso tapete vermelho, os passos eram seguros e os olhos, mesmo sob o véu, eram perspicazes. O pai de Kate era só sorriso, enquanto a mãe de Kate, Carole, estava em algum lugar da igreja. Logo atrás da noiva, estava a madrinha e irmã de Kate, a famosa Pippa Middleton.

A regra que Kate deveria seguir era três passos e parar, três passos e parar. E ali estava Draco, na ponta da fila. O olhar da futura Duquesa de Cambrigde caiu sobre o loiro. E por um curto instante de tempo, Kate pareceu relutar. Apenas pareceu, pois seu próximos passos seguiram confiantes.

Ao longe, Draco pôde ver Harry, o irmão do príncipe William se virando e rindo de alguma coisa. Absolutamente normal. Harry sempre tiverá um humor mais escrachado que o irmão, sempre fora mais irresponsável e muito mais propício a se meter em confusões. Harry sempre fora o maior problema da Rainha, e Draco, assim como os demais, sempre souberam disso.

Sempre se sentira superior por não demonstrar sentimentos, por tentar não senti-los, mas naquele momento, Draco percebeu que aquela havia sido a melhor decisão que um dia poderia ter tomado. Naquele instante em que Kate se juntou ao futuro marido no altar, se ele fosse mais fraco, já estaria chorando ou, quem sabe, nem ao menos estaria presenciando o enlace.

Draco olhou no relógio, havia passado um pouco mais de 20 minutos desde que a cerimônia começara. Em breve, Kate responderia o tão famoso sim. Ele olhou atentamente para o altar, e então ele pode ouvir claramente a voz do arcebispo pedindo para que os noivos se ajoelhassem. Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, dali por diante. O arcebisto começou o juramento dos noivos, que fora continuado, primeiramente por William e depois por Kate. A benção do arcebispo veio logo depois... E então. Draco sentiu a sua propria respiração ficar pesada. Harry, padrinho de William, entregou as alianças. O brilho dourado do anel pareceu cegar Draco, consumi-lo. O que estava fazendo ali? Desde quando era uma mártir?

"_Eu os declaro: Marido e Mulher". _

Aquela fora a sentença de morte para Draco. Ver Kate, ou melhor, Catherine Middleton, Duquesa de Cambrigde, com a aliança dourada no dedo pareceu consumir o resto de esperança que Draco ainda possuía. Em seus sonhos mais loucos, Kate desistia de se casar com William e os dois sairiam fugidos... Draco balançou a cabeça com raiva. Ainda tinha amor-próprio, e era nele que iria se agarrar para aguentar tudo o que viria pela frente.

Draco só tomou consciência quando o Hino Nacional ou, como muitos chamavam, Ode a Rainha começou a tocar na Abadia de Westminster. De maneira mecânica ele cantou todo o hino. De que importava cantar ou não cantar? Ele respirou fundo, sabia o que viria a seguir. Viu Kate dando a mão direita, ao agora marido e percorrendo os 80 metros até o final da Abadia. Viu-os parando em frente a Rainha e a reverenciando.

Dali por diante, tudo o que Draco fez foi mecânico, totalmente previsto. Fez uma reverência discreta quando a Rainha passou, logo após os noivos, e esperou o momento certo para sair.

- Draco, você está bem? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Está tudo certo, Hermione – disse ele sério. – Agora iremos direto para o Palácio de Buckingham.

Muitos aplausos podiam ser escutados do lado de fora. Os noivos certamente estavam entrando na carruagem para ir em direção ao palacio.

- Tomei a liberdade de comprar um vestido para o jantar de hoje a noite – disse Draco oferecendo o braço para Hermione.

- Jantar? Voce não me falou sobre nenhum jantar.

- Acabei esquecendo esse pequeno detalhe – disse ele guiando a castanha para fora da enorme abadia.

- Pequeno detalhe, Draco? – riu ela.

- O que importa é que você tem um vestido para usar – ele sorriu. – Hoje você vai conhecer o lado não tão nobre da realeza, minha cara.

Quando Draco por fim saiu da Abadia com Hermione ao seu lado, uma série de gritos de garotas histéricas invadiram os ouvidos de Hermione e Draco.

- É sempre assim? – perguntou ela divertida.

- Quase sempre – ele sorriu, mas não havia diversão nos olhos dele, e Hermione notou isso. – Passaremos a noite em um hotel.

- Por que eu sempre sou a última a saber?

Draco sorriu com o bico infantil que a mulher ao seu lado fez. Hermione era sempre tão sincera, tão espontânea. Aquilo o encantava, o deixava desconcertado na maior parte do tempo. No meio de todos os problemas, Hermione poderia ser comparada a um oasis. Ela era uma mulher forte e espetacular, só não havia descoberto isso ainda. O que há tornava ainda mais interessante.

- Primeiro as damas – disse ele abrindo a porta do carro que os levariam até o Palácio.

- E seus pais e sua irmã? – perguntou quando Draco entrou no carro.

- Já foram em outro carro. Você e Annelise parecem que vão se dar bem.

- Ela é uma boa garota, Draco – sorriu Hermione. – Gostei de sua irmã desde a primeira vez que eu a vi.

- Uma pena que meus pais estejam criando-a para ser mais uma dessas mulheres. – disse Draco olhando com desgosto para algumas meninas a sua volta.

- Certo, agora me ponha a par de tudo o que irá acontecer hoje! – disse Hermione repentinamente séria. – Não me esconda nada, por favor.

- Teremos essa recepção, que será oferecida pela Rainha, em homenagem aos noivos. Depois nós vamos para um hotel, que já está reservado, ficamos por lá até dar a hora do jantar dançante que será oferecido pelo Príncipe Charles. Em suma, é isso.

- Você diz como se fosse pouca coisa – suspirou ela. – Eu não trouxe nada! Não trouxe maquilagem, não trouxe minhas coisas... Você poderia ter avisado, Draco! – exclamou a castanha nervosa.

- Eu já providenciei tudo, Hermione. Não há com o que se preocupar.

- E se o vestido não servir?

- Eu mandei fazer um Armani sob medida para você – ele sorriu com a cara de espanto dela. – Está tudo sob controle. Não há com o que se preocupar. Com relação a etiqueta...

- Eu as estudei com cuidado, não se preocupe. Só quero confirmar uma coisa...

- Então me pergunte.

- Estamos assumindo um compromisso hoje, não?

- Sim, estamos assumindo. Essa é sua primeira aparição oficial em público.

O carro que levava Hermione e Draco, fora, além da carruagem que levava William e Kate, foi mais ovacionado. Talvez fosse porque os ingleses tinham um especial carinho por Draco e suas loucuras. Draco olhou nos olhos absurdamente castanhos de Hermione, havia algo ali que ele jamais conseguiria explicar. Então ele a puxou para um beijo calmo. As pessoas que conseguiram ver, mesmo com a distância que separava as grades de contenção da via que os carros passavam, gritaram. Certamente deveriam dividir opiniões.

Os portões principais do Palácio estavam abertos para que os carros oficiais pudessem entrar com seus ilustres convidados. Nem ao menos o carro estacionou, e as portas de ambos os lados fora aberta. Com ajuda, Hermione saiu do carro. Logo em seguida, Draco apareceu do seu lado, e lhe ofereceu o braço novamente. Subiram as escadarias sem pressa. Quanto mais tempo perdessem ali, menos tempo ficariam naquela recepção.

O Palácio estava elegantemente decorado. Havia flores espalhadas por todos os cantos. Hermione olhava tudo com admiração. Quantas vezes, uma plebeia, havia tido a oportunidade de entrar no Palácio de Buckingham como convidada para um casamento? Havia uma pequena fila, esperando para cumprimentar os noivos.

- Nada de beijos, abraços... – começou Draco em um sussurro.

- Eu sei, apenas um leve abaixar, ou um aperto de mão, caso eles ofereçam a cortesia – completou Hermione como se tivesse lendo um livro.

Draco apenas sorriu e andou mais uns passos. Agora Kate entrara no campo visual de Draco e Hermione. Ele respirou fundo, precisaria de todo o seu alto controle para não comenter nenhuma indiscrição.

- Draco! – exclamou William ao ver o loiro – Eu não sabia que tinha vindo. Fico feliz que tenha comparecido, meu amigo.

- Que bom que ficou feliz, majestade.

- Sem essa, Draco – o homem sorriu.

William deu um abraço realmente amigável em Draco, desarmando Hermione e aparentemente Kate também. A castanha prostou-se na frente da nova duquesa e fez uma leve reverência.

- Meus parabéns, alteza.

Os olhos de Catherine analisaram Hermione minunciosamente.

- Obrigada – disse a mulher metódica.

Draco se aproximou lentamente de Catherine e fez uma pequena reverência. Nada poderia ser demonstrado, e ela sorriu para o loiro que tinha a cabeça levemente abaixada, em sinal de respeito.

- Parabéns pelo vosso casamento, Alteza – disse Draco agora fitando Catherine. – Espero que você e William sejam realmente muito felizes.

- Obrigada – a voz de Kate saiu alta e clara, mas levemente trêmula. – Espero que vocês apreciem a recepção.

Mais uma vez, Draco ofereceu o braço a Hermione, e eles seguiram Palácio a dentro. Havia muitas pessoas para qual Hermione precisaria ser apresentada. Lordes, Condes, Príncipes e Princesas e alguns monarcas com os quais a família Malfoy tinha algum tipo de parentesco.

- Estou ficando cansada, Draco – murmurou Hermione forçando um sorriso.

- Só mais um pouco – respondeu o loiro no mesmo tom de voz. – Daqui a alguns minutos poderemos sair, sem que nenhum protocolo seja quebrado... Venha, preciso te apresentar as Princesas Eugenie e Beatrice.

- Antes eu preciso ir ao toalete, Draco – disse Hermione séria.

- Certo, eu te espero aqui.

Hermione andou rapidamente até o banheiro mais próximo. Desde que havia saído de casa, pela manha, não usara o banheiro. Entrou no primeiro compartimento. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

- Eu não posso acreditar – disse uma voz feminina levemente estridente. – Virou moda namorar/casar com uma plebeia.

- Está falando de Draco, certo? – perguntou a outra voz, um pouco mais grave, mas não menos irritante.

Hermione se viu atenta a conversa das duas, até então estranhas.

- É claro que eu estou falando dele, Eugenie – respondeu Beatrice impaciente. – Gostaria de saber de onde ele conheceu aquela plebeia.

- Cambrigde – respondeu a outra prontamente. – Todos nós sabemos disso. E pelo que parece, é sério.

- Nada para Draco é sério. Eu não sei como ele teve coragem de aparecer no casamento do Will.

- Ele é tão primo do William quanto nosso – respondeu Eugenie indiferente. – Não me faz nenhuma diferença que ele esteja com uma plebeia ou não.

- Mas a mim, faz.

- Só porque você sempre foi tolamente apaixonada por ele? – Eugenie parecia estar se divertindo ao jogar aquilo na cara da irmã mais velha. – Não seja tola, Bia. Draco jamais olhou para você. Draco jamais olhou para qualquer uma de nós. Ele só teve olhos para uma...

- Não quero ouvir o nome dela! – esbravejou Beatrice.

Hermione não pode acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Beatrice, Princesa de Iorque era apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. O que mais havia atiçado a curiosidade de Hermione fora a última frase da qual Eugenie havia sido proibida de falar pela irmã mais velha.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou em satisfazer sua curiosidade, era só vasculhar na internet por quem Draco havia sido apaixonado, abriu sua pequena bolsa, e para sua propria decepção, Hermione lembrou de ter deixado o celular em casa, para que não houvesse qualquer tipo de problema.

Ao sair do banheiro, Draco a esperava a apenas alguns metros de distância. Ele parecia conversar animadamente com... Eugenie e Beatrice. No momento em que a porta do banheiro se fechara atrás de Hermione, os olhos de Beatrice caíram sobre ela. A situação se tornou comica após Beatrice cutucar a irmã elegantemente. Aquilo arrancou uma risada baixa da castanha.

- Que bom que chegou, querida – disse Draco sorrindo. – Gostaria de apresentar as Princesas Beatrice e Eugenie.

- Muito prazer – Hermione fez uma leve reverência para as irmãs.

- Que bom conhecê-la. – disse Beatrice, virando-se em seguida para Draco novamente. – Nos vemos a noite, no jantar, Draco?

- Claro.

As irmãs sairam deixando Draco e Hermione a sós.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro – disse a castanha sorrindo. – Eu gostaria de descansar um pouco.

Hermione aprendera, com o pouco que havia convivido com as pessoas que faziam parte do lado de Draco, que algumas coisas deveriam ser mantidas em segredo. E essas informações que acabara de ouvir no banheiro, era uma delas.


	15. Capitulo Quinze

Hey gente, como estão as coisas?

Não fiquem bravos comigo, eu sei que demorei demais e tals... maaas, acreditem se quiser, eu não vou ter feriado! Vou trabalhar hoje e amanhã normalmente. snif. Por isso, estou postando do trabalho mesmo.

Espero que gostem do capitulo! E claro, deixem reviews! Isso é muito importante, voces não tem ideia do quanto! ;)

Aninha Flavia: Eu sinceramente espero que voce goste do capitulo! =D Eu acho que é um dos que eu mais gosto da fic inteira... das 3 temporadas! rss. Fiquei ansiosa para escreve-lo! rss. Vou ficar esperando por review, hein? Beijos.

Liss Cahill: Que bom que voce gosta da nossa fic! =D Espero qeu voce continue acompanhando e obviamente deixando reviews tb! hehehe. Beijos.

Renata Malfoy: Fico feliz que voce tenha gostado! =D Seja muito bem vinda! ;) Espero que voce continue acompanhando a fic até o final! Ah sim, sempre que der, deixe um review, hein? Beijos.

Gente, não esqueçam dos reviews hein?

Leitores fantasmas, apareçam! Eu não mordo! =D

Beijos

* * *

Draco abriu a porta da suntuosa Suíte Master do Hotel 41. A reação de Hermione, de primeiro momento, foi de descrença. Ela entrou a passos lentos, absorvendo cada detalhe da enorme suíte a sua frente. Todos os detalhes remetiam aquela Londres antiga que tanto fascinava. Era íntimo, aconchegante e tranquilo. Tudo o que Draco e Hermione estavam precisando naquele momento.

- Tem um jardim de inverno, a sua direita – comentou Draco tirando a parte de cima da farda.

- Você já esteve aqui? – perguntou Hermione, sentindo-se envergonhada logo em seguida pela pergunta boba que acabara de fazer.

- Algumas vezes.

- Se importa se eu tirar os sapatos? – perguntou Hermione tímida.

- Fique a vontade, por favor. – disse ele sorrindo. – Vou ao banheiro.

Hermione tirou os sapatos e os deixou em um canto. Podia jurar que em algum momento seus pés iriam acabar explodindo. Sentou-se em um divã e se esticou. Estava absurdamente cansada, e sequer percebeu quando acabou cedendo ao sono.

Ao voltar do banheiro, Draco se deparou com Hermione dormindo de mal jeito no divã. Ela iria acordar com dor caso não fosse levada para a cama. Com cuidado, ele a pegou no colo. Por um momento a cabeça da castanha pendeu, mas logo achou um lugar confortável: o vão entre o pescoço e os ombros de Draco. Ele sorriu ao sentir a respiração tranquila dela batendo contra sua pele. Quando fora a última vez que havia feito algo assim por uma mulher? Draco jamais havia feito aquilo por qualquer mulher no mundo. Nem por Kate ele havia feito...

Com todo o cuidado que conseguiu reunir, Draco colocou Hermione sobre a cama. Ouviu-a resmungar por breves momentos até finalmente conseguir se aconchegar. Olhou para o relógio. Teriam aproximadamente 4 horas até o jantar. Não poderia deixar Hermione dormir por muito tempo. Abriu um dos armários, e lá encontrou tudo o que precisava: seu notebook e seu iPod.

Entrou em um tabloide qualquer, precisava ver as notícias. Estava ansioso por isso. Queria ler as notícias, ver o que haviam comentado do casamento e dele ter aparecido na cerimônia, e posteriormente na recepção oferecida pela Rainha.

"_Convidados Ilustres comparecem no Casamento do Século"_

"_O vestido da Duquesa de Cambrigde é elogiado por todos. Veja-o por todos os ângulos."_

"_Conheça os principais convidados do Casamento do Século"_

"_Confira as fotos do casamento de Real"_

Draco olhou rapidamente cada uma das reportagens. Seu nome aparecia em quase todas elas, mas o nome de Hermione ainda não, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo. Quando as fofocas realmente começassem a sair, seria uma festa. E com certeza, em breve, ele e Hermione estariam na capa de algum tabloide sensacionalista.

Ficou mais um tempo fuçando na internet a procura de alguma coisa que lhe chamasse atenção. Mas não havia nada. Estava por demais agitado para pensar em qualquer coisa. Olhou o relógio. Iria entrar no banho e depois acordaria Hermione.

Largou o notebook e o iPod em cima da poltrona onde estava sentado, e foi até o guarda-roupa. Tudo estava estendido como deveria. Essa era uma das mordomias que o luxo poderia pagar. Sua outra farda de gala fora passada e engomada como deveria ser. Pegou apenas a calça da farda e seguiu para o banheiro.

Um pouco menos de uma hora depois, Draco saiu do banheiro devidamente enxugado e apenas com a calça da farda.

- Hermione, acorde – disse ele sentando-se ao lado da castanha que ainda dormia. – Não podemos nos atrasar.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos... – disse ela sonolenta.

- Não posso deixar você dormir mais cinco minutinhos. Estamos em cima do horário.

Hermione abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e se assustou com o estado de Draco. Não era todo dia em que um homem, como Draco Malfoy iria lhe acordar. Era fácil se perder nos olhos de Draco, e ainda mais fácil se perder no corpo fabuloso dele.

- O banheiro é todo seu, tudo o que você precisa está lá. Inclusive um roupão – disse ele sorrindo ao vê-la ficando encabulada. – E acostume-se, irá me ver muito apenas de calça – disse ele ao vê-la quase que correr para o banheiro.

- Ora, Draco... Não... Não me encha a paciência – disse Hermione antes de bater a porta do banheiro.

- Não demore muito, Hermione! – gritou Draco. – Não podemos chegar atrasados, de maneira nenhuma.

- Vou precisar de uma cabeleireira então – Zombou ela.

- Não seja por isso, em trinta minutos aparecerá uma cabeleireira para arrumar o seu cabelo.

- Eu não falei sério – respondeu ela do banheiro.

- Mas eu falei. E não enrole.

- Não mande em mim, Malfoy! – gritou ela irritada do outro lado.

Draco apenas riu enquanto fazia um telefonema. Pegou a camisa que iria usar por baixo da farda, e levou para um ambiente adjacente que havia naquela suíte. Enquanto Hermione ficava no quarto se arrumando, ele ficaria ali. Mexendo em seu notebook, e ouvindo música.

Após vinte minutos, Draco escutou a porta do banheiro se abrir com um leve rangido.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Por um momento, Draco desejou poder encontrar Hermione em uma situação um pouco mais... A vontade. Porém, o roupão cobria exatamente o que deveria ser coberto e um pouco mais, a única coisa que dava para ver era um pedaço das pernas bem delineadas de Hermione.

- Enquanto você se arruma, eu vou ficar aqui na sala ao lado. A cabeleireira deve chegar em questão de instantes.

- Sem problemas.

- Espero que você goste do vestido – disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu confio em você, sei que tem um bom gosto – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso sincero que desarmou Draco. – Bem, preciso me arrumar.

- Certo, estarei aqui ao lado. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Assim que Draco fechou a porta, Hermione correu para o grande guarda-roupa que havia ali. O vestido deveria estar em uma das portas. A primeira porta que abriu, encontrou parte da farda de Draco, na segunda porta não havia nada...

Hermione abriu a última porta do guarda-roupa e perdeu a fala. O vestido parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas moderno. Com todo cuidado, Hermione tirou do cabide onde estava pendurado e o estendeu em cima da enorme cama de casal. Não havia como descrevê-lo, não havia palavras para dizer o quanto ele era bonito. O vestido todo em tule de seda, na cor azul bebê, era estruturado na parte de cima, deixando parte do colo amostra de maneira charmosa. A graça ficava por conta da parte de baixo, levemente bufante. Parte da saia havia sido costurada em um unico lado, dando um movimento gracioso a parte plissada do vestido, enquanto do outro lado, era liso, ressaltando o tecido todo trabalhado. A pequena cauda, de pouco menos de um metro, arrematava o vestido com elegância e classe.

Batidas fortes na porta tiraram Hermione do torpor em que se encontrava. Ao abrir a porta, uma mulher morena, que carregava uma mala enorme e aparentemente pesada, esperava para ser atendida.

- Meu nome é Jena – disse a mulher com um sotaque carregado, entrando no quarto. – Sou a cabeleireira.

- Prazer, Jena. Fique a vontade.

- Obrigada.

- Onde posso me sentar?

A mulher analisou o quarto rapidamente. Pegou uma das poltronas que couro que estavam espalhadas estrategicamente no quarto e a posicionou em frente a um enorme espelho que havia em uma das paredes.

- Sente-se, temos muito que fazer – Hermione se sentou na cadeira, de costas para Jena. – Você prefere colocar o vestido agora?

- O vestido é colocado por baixo. Não há necessidade de colocá-lo agora.

- Então vamos começar. Temos muito que fazer.

A pontualidade inglesa impedia que qualquer convidado para aquele jantar, dançante chegasse atrasado. Os noivos já estavam no local algum tempo, apenas recepcionando os convidados, que aos poucos iam preenchendo os salões do Palácio de Buckingham. Seria apenas trezentos convidados, um jantar apenas com as famílias.

- Draco chegou – disse Annelise se levantando ao escutar o nome do irmão ser anunciado.

- Annelise, sente-se – ordenou Narcisa. – Ele que venha até nós com aquela... Quem é...?

Não havia palavras para descrever a beleza da mulher que acompanhava Draco Malfoy. Mesmo de longe, a elegância e a sutileza dos movimentos dela podiam ser percebidos. Hermione Granger não era nobre por berço, mas aprendera em muito pouco tempo, a ser tão elegante quanto uma _lady_. Os cabelos presos, em um coque elegante, davam um tom sensual ingênuo.

- Draco – disse William sorrindo ao ver o amigo. – Temos muito que conversar – o tom sério de William deixava claro que não iria ter escapatória.

- Sim, temos muito que conversar – respondeu Draco o mais cordial possivel. – Gostaria de apresentar a você, e a Duquesa, agora com mais calma, minha acompanhante e namorada, Hermione Granger.

- Seja muito bem vinda, Srta. Granger – disse William estendendo as mãos para cumprimentar Hermione. – Espero que aproveite a noite.

- Tenho certeza que a noite será muito agradável, Vossa Alteza.

- Sejam muito bem vindos – disse Catherine de maneira mecânica. – Espero que vocês se divirtam.

- Agradeço a preocupação – respondeu Draco sem ao menos olhar para a Duquesa. – Nos vemos depois.

Apesar de estar no Palácio de Buckingham pela segunda vez no dia, era impossível não se admirar com a decoração, com as obras de artes espalhadas por cada canto. Draco guiou Hermione até a mesa onde seus pais estavam sentados, juntamente com Annelise.

- Boa noite – disse Draco formal.

- Boa noite – respondeu Narcisa e Lucius uníssono. – Achei que não viesse.

- Não estamos tão atrasados assim – Draco puxou uma cadeira para que Hermione pudesse se sentar. – Vocês não irão cumprimentar Hermione?

- Oh sim... Boa noite, Hermione – disse Narcisa em seu tom mais dissimulado. – Espero que esteja gostando do seu novo status social.

- Não fale assim com ela, mãe – retrucou Draco áspero. – Temos um acordo, caso você realmente cumpra o que fala, então, por favor.

- Contenha-se, Narcisa – disse Lucius encarando Draco. – Nós mantemos a nossa palavra, mas...

- Anne, me faz um favor? – perguntou Draco virando-se repentinamente para sua irmã.

- Claro.

- Leve Hermione para conhecer essa parte do palácio.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou em discutir, mas de nada resolveria. Draco havia lhe avisado que seria assim, e ele pedira para confiar nele. Hermione respirou profundamente, e levantou-se quase ao mesmo tempo em que Annelise.

- Você vai adorar – disse a garota.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim.

Ao saírem de perto, Hermione deu-se ao direito de relaxar um pouco. Lucius e Narcisa eram muito piores do que qualquer coisa. Seu verdadeiro pesadelo. Ao olhar para o lado, pode ver o vestido de Annelise com mais clareza. Era um vestido clássico de princesa, na cor champagne, com o corpete estruturado, que marcava a cintura de Annelise com graça e feminilidade. O charme ficava por conta do tulo e dos micro paetês que faziam o vestido brilhar. Atrás do vestido, o detalhe era pequeno laço, em cetim, da mesma cor do vestido.

- Até que horas vai esse tipo de jantar? – perguntou Hermione a Annelise que caminhava tranquilamente ao seu lado.

- Para mim e para os meus pais, até meia noite – disse a garota sem emoção. – Gostaria de ficar até o final.

- E por que voce não pode ficar?

- São regras. – respondeu ela ainda mais desanimada. – Assim que a Rainha se retirar, ficam apenas os adultos.

- Você já é adulta.

- Quase adulta – corrigiu Annelise. – Faltam três anos para a minha maioridade. E meus pais não ficam, porque... Bem, porque eles não devem ficar. Eu acho que na realidade, eles já participaram muito dessas festas, e para eles, já não tem mais porque frequentá-las.

- Estranho – comentou Hermione.

- Não é estranho, muito pelo contrário. E depois que a Rainha sai que a verdadeira festa começa – os olhos de Annelise brilharam. – Eu estou falando de uma _FESTA_ – disse a garota enfatizando a última palavra.

- Ainda não entendi o motivo de voce não poder participar.

- Contam as lendas, que a "_True Party_", como costumamos chamar, contém coisas que eu não estou apta a consumir: como álcool e outras coisas – Annelise riu da expressão confusa de Hermione. – Você vai entender na hora.

- Se você está dizendo! – sorriu Hermione.

- Bem, acredito que meu irmão não vá lhe explicar determinadas coisas... – Annelise parecia mais falar para si mesmo do que para Hermione. – Eu vou lhe explicar o que eu sei, caso ele lhe explique novamente, finja que você não sabe do que ele está falando, ok?

- Certo – as duas garotas sairam para uma das varandas do palacio.

- Primeiro eu preciso verificar uma coisa. – disse Annelise. – Me dê licença.

A garota olhou atentamente para o vestido de Hermione e depois sorriu, parecendo realmente satisfeita.

- O que foi?

- Depois você irá descobrir. O importante é que está tudo certo.

- Agora preste atenção, Hermione. – disse a garota com um sorriso travesso no rosto. – A regra mais importante é: Tudo o que acontecer na "_True Party_", fica na "_True Party_". Você não deve contar a ninguém o que acontece ali dentro... como dizem nos Estados Unidos: _O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas. _

- Você está me assustando, Annelise – disse Hermione dando um risinho forçado.

- Não é assustar, é a realidade. Nós, da nobreza, não podemos nos dar ao direito de "pirar" em público. Então... Nós nos damos o direito de pirar em festas privadas. Você conhecerá um lado que não é nem um pouco nobre, de nós.

- Seu irmão já comentou isso comigo.

- Essa é a minha dica para você – disse a garota sorrindo. – Fico triste por você ter entrado nesse mundo, Hermione – disse sincera.

- Por quê?

- Se eu tivesse opção, eu não seria quem eu sou – o sorriso de Annelise era triste. – As coisas são muito complicadas, as pessoas nunca são verdadeiras... Você vai entender o que eu falo com o tempo.

- Anne...

- Achei vocês – a voz de Draco chegou aos ouvidos de ambas. – Estou procurando pelas duas há algum tempo já.

- Viemos tomar um ar – disse Annelise sorrindo. – Lá dentro está muito abafado.

- Concordo. Além do que, a noite está bonita... Compensa ficar aqui fora. Não é todo dia, aqui em Londres, que conseguimos ver as estrelas.

- Bem, eu vou deixá-los sozinhos – disse Annelise piscando para o irmão. – Antes do jantar ser servido, eu venho chamar vocês.

Ainda era estranho para Hermione ficar sozinha com Draco. Por mais que detestasse admitir, ele exercia um estranho poder sobre ela. Era fácil de mais ficar encabulada perto dele, fácil demais sentir-se atraída por ele. Draco era um verdadeiro perigo.

- Você ficou maravilhosa nesse vestido – disse Draco observando Hermione mais atentamente, agora à luz do luar.

- Você realmente tem um bom gosto – ela comentou balançando a saia do vestido com as mãos. – Ele é realmente lindo.

Ele se aproximou de Hermione até ficar apenas alguns centímetros do rosto da castanha. Era incrível o que o luar podia fazer com os olhos e com a pele de uma mulher. Quase que por instinto, uma das mãos de Draco acariciou a pele de Hermione. Era impossível se manter longe dela, e como já havia acontecido outras vezes, ele a puxou para um beijo calmo, mas que aos poucos começou a se tornar exigente e cheio de sensualidade.

- Vamos deixar isso para mais tarde – disse Draco interrompendo o beijo.

- Draco, eu...

- Por essa noite, vamos fingir que não existe contrato. Amanhã nós pensamos no que pode acontecer.

- Isso é perigoso – disse ela fitando os incríveis olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy.

- Está com medo, é isso, Srta. Granger? – provocou ele sorrindo apenas com o canto da boca. – Está com medo de não resistir a mim?

- Não estou com medo! – retrucou ela.

- Então aceite minha proposta.

Ela pareceu relutar por um breve momento, mas a feição de vitória de Draco, por ela estar negando um desafio, a fez decidir.

- Eu aceito sua proposta, Draco.

O jantar transcorria calmamente, os pratos sofisticados eram servidos aos convidados por garçons muito bem trajados, com suas roupas impecáveis. Hermione, ao lado de Draco, havia começado uma conversa amena com Charlene Wittstock, noiva do príncipe Albert de Mônaco, que se casaria apenas algumas semanas depois.

- Espero que Draco já tenha confirmado a presença no meu casamento com Albert – comentou Charlene. – Gostaria muito que você fosse com ele – disse a futura princesa de Mônaco.

- Fico muito feliz por seu convite, Charlene – disse Hermione sorrindo. – Mônaco deve ser um país encantador.

- Me encantei por Mônaco logo na primeira vez. – comentou Charlene. – É um país magico... Já o considero como lar.

- Isso é realmente muito bom.

- Gostaria que você e Draco ficassem no Palácio de Mônaco. Vocês seriam muito bem vindos.

- Oh... Muito obrigado pelo convite, Charlene. Mas não queremos atrapalhar – disse Hermione modesta.

- Vocês não irão atrapalhar de maneira alguma, faço questão que fiquem conosco. Não é Albert?

Albert que conversava animadamente com Draco se virou para a amada com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Sorriso típico de quem estava apaixonado e que era totalmente correspondido.

- Claro. Ficaremos muito felizes se vocês se hospedarem em nossa casa.

- Se for assim, eu e Hermione nos hospedaremos lá, então.

O jantar continuou transcorrendo sem nenhum problema, tudo havia sido milimetricamente planejado, nada havia saido fora do esperado. Quando a Rainha se levantou, junto com o Duque de Edimburgo, todos pararam de comer, como mandava a etiqueta e se levantaram. O que aconteceu a seguir, fora um mistério para Hermione.

Repentinamente, Draco a puxou pela mão com um sorriso enigmático estampado no rosto. Hermione olhou assustada para os lados, mas ninguém parecia se incomodar com a quebra repentina de comportamento.

- Onde você está me levando, Draco? – perguntou ela tentando acompanhar os passos de Draco.

- _True Party_.

- O que?

- Você já vai entender.

Como Draco conseguia se localizar em meio daqueles corredores, Hermione não tinha a menor ideia. Para ela, todos eram iguais, sem nenhuma excessão. Desceram três lances de escadas, quase correndo, até que finalmente ele parou.

- Voce não pode entrar com esse vestido.

- Como não? – perguntou assustada.

- Não pode ficar desse tamanho – disse ele.

- Eu não trouxe outro vestido.

- Ninguém trouxe. Mas eu tomei o devido cuidado.

As mãos dele foram agilmente para a cintura de Hermione.

- O que voce está fazendo? – perguntou atônita.

- Vão para um dos quartos! Aqui não é lugar! – uma pessoa que entrou disse isso aparentemente rindo.

- Quê?

- Pare de se mexer! – Draco aproximou-se da cintura da castanha e finalmente achou o que procurava. Seguiu a pequena linha e encontrou o minúsculo zíper. – Achei.

Num movimento rápido, ele puxou o ziper e o vestido de antes se tornou um micro-vestido. Hermione olhou atônita.

- O quê...?

- Sem tempo para perguntas – disse Draco jogando a saia que estava em suas mãos no chão. – Uma única regra: "_O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas"._

O ambiente que estava atrás daquela porta, era amplo, e levemente abafado. Havia muitas pessoas no lugar já, algumas aparentemente bêbadas, outras não estavam somente bêbadas. A música tocava alta, enquanto as pessoas dançavam sem nenhuma vergonha no meio da pista, iluminada apenas por um globo típico de discoteca.

Hermione entendeu o que Annelise queria dizer agora. Nos sofás, que estavam espalhados pelo salão, havia pessoas se beijando, outras bebendo shots e shots de alguma bebida, e outras ainda só fumando e curtindo o som. De alguma maneira, a castanha se sentiu decente, havia meninas com vestidos muito mais curto que o dela. A desvantagem era que, o vestido de Hermione era de tule, o que deixava a saia armada e aquilo, para os homens era tentação.

- Draco, meu querido primo, há quanto tempo...

- Harry, nos vimos no casamento – disse Draco abraçando o irmão mais novo do Príncipe William.

- Ora, ora, e quem é você? – perguntou o ruivo olhando as pernas de Hermione, que agora estavam totalmente amostra.

- Minha namorada, Harry – respondeu Draco seco o suficiente para Harry entender o recado.

- Você sempre dividiu suas namoradas, Draco...

Harry estava bêbado, mas Draco sabia que não era apenas isso. Será que havia sido realmente uma boa ideia levar Hermione? O pior era ela começar a descobrir que tipo de passado ele realmente tinha, não que aquilo realmente fosse um segredo. Mas ouvir da boca de pessoas que haviam convivido com ele, era muito pior do que ler em tabloides sensacionalistas.

- Harry, contenha-se, ok?

- Se você está pedindo...

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione após o príncipe sair.

- Eu já lhe disse: O que acontece aqui, fica aqui – disse Draco. – Vamos beber alguma coisa.

- Eu não bebo...

- Aqui você bebe – disse Draco ao pegar um shot de bebida da bandeja de um garçom que passava perto deles.

- Draco...

- De uma vez só, não pense!

Quanto Hermione havia consumido, após o primeiro? Ela não se lembrava, também não fazia questão. Era bom se sentir daquela maneira, sentir-se livre. Olhou atentamente ao seu redor, ali estava Draco. Sua farda havia sido deixada em algum lugar, e agora ele estava apenas com a calça e com uma camisa que estava por baixo do pesado casaco da farda. E o que interessava o que ele estava vestindo? Hermione queria ele, queria Draco.

- Draco... – chamou ela ao aproximar-se do loiro.

- Era você quem eu estava procurando...

Hermione, pela primeira vez, sentiu a força de Draco. Ele apenas a puxara pela cintura, mas foi o suficiente para mostrar o quão forte ele era. No momento seguinte, Hermione viu-se envolvida pelos braços de Draco, sua boca firme sobre a dela exigia o melhor. E ela queria dar o melhor de si para ele.


	16. Capitulo Dezesseis

Hey gente,

Tudo bem?

Então, eu acho que esse capitulo vai tirar o sono de muita gente aqui! rss. Então, se preparem, porque logo de começo eu sei que voces vão arfar... afinal, o Draco é o cara mais perfeito do mundo! rss. *-*

Bem, esse cap foi escrito inteiro pela Thys... eu não posso ter parceira melhor do que ela! =) E eu tenho certeza que voces vão concordar comigo ao terminar de ler o cap! Ah sim, para quem não sabe, essa fic foi escrita em parceria com a Thys Fructuoso... minha parceira de fic! =) Nossa parceiria começou em 2005... e desde então, sempre que possive, escrevemos uma fic. =) Espero que voces estejam gostando do resultado dessa nossa aventura! rss.

Vamos as respostas dos reviews:

**Aninha Flavia**: Hmmm, náo vai ter Monaco... =/ Mas prometo que há muito mais coisa interessante no meio do caminho! hehehe. Bem, espero que o cap 16 faça jus a sua expectativa! rss... bem, vou ficar aguardando um review para saber o que voce achou hein? Beijos.

**Renata Malfoy**: Ahhh sim, essa fic tem cenas mais calientes... então, não tinha como não ser restrita! E o que voce espera vem antes do que voce imagina. hhuhuhuh. Bem, não esquece de deixar um review contando o que voce achou, hein? Beijos.

**FernandaMarinho:** Se voce está viciada é porque a fanfic é boa! *-* Bem, espero que goste desse novo capitulo... vou ficar esperando review, hein!? =D Beijos.

**Liss cahill**: Ahhh eu tb quero uma true party com direito a um Draco gostosão! Voce sabe onde eu posso encontrar uma? rss. Espero que goste do novo capitulo, e claro, deixe um review! =) Beijos.

_Curiosidade: Essa fic será transformada em livro... ainda não temos uma data definida para lançar, mas saibam que é um projeto real, que já está correndo! =D Nos desejem sorte. _

Beijos

Angel_S

* * *

Os lábios de Draco percorreram seu pescoço deixando um rastro úmido e marcas avermelhadas que certamente seriam visíveis no dia seguinte, mas não que ela se importasse com isso no momento. Tudo o que queria era sentir mais e mais dos lábios dele contra sua pele, seu corpo colado ao dele, as mãos firmes de Draco percorriam por suas pernas, erguendo o vestido que ela usava, marcando-a de tal forma que não via a hora de pedir por mais.

Sabia que conviver com Draco logo lhe causaria problemas, sendo ele um homem tão charmoso, não haveria como resistir por muito tempo... Mas agora, ali, jogada nos braços dele, Hermione se recriminava por não ter cedido antes. Era simplesmente... delicioso.

Seus pés percorreram os corredores atapetados sem fazer muito barulho, a música alta continuava tocando e todos ali embaixo encontravam-se num alto nível de embriaguez, mas não importava mais. A porta foi aberta e logo trancada, as mãos firmes de Draco voltaram a segurar em sua cintura, pressionando-a contra a parede, seus lábios grudados aos dela, uma dança sensual ocorria com suas línguas.

Com destreza Draco soltou seu vestido, deixando o mesmo largado no chão enquanto a erguia em seu colo. Rodaram pelo quarto até caírem sobre a espaçosa cama coberta com dossel, Draco estava sobre seu corpo, seus lábios continuavam juntos e ela podia sentir a ereção que despontava dele, cutucando-a, querendo invadi-la logo.

Seus dedos estavam trêmulos quando começou a puxar a camiseta que Draco usava, deixando visível seu peito. Passou as mãos pelo peito dele, deslizando até sua barriga, mas por pura vergonha não conseguiu descer mais os dedos, o que o fez rir enquanto mordiscava sua orelha, sua risada rouca ecoando no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se deliciar.

Sabia que não podia se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy... Mas não havia como negar que ele despertava uma atração até então desconhecida para ela. Hermione nunca foi do tipo de garota que desejava ter um namorado, que sentia-se solitária por estar sozinha, mas com Draco sua percepção mudava completamente. Sentia uma vontade imensa de ficar ao lado dele, junto dele.

Draco se ergueu fazendo-a soltar um gemido manhoso, e sorriu ao observar o corpo feminino tão bem delineado. Os seios pequenos, a cintura fina e bem delineada... Hermione era o tipo de mulher bonita por natureza, não precisava mudar nada em seu corpo.

Apressadamente desafivelou seu cinto, deixando que a calça caísse e logo puxou sua cueca junto, queria senti-la logo. Sabia que era errado aproveitar-se dela nessa situação, havia inclusive pensado em parar, mas quando ela lhe rodeou com as pernas, seus lábios agarrando-o com posse, não havia autocontrole suficiente para parar, não agora.

Deitou-se novamente sobre ela, suas mãos experientes percorrendo a lateral do corpo belo até chegar ao sutiã, soltou-o rapidamente. Jogou-o em algum lugar do quarto, seus lábios agora estavam ocupados naquela região, sugando um mamilo com vontade, ouvindo-a gemer pelas caricias que certamente eram novas para ela.

Não sentia vontade de parar, nem de se afastar. Os dedos de Hermione se entranharam em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o com vontade, puxando-o de uma forma que o excitava ainda mais. Mordiscou um dos mamilos e sorriu malicioso quando a ouviu gemer, um desejo crescente em seu interior de possui-la logo.

Se não soubesse que aquela era a primeira vez de Hermione, e o cavalheiro que havia em algum lugar em seu interior quisesse tão desesperadamente que fosse bom para ela também, já a teria tomado com força e brutalidade, levando-os a um orgasmo selvagem. Sentia vontade de estar com ela de todas as formas.

Uma vontade que não sentira desde que se relacionara com Kate... Mas não iria pensar nessa mulher odiosa agora.

Ergueu-se novamente, procurando na carteira que estava no bolso de sua calça por uma camisinha. Vestiu-a e voltou a se aproximar de Hermione, não deixando de notar como ela observava seu membro e suas bochechas coradas. Riu maneando a cabeça. Hermione tinha uma ingenuidade que não mudaria nunca.

Arrancou a calcinha que ela usava, e voltou a dedilhar sobre o corpo dela, seus dedos percorrendo o ventre liso, fazendo-a se arrepiar, até descer e encontrar a feminilidade úmida dela. Introduziu dois dedos e a ouviu gemer, ela estava tão excitada quanto ele. Pronta para ele.

Moveu um dedo sobre o clitóris dela e sorriu. Sua experiência com mulheres ao longo da vida o fez saber exatamente como uma mulher gostava de ser tocada. E correndo o risco de Hermione nunca mais olhá-lo na cara depois dessa noite, ele iria aproveitar cada momento.

Deitou-se sobre ela apoiando o peso sobre os cotovelos, seus lábios percorreram o pescoço e logo o ombro dela, sentindo as unhas de Hermione arranharem suas costas. Lentamente moveu-se para frente, entrando nela com uma gentileza que até então lhe era desconhecida, beijou seus lábios ao vê-la fazer uma careta, sabia que no início seria incômodo.

Ainda lentamente continuou a penetrá-la, sentindo a barreira se romper ao momento que Hermione cravava as unhas duramente contra suas costas, certamente deixando marcas. Parou por um momento, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com a nova invasão a seu corpo, e quando ela relaxou em seus braços, Draco estava pronto para lhe dar prazer.

Moveu-se com calma a principio, mas logo o prazer que sentia falou mais alto, movendo-se com rapidez contra o corpo de Hermione, até vê-la arquear de prazer, os lábios contra seu pescoço vingando-se das marcas que ele deixara nela. O clímax que o atingiu a muito tempo não era tão intenso.

Hermione coçou os olhos movendo-se na cama até tocar um corpo ao lado do seu. Suas bochechas coraram no mesmo instante em que seus olhos pousaram no corpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy. Sentia sua cabeça latejar pela bebedeira da noite anterior, mas pelo menos conseguia se lembrar de tudo que acontecera, o que a fez corar ainda mais, puxando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, até que um riso rouco a fez cobrir o rosto tamanha a timidez que sentia.

- Tarde demais para sentir vergonha, não acha? – ele perguntou com os olhos fechados e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Negando com a cabeça ela voltou a se deitar na cama, abriu os olhos para observar o lugar que se encontrava, e a constatação de que haviam passado a noite no Palácio de Buckingham a fez gemer de vergonha. Como iriam embora sem que ninguém percebesse o que haviam passado a noite toda fazendo? Nunca se imaginou numa situação dessas, e no momento preferia que não tivesse acontecido.

Por que Draco não a havia levado de volta para o hotel em Londres pelo menos?

- Não precisa ficar tão envergonhada – Draco disse apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos, seus olhos cinza brilhando contra a luz do sol que entrava pela janela.

- Nós nem chegamos ao hotel – ela disse num sussurro.

- Pode ter certeza que não fomos os únicos a passar a noite aqui – Draco disse aproximando-se um pouco mais, trazendo o corpo de Hermione para perto do seu. – É tradição quase, muitos passam a noite jogados nos sofás lá da outra sala mesmo – ele riu lembrando-se do tempo em que ele fora um desses muitos.

Eram poucos os eventos que possuíam toda essa pompa e que efetivamente tinham um after party, portanto toda a nobre sociedade britânica gostava de aproveitar, e muito.

- Além do mais, William queria conversar comigo – e Draco preferia não deduzir sobre o que seu amigo de infância queria lhe falar. Algo lhe dizia que não seria nada agradável, o que o fez desejar sair de uma vez daquele lugar, William que o procurasse mais tarde.

Parecia uma boa opção.

- O noivo deve estar bem ocupado com Catherine para ficar conversando com você – Hermione comentou revirando os olhos.

Maneando a cabeça Draco se levantou da cama, e gargalhou ao ver Hermione virar o rosto para o outro lado.

- Acho bom você ir se acostumando – ele disse de modo malicioso, o que fez o sangue dela ferver. Se ele achava que a partir de agora iria tê-la quando bem entendesse, estava muito enganado.

Mas antes que pudesse lhe dizer isso, uma mão forte agarrou seu braço, fazendo-a se levantar da cama e logo a levou até o banheiro, onde a água morna caia da ducha. Draco a empurrou para dentro do chuveiro, seus lábios roçando no pescoço dela, onde uma marca arroxeada de um chupão que lhe dera na noite anterior era visível.

Hermione iria querer matá-lo assim que visse a marca.

Tomaram banho juntos, criando uma intimidade que Hermione não pensava que se permitiria ter com um homem tão cedo, ainda mais sendo esse homem alguém como Draco Malfoy. Sorriu beijando-o nos lábios durante o banho, e riu quando ele a empurrou para fora do box, dizendo que se ela não se afastasse ele não iria se conter.

Sabia que Draco não nutria nenhum sentimento mais profundo por ela, assim como ela também não sentia nada muito intenso por ele, que não fosse desejo, mas saber que podiam se dar bem era um alivio.

O clima em Cambridge era sempre tão pesado, todos pareciam observá-los prontos para julgarem o que estava acontecendo entre eles, mulheres enchiam a boca para falar que ela estava apenas se aproveitando do dinheiro da família Malfoy, enquanto outras invejavam o que Hermione havia conhecido. Mas ali não, quando estavam apenas os dois dentro daquele enorme quarto em um Palácio em Londres – algo que Hermione nunca nem havia sonhado que poderia acontecer – ela sentia como se pudesse sim, um dia, dar certo.

Teriam longos anos pela frente, e ser amiga de Draco já era um bom caminho.

Isso quase a fez desejar que não voltassem para casa.

Minutos mais tarde, encontrava-se novamente vestida com a roupa de festa e seus olhos arregalados encaravam seu reflexo no espelho, onde podia claramente ver a marca que um chupão deixara em seu pescoço, na parte da frente. Suas bochechas coraram e seu sangue ferveu. Se alguém ainda podia ter alguma dúvida do que haviam ficado fazendo na noite anterior – que Hermione planejava dizer que nada acontecera, apenas caíra bêbada na cama – agora não havia como negar.

Deus, ela gemeu. Se a mãe de Draco visse isso ela estaria morta.

- Você podia ter marcado um lugar mais discreto – Hermione acertou um tapa em seu braço, suas bochechas ainda coradas.

Rindo ele a abraçou, não sabia se Draco queria apenas manter as aparências agora que saiam do quarto, mostrando que ele estava mesmo interessado nela e não que estava apenas com mais uma mulher diferente para se divertir, ou se ele quisera mesmo fazer isso. De todos os modos, sentiu-se bem. E novamente desejou não voltar para casa. Mas os deveres estavam a sua espera, assim como Cambridge.

Com um pouco de charme, vergonha e bochechas coradas, convenceu Draco – ele se deixou convencer – a irem direto para o hotel, afinal oportunidades para ele falar com o príncipe certamente não faltariam, portanto Draco poderia cuidar disso mais tarde.

Surpreendeu-se quando, de maneira furtiva, Draco a guiou pelos corredores do Palácio até chegarem a área externa, sem terem sido vistos por nenhum dos empregados que ali trabalhavam, com os olhos meio arregalados pela surpresa, Hermione o encarou. Imaginava que aquele Palácio seria um dos lugares mais bem vigiados do país, no entanto, nem uma única empregada havia aparecido em seu caminho, assim como nenhum guarda os interpelara enquanto iam a caminho do carro que ficara a noite toda esperando por eles ali.

- William e eu vivíamos correndo por esse palácio – Draco deu de ombros, por um momento se permitindo ser nostálgico e relembrando a época em que, ainda criança, ele e William eram melhores amigos e corriam por toda propriedade incansavelmente. – Acabamos descobrindo alguns caminhos para os empregados não nos pegarem – ele riu e Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo despojado.

Aquela noite havia feito bem a Draco, não só pela relação que tiveram, mas parecia que, de alguma forma, após ver Kate e William casados e ter tomado uma grande quantidade de bebida alcoólica, Draco se sentia mais leve para seguir com sua vida. Hermione só não sabia até quando ele continuaria assim, mas imaginava que não por muito tempo, afinal, ela mesma se sentira mais leve, mas sabia que quando voltasse a Cambridge toda a pressão voltaria junto, e não sabia até quando poderia se manter bem humorada.

O percurso de volta para o hotel foi silencioso, mantiveram-se afastados e nenhum dos dois disse nada, talvez por medo de romperam o momento que estavam vivendo. Eram íntimos, mas não melhores amigos e longe de sentirem algo mais forte um pelo outro, mas estava bom desse jeito.

Sorrindo Hermione o viu abrir a porta da suíte em que haviam estado no dia anterior, rindo ela o acompanhou para dentro, mas em questão de segundos seu sorriso se desfez. A sua frente estava Narcisa Malfoy, a expressão fechada e fria, o corpo ereto e o rosto erguido. Quem a visse assim certamente diria que aquela mulher era inatingível, e Hermione acreditava que era mesmo.

- Vejo que passaram a noite no palácio – Narcisa comentou parecendo desgostosa quanto a isso.

- Acredito estar crescido o suficiente para não ter de lhe dar informações sobre onde ou com quem eu passo a noite – Draco retrucou mantendo Hermione atrás de seu corpo.

- Não precisa ser ácido com sua mãe – Narcisa retrucou pondo-se de pé. – Vim até aqui porque queria conversar com você.

- Já sei sobre o que você vai falar, e não estou disposto a ouvi-la nesse momento – ele respondeu.

- Você é meu filho, Draco. Goste ou não! Portanto irá me escutar – ela impôs de um modo que Draco já havia esquecido de que era capaz de fazer.

Narcisa nos últimos tempos estava sempre tão escondida atrás das decisões de seu marido, que Draco havia esquecido de como sua mãe podia ter uma opinião própria – e sempre contrária ao que ele decidia.

- Eu vou tomar banho – Hermione disse afastando-se o mais rápido possível, sabia que viria discussão, assim como sabia que o assunto seria ela e, sinceramente, por mais que lhe batesse uma grande curiosidade de ouvir o que a mãe de Draco tinha a falar, naquele momento não queria ouvi-la. Estava se sentindo bem e não queria que Narcisa Malfoy destruísse esse sentimento.

Draco a viu entrar no banheiro e ouviu a porta ser trancada, suspirou passando a mão pelo cabelo que não tivera tempo de arrumar e voltou a encarar sua mãe.

- O que você quer? – perguntou de forma arisca.

- Você passou mesmo a noite com essa mulher – ela negou com a cabeça como se sentisse nojo do que seu filho estivera fazendo. – Ontem devo confessar que ela se portou muito bem, Annelise parece adorá-la... Mas estão os dois cegos – resmungou revirando os olhos de maneira dramática.

- Você não a conhece – ele voltou a insistir. Já havia discutido uma vez com sua mãe sobre Hermione e sentia que o episódio estava prestes a se repetir.

- Não vou voltar a essa história – Narcisa disse de maneira decisiva. – Você podia escolher com quem se casar, aparentemente escolheu ela, pois eu tenho algo a lhe falar, Draco. Por anos nossa família esteve envolvida com homens e mulheres que não eram da mesma classe social que nós, e sabe por que nenhum relacionamento durou? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sua postura ereta a fazia parecer ainda mais alta. – Porque todos, sem exceção, só queriam o nosso dinheiro!

- Com Catherine você não falava assim – debochou Draco.

- Você sabe o que penso de Kate, assim como sabe que eu o acho fraco por não ter conseguido segurá-la ao seu lado. Agora lá está, William se casou com ela!

- Pois ele que passe o resto da vida ao lado dela – Draco esbravejou. – Catherine não merece nem o chão onde pisa, e você bem sabe disso, mas continua a defendê-la como se fosse uma bela e exemplar mulher, pois eu lhe digo, mamãe – disse com deboche – ou melhor, volto a lhe dizer, Kate não é nem um terço da mulher que Hermione é, e será um prazer ver a sua cara e a de meu pai quando se derem conta disso.

- Não vim para ouvir seu discurso sobre essa mulher que agora divide a sua cama – Narcisa disse. – Vim para lhe avisar, querido, que se você seguir mesmo com essa palhaçada, esse casamento não será bem visto.

- Não entendo qual o grande problema! – Draco esbravejou. – O príncipe da Inglaterra se casar com uma plebeia é motivo de orgulho. Comigo, que estou longe de ter um cargo de tamanha importância, é motivo de repúdio – maneou a cabeça cansado de toda a besteira que envolvia a coroa britânica e, consequentemente, a vida que levava.

- Case-se com uma plebeia – Narcisa deu de ombros. – Não com esta! Você sabe que o sobrenome Granger está manchado, ela é que será o motivo para você ser repudiado... O plano de seu pai era bom, Draco, casar você com uma mulher respeitável certamente aumentaria sua moral no parlamento, mas se essa mulher for Hermione Granger será motivo de piada.

- Não será...

- Será! Você pode pensar o que quiser, ela pode não ter a ver com o pai e com o que ele fez – Narcisa se aproximou mais do filho. – Mas aceite de uma vez por todas que o importa em nosso meio social é o sobrenome, e o sobrenome de Hermione está manchado e nada vai mudar isso. Portanto divirta-se o quanto quiser com essa mulher, mas procure outra com quem se casar – esse era o aviso final de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Quando ela casar-se comigo não será mais uma Granger. – retorquiu Draco com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

- Não me provoque, Draco.

Dito isso ela se afastou do filho, dirigindo-se sozinha a porta do quarto e, sem se despedir, partiu. Draco encarou a porta sem saber o que dizer. Não era o tipo de homem que ficava discutindo por culpa de uma mulher, fizera isso em outra época de sua vida – com Catherine, sua mente o lembrou – e se arrependia de todo esforço desprendido para que pudesse ter algo com ela. Definitivamente não valera a pena, e ele não estava disposto a se ver na mesma situação novamente.

No entanto... No entanto havia algo em Hermione que o tornara cativo, e pensar em simplesmente dispensá-la não parecia uma opção aceitável.

Mas novamente sua mente veio lembrá-lo de seus atos passados... A traição recente com Catherine. Isso por si só afastaria Hermione dele. Não que quisesse, mas sabia que era isso que iria acontecer, afinal, Hermione já deixara claro que não era do tipo de mulher que aceita ser traída.

Serviu-se de uma bebida ouvindo como a água do chuveiro caia e logo parava, Hermione não demoraria a entrar no quarto. Pelo menos o chuveiro ligado lhe dava uma certeza de que ela não pudera ouvir o que sua mãe dissera. Até ele que nunca foi um modelo de bons modos e sentimentalista acharia cruel dizer tais coisas sabendo que ela ouvia.

Hermione abriu uma fresta na porta, verificando se a mãe de Draco ainda estava ali. Não ouviu vozes, e abrindo um pouco mais a porta pôde vê-lo bebendo e sozinho, menos mal. Na pressa de refugiar-se no banheiro para não ouvir o que Narcisa Malfoy tinha a dizer, que certamente seria maldoso e a envolveria, Hermione havia se trancado no mesmo esquecendo-se de levar uma muda de roupa para que pudesse se trocar – e a última coisa que pretendia era desfilar na frente de Narcisa apenas de roupão, como se fosse apenas mais uma das garotas fáceis que Draco costumava levar para qualquer motel.

Tinha uma ânsia crescente de mostrar a Narcisa Malfoy o seu valor, sabia que na noite anterior durante o casamento havia surpreendido a matriarca Malfoy, Narcisa certamente esperava que ela fosse uma dessas ignorantes que não sabe que talher usar e se deslumbra a cada "pessoa famosa" que passa ao seu lado.

Se ela ainda estivesse no quarto, a solução seria voltar para o chuveiro, mesmo já estando com os dedos levemente enrugados.

- Ela já foi? – perguntou querendo confirmar, Draco assentiu com a cabeça voltando a beber um gole de seu uísque.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa? – ele duvidava, mas não custava perguntar.

- Apenas o nome de Kate – Hermione deu de ombros, aproximando-se lentamente. – O que sua mãe tanto vê nessa mulher, Draco? Não é a primeira vez que a ouço se referir a Catherine como um exemplo e não sei mais o quê, só não entendo o porquê disso, sei que quando Catherine começou a namorar William houve todo um rebuliço, afinal ela é uma plebeia... Mas o que sua mãe tem a ver com isso? – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Draco sorveu um generoso gole de uísque antes de responder a Hermione. Gostaria de inventar uma desculpa qualquer, contar qualquer historinha para fazê-la se sentir bem e mostrar o quanto Catherine não tinha importância agora, mas sabia que não poderia adiar a conversa por muito mais tempo. Além do mais fotos do casamento real certamente estariam em todos os jornais e revistas a essa altura, e estando a imprensa lá, noticiando que o ex-namorado de Catherine e melhor amigo de William estava na cerimônia, logo Hermione saberia do seu passado com aquela mulher.

Assim que não lhe restava outra alternativa senão dizer a verdade, mas antes de fazê-lo, sorveu o último gole de uísque que havia em seu copo e serviu mais uma dose.

Bons tempos quando ele ficava facilmente embriagado, seria tão mais simples, simplesmente despejaria todas as palavras sobre ela com rapidez e sem embromações.

- O rebuliço maior sobre o relacionamento de Catherine – ele se negava a chamá-la pelo carinhoso apelido de Kate, não depois dela tê-lo seduzido as vésperas de seu casamento – com William não foi só por ela ser uma plebeia – Hermione franziu o cenho mostrando que não entendia aonde Draco queria chegar. – Foi por Catherine ser minha ex-namorada.

A surpresa fez com que Hermione abrisse a boca de forma involuntária, sentindo-se mais uma vez por fora de tudo que acontecia em seu próprio país.

- Oito anos atrás eu namorava Catherine Midletton, foi através de mim que ela e William se conheceram, e hoje eu a repudio cada vez mais.

- Ela o traiu... com seu melhor amigo? – Hermione hesitou em pronunciar tais palavras, pareciam cruéis e ela certamente não gostaria de sentir o que Draco deve ter sentido quando tudo aconteceu.

- Foi mais que isso, eu diria – ele deu de ombros – por algum tempo ela esteve com nós dois, enganando a ambos com uma dissimulação muito bem armada – ele riu amargamente. – Agora quando penso chega a ser ridículo, porque eu não conhecia a garota do meu melhor amigo e ele não conhecia a minha – voltou a rir. – Mas assim foi, ela nos enganou como dois bonecos, brincou como quis e depois, quando William já estava mais recuperado da morte da mãe, que na época ainda era um pouco recente, e estava sendo educado para efetivamente se tornar rei algum dia, enquanto eu não tinha a menor chance de chegar a tal cargo, não tão cedo pelo menos, ela me deu um pé na bunda e ficou só com o principezinho.

Hermione se sentou ao seu lado, amigavelmente pondo uma mão sobre seu ombro como que querendo confortá-lo. Mas não havia mais o que ser confortado, ele já havia superado essa parte da sua vida. Ou pelo menos era assim que Draco pensava.

- Uma noite William me chamou para sair que ia me apresentar a sua garota, e era Catherine Midletton quem estava ao seu lado, carregando uma aliança de compromisso, de namoro, toda orgulhosa no dedo. Nós continuamos nos vendo depois disso – ele disse não se orgulhando de seu passado nem do sentimento que nutrira por aquela mulher – eu a amava de uma forma insana, eu a queria para mim e quando Catherine anunciou que ficaria com William, que eu poderia até tê-la em minha cama, mas que, no final, era com William que ela se casaria, eu na hora aceitei, desesperado por continuar a tê-la para mim – dito isso, Draco sorveu o conteúdo que ainda havia em seu copo e se ergueu para servir mais uma dose, dessa vez ao voltar a sentar, trouxe a garrafa junto.

- Você... – Hermione ainda parecia chocada, e Draco sentiu vontade de rir, isso que ele nem chegara a parte principal da história.

- Sim, eu enganei o meu melhor amigo durante meses transando com a namorada dele enquanto ele estava ocupado demais aprendendo a ser príncipe – disse de modo sarcástico. – William sempre foi ingênuo demais, e Catherine sempre conseguiu dele tudo o que queria. Não duvido que até hoje ele não saiba que eu também estive com Catherine, digo, ele sabia que eu havia namorado com ela antes deles se conhecerem, mas William ainda acha que o que tivemos foi um rolo rápido e sem importância – de fato se sentia mal por seu amigo, mas Draco tinha o firme pensamento de que muitas vezes era melhor viver na ignorância. Saber de tudo que Catherine já fez com ele e as costas dele o destruiria, William era ingênuo e fraco, Draco soube como se reerguer e ainda assim tinha seus momentos de fraqueza, William então, não se recuperaria nunca. Disso tanto Draco quanto Catherine sempre souberam.

- Então – ele continuou a contar – enquanto eu e Catherine transávamos em todo e qualquer lugar possível, eu nem sempre me preocupei em usar camisinha, mas claro que foi uma surpresa quando ela se disse grávida, e ambos sabíamos que o filho que ela esperava era meu – Draco deixou os ombros caírem, ainda odiava aquela mulher pelo que havia feito ao seu filho. – Como eu sabia? Houve uma noite... uma noite em que eu, William e Kate ficamos muito bêbados, e acabamos que... acabamos nós três em uma cama. Por algum motivo, apenas eu e Catherine lembrávamos do que havia acontecido...

Dando um intervalo, Draco olhou firmemente nos olhos de uma Hermione muito surpresa, mas que parecia lhe dar apoio e consolo incondicionais, e sentiu-se bem. Era exatamente esse o tipo de mulher que queria ao seu lado.

Além do mais, tinha certeza de que Hermione nunca seria capaz de fazer o que Catherine havia feito.

- Era óbvio que eu ia assumir o meu filho, combinei com ela que contaríamos tudo para William quando ele voltasse da viagem que estava fazendo, mas no dia antes do suposto jantar em que contaríamos tudo, Catherine me chamou em sua casa, ela estava de cama – ele suspirou. – Ela estava de cama... – sua voz fraquejou – porque havia acabado de fazer um aborto. Egoísta – ele esbravejou com o punho fechado. – Aquela maldita egoísta matou o meu filho só para não ter de contar a William o que havia acontecido, e o que vinha acontecendo entre eu e ela.

- Oh Draco – Hermione levou uma mão a boca, visivelmente tocada pela história que lhe era contada.

A raiva maior de Draco ia mais além da perda da criança, crescia pelo egoísmo e dissimulação que Catherine Midletton havia sido capaz de ter e o modo como ela agira, tão cruel, como se a criança que esperava não fosse parte dela também.

- Era só um feto, Draco – Draco podia se lembrar perfeitamente das palavras proferidas com desdém. – Além do mais como eu iria contar a William? Ele sempre usou preservativo comigo, ele iria desconfiar. E a rainha iria me matar se eu aparecesse carregando um herdeiro do trono antes de me casar com William.

- Não seria um herdeiro do trono, Catherine. Seria um herdeiro meu! A rainha não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Draco quis afastar os pensamentos daquele dia odioso.

- Eu disse a Catherine que ficaria com ela, nós poderíamos nos casar e eu daria a ela tanto luxo quanto ela recebia no palácio, talvez até mais se considerarmos que hoje eles vivem em recessão, mas não, o que Catherine sempre aspirou mais do que dinheiro foi o título. Ela sempre foi muito bonita e soube exatamente como usar isso a seu favor, ela se contentaria em ficar ao meu lado se William não houvesse se mostrado tão cativo logo na primeira vez que a viu, em um desfile que ela fazia.

Apertando sua mão, Hermione lhe mostrou que estava ali, ao seu lado.

- Depois ela disse a William que havia ficado doente, inventou uma doença qualquer para mantê-lo afastado por alguns dias enquanto se recuperava do procedimento, e a partir daquele eu jurei que iria odiá-la por toda a minha vida – Draco declarou com o punho fechado. – E sabe o que mais me irrita? Que não consigo sentir raiva de William! Digo, ele sabia que eu havia tido algo com Catherine e ainda assim ficou todo bobo quando ela se aproximou, foi ele quem a incitou a se aproximar... Mas hoje eu sinto pena dele, e em parte sou grato por tudo que aconteceu, senão seria eu quem estaria sendo enganado até agora, quem sabe, não? William sempre fez o tipo de "bom moço", mas ele é louco por ela, não duvido que ele também não hesitaria em me apunhalar pelas costas para ter mais alguns momentos com ela.

- William deveria saber – Hermione murmurou depois de um momento em silêncio, enquanto ainda absorvia a história.

- Foi há anos atrás – Draco deu de ombros. Ele era o único que ainda se lamentava por isso, Catherine já havia superado há muito tempo, e não queria ver seu amigo se lamuriando agora.

- Você não está mais com ela, Draco – Hermione disse o encarando. – Mas isso não significa que não exista outra pessoa, ela ainda pode estar enganando a ele...

- Isso é problema deles, Hermione! – esbravejou pondo-se de pé. – Catherine para mim é uma mulher morta – ainda mais após ter se casado mesmo com William, pensou Draco, mas não teve coragem de pronunciar.

Porque isso só evidenciava o que ele tanto tentava esconder: Catherine Midletton era uma mulher odiosa, ambiciosa e egoísta, mas uma parte em seu íntimo ainda nutria algum sentimento por ela, esse mesmo sentimento que o fez não ser capaz de afastá-la quando Catherine decidiu que iria seduzi-lo no outro dia em seu apartamento; esse sentimento continuava ali, apenas encoberto, e Draco sabia que, se no momento em que o padre perguntou se ela aceitava, se Catherine houvesse dito não e corrido para os seus braços, ele a aceitaria mesmo assim, saudoso e desejoso.

Ela era desprezível.

E ele era ainda mais por ainda sentir algo por ela. Não era só ódio nem só nojo.

Mais do que nunca Draco se sentiu empenhado em fazer a relação com Hermione dar certo, Hermione era o tipo certo de mulher para estar ao seu lado, e ela seria capaz de fazê-lo se esquecer da odiosa Catherine Midletton.

Mas para isso Hermione nunca poderia saber do que ocorrera dias atrás, afinal Draco acreditava mesmo que, algumas vezes, ficar na ignorância é o melhor caminho. Primeiro com William, havia dado certo. Agora daria certo com Hermione também.

Largando a Garrafa ele deixou o copo em qualquer lugar e puxou para seu colo, guiando-a para a cama, Draco deitou-se sobre o corpo feminino e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Eu estou aqui com você, Draco – era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir.

Beijou os lábios de Hermione com volúpia, e minutos depois voltou a fazê-la sua. E nunca pareceu estar num lugar tão certo quanto naquele momento.


End file.
